The Dark Mist Saga
by zaracatilina
Summary: ***COMPLETE*** A new evil is in, and it has effected Matt. He is drawn into the darkness, and his friends must save him and the two worlds. . .Can they do it w/ unknown help and hints/clues from the Prophecy in which they are given?
1. Giving In &Giving Up

*waves* Hey, people! how's it hanging? Okay, new story! I hope you'll like this one. I wrote it around midnight. yeah, what fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. if I did, I don't think I'd be writing a fan fic-- would you?

No flames, Please! Read and review at the end! Please

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt slowly put his books away, lost in thought. School was over for the day and he and the rest of the Digi gang were all going to hang out at the park. He hoped it would let his day get better; he had a bad day. First it was sleeping in and being late. Then he found they had a pop quiz in another class of his, and he didn't even know the material-- which was a sure sign he had flunked. Then to top it all off, he was failing one of his classes. His teacher gave him a note to give to his dad to read. 

Exhausted- he hadn't gotten much sleep lately- he banged his head quietly against his locker and closing his eyes, drowning out the noisy hallway.

"Hey, Matt" came a cheerful voice from behind him.

Matt spun around startled-- only to slip on a piece of paper that had fallen out of his locker, causing him to fall on his rear. And to jerk his head back, making him bang it against the locker. 

"Ouch. That had to hurt," Tai, his best friend, commented staring down at him with a grin.

Matt glared back. "Shut up, Tai." He growled, getting up. He bent down picking the piece of paper up. He stood up, only to bang his head yet again on the locker-- his upper locker was still open. He yelped and rubbed his head.

"Uh, not having a good day, are you?" Observed Sora, as she came up and slid her arm around Tai's waist. 

"You could say that," Matt shot back. He shoved whatever he needed in the locker and slammed it shut. Then he realized that his bag was still in there. He groaned. "Dammit."

He ignored Tai and Sora's laughter as he quickly redid his comb. He opened his locker and yanked his bag out. He slammed it shut again and face the laughing couple. He gave them a glare and stalked down the hallway.

"Oh, I think he's pissed," Sora said. "Maybe you ought to talk to him, Tai."

"I think a day at the park will cheer him up." Replied Tai. "Come on, let's catch him before he goes and beats up a locker."

Laughing, Sora and Tai ran after their friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ha, ha! TJ, I got to be partners with Kari today!" Davis called, grinning, catching up with his friend TK. "Hope that doesn't make you jealous?"

TK smiled and rolled his eyes. "Davis, how can it make me jealous? We're going out and it's just a school project." He replied.

Davis kept grinning as he just shrugged. "I dunno. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?" He fired back.

"Uh, yeah, you keep telling yourself that!" Joked TK. He and Davis laughed. 

"So, speaking of which, where is Kari?" Davis asked.

"She said she'd be a bit late; I think she had to talk to one of her teachers about a paper grade mistake."

"Hmm. The teacher's mistake or hers?"

"The teachers. Come on, Davis, we all know that Kari is perfect," came a cheery voice. 

The two boys turned to see Yolie and Ken walking up to them. Yolie and Ken were holding hands; they had been going out for at least a month. They at first wanted to keep it secret but then decided that their friends would have nothing to object to the two of them going out. In fact, everyone was happy. As Matt told them, "We all wondered when you two were going to get together!"

"Hey, Yolie, I know that but does Kari?" Davis answered.

"I think she does." Ken stated, his violet eyes flashing teasingly. "And we all know that TK is also perfect and that what makes them such a perfect couple."

"Hey, Ken's right," Davis said, staring at TK with innocent eyes. "YOU are perfect. Wow, I'd never thought."

The group burst into laughter and that was when everyone else showed up.

"So, what's so funny?" Kari asked, hooking her arm with TK's.

"They were teasing us-- how you were perfect and how I was perfect, and that is why we made such a perfect answer," Came the answer from TK.

"No, we're not just perfect. We're the cute perfect couple!" Kari teased back.

"Oh, ok, let's stop!" Davis wailed. "I hate hearing about perfect people!"

"That's because you're not one of them," Ken replied, smirking.

"Ok, ok, let's leave Davis alone, you guys." Tai said, grinning.

"Thanks, Tai." Davis said, sighing with relief.

"We can tease him much later!" Tai added.

Davis groaned and everyone laughed. They continued on their way to the park, still teasing Davis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt sighed as he watched everyone else. He sat under a tree, silent and by himself, observing. He watched Sora chasing Tai around for something he teased her about. Ken and Yolie were talking to Cody and Joe. Izzy was on his laptop, and TK and Kari were teasing Davis. The only person who wasn't here was Mimi and she was in America. 

Matt sighed and flopped onto his back. He stared up into the tree, lost in deep thought. He didn't realize how tired he was; he fell asleep.

That's when he started to have a disturbing dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Sora had been watching Matt. She was getting worried about his odd behavior.

"Is Matt ok?" Sora suddenly asked, glancing at her boyfriend. She had noticed that he wondered off by himself and just sat in under a tree, just watching.

Tai munched on his potato chip and glanced at his best friend, who seemed to be dozing. "I- I don't know. He hasn't been talking to me." He replied, slowly.

"Uh, maybe it's my fault. We're always out together and spending time together." Sora said, sighing. 

"Nah, he doesn't hate you for that. It isn't your fault," Tai said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Besides he's always with his band."

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, but she still felt that something was wrong with her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Matt woke up. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. He sat up and looked around, realizing he wasn't at the park. But somewhere else. He slowly stood up, and gazed around. He couldn't make out much detail--- it was hazy, and foggy. And dark. He felt an evil aura around him; he felt that he wasn't alone. 

He spun around, suddenly feeling that he was being watched. There was no one there. He shivered, wondering what was going on? Why couldn't he wake up? 

"Wake up, Matt," He ordered himself, not liking the feeling he had. "Come on, wake up."

"Waking up won't do you any good, kid." Came a raspy, malicious voice from behind him.

Matt spun around to face to what looked like a digimon to him. He took a step back, horrified at the digimon monster. It looked like black panther standing up. Only it had human features-- which were gruesome. They were scars all over it's body. It had ironically black pants on and a white tee shirt. It grinned evilly at him, showing sharp, pointy teeth. Teeth like a panther's.

"W-who are you?" Matt choked out, taking another step back.

"I am what you call a Digimon. Only my name is Panthamon." Came the answer. "I can be in the Digital World or here, in people's dreams." He paused, smirking. "I heard you call me, Matt."

"I- I didn't call anyone," Matt stammered. "What're you talking about?"

Its grin grew even darker. "Yes, oh, yes, you did call me." He raised a finely shaped eyebrow. "You see, you may not have realized you did. I come to people who are down, depressed or simply not having a good life. I can help those who want out."

Matt stared. Was he feeling depressed? Was he not having a good life? What was going on? "I- I like my life, so leave me alone." He spat out. Then he paused, eyes connected with Panthamon's. "Just exactly how can you help?" He asked before he could stop himself. He winced, mentally smacking himself.

"See? You don't enjoy life. At least yours. I can see your memories, Matt Ishida." Came the calm reply.

"NO, no, leave me alone." Matt cried, shutting his eyes. "I like my life. It's just peachy."

"Really? Hmm," Panthamon replied. "Tai, your best friend went out with the girl you liked. But you accepted it anyhow, telling yourself they 'belong' to each other. Your dad's rarely home, TK's got his own life and the rest of your friends are too involved with their own life to see that their friend-- that's you, Matt-- desperately wants someone to talk to. But you don't tell them because you're 'Mr. Cool.' Your band's not doing well, seems like you fight more than practice."

"Stop it. Shut up." Snarled Matt. But he knew that the evil digimon was right. But still, he didn't want a new life.

"Come on, Matt, come with me," Panthamon coaxed. "Forget about the divorce, forget about your adventures in the Digital World, forget about all your pain and suffering and come with me."

Matt's eyes closed and he nodded, as if he was in a daze. "Yes, yes, I will come with you," He replied without thinking about it.

Panthamon grinned. This was too easy. If all the other Digidestined were like this, he'd be done in no time. He placed a hand on Matt's arm and led him away.

But he didn't get far. Someone was waking Matt up in the real world. He hissed, trying to keep the spell on Matt. But it didn't work. Matt's eyes snapped open and he pushed away. He hissed angrily, and turned to Panthamon.

"YOU tricked me!" He yelled. Then he realized he was being shaken awake. "I'm so outta here."

Panthamon snarled. "I don't think so, Digidestined!" He snapped back. He tried to put a spell on Matt, but Matt's figure was vanishing as he woke up from his dream.

"Dammit, I almost had him!" He screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhh!" Matt screamed as he woke up, startling Tai and Sora, who were the ones who were waking him up. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" He cried, hands flying to his ears and covering them. This brought everyone's attention to him.

"Matt," Tai said, freaked. "Matt, it's me, Tai. And Sora."

"What's wrong, Matt?" Sora asked, a bad feeling creeping over her.

Matt started to tremble, and he shook his head. "No, it's all lies. I don't have a bad life. I like my life," he whispered to himself, burying his head in his hands. "I don't, I don't."

TK ran up them and looked up at Tai, concerned and worried. "Tai, what does he mean? What's wrong with him?" He asked, kneeling next to his brother.

Before anyone could reply, Matt looked up, his blue eyes confused and a dazed, frighten look on his face. He looked at Tai, Sora and TK. "What? What? Why're you staring at me like that you guys?" He asked, puzzlement in his voice. He drew in a shaky breath.

"You were jerking in your sleep, and kept saying 'no, no, no' over and over," Sora replied gently.

"Then when we shook you awake you screamed and kept saying 'stop it, stop it, ' and something about you not having a bad life." Tai continued. "But the thing was when you said those you were awake. You were freaking me out, man." He added.

"Yeah, and everyone heard you scream, too, that's why I came over," TK said. He looked behind him, to see that everyone was occupying themselves. "What's going on with you, Matt? You look exhausted and I find out you're failing one of your best classes and receiving detentions. And you look like you haven't been eating."

Matt froze. He looked into TK's concerned eyes. "I'm fine," he whispered. "I'm fine. Really." 

"No, you're not." Tai shot back. He looked at Matt. His friend looked pale and sick. "You need sleep, Matt."

"NO!" Matt screamed, scrambling to his feet. This time everyone did stare and kept staring. "HE'LL GET ME! I CAN'T LET HIM GET ME."

Tai bit his lip and stood up. He wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulder and felt him trembling. "Matt, what're you talking about? Who's going to get you?" He asked softly.

"Panthamon." Matt whispered. "He-- he's gonna get us, one by one," he added. Then he fainted in Tai's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is he gonna be ok, Mr. Ishida? Joe?" Tai asked, concerned seeping into his voice, as he looked down at his friend, who was sleeping in his bed peacefully.

Joe nodded. "He's exhausted and low on nutrients. By the looks of it, he hasn't been eating well lately." He replied, following Matt's dad and Tai out of the room. "Just let him miss a day or two of school, give him some food and he should be ok."

Mr. Ishida shook his head. "I wonder why he's doing this to himself?" He wondered. "This isn't like Matt."

Tai nodded. "I know. I can't believe he actually fainted." He said. 

"Well, thanks Tai, Joe for bringing him back and letting me know. I'll make sure he eats some healthy food and gets some sleep," Mr. Ishida said, as he walked them to the door.

"No problem, Mr. Ishida, see you later." Tai said. "See you later, TK!"

TK looked up from the soup he was making for Matt and smiled. "Bye guys, see ya later."

Joe and Tai walked out and meet the rest of the gang outside the door. Joe repeated everything to them as to what he said to Mr. Ishida. He sighed and looked at Tai, who looked worried.

"Izzy," Tai said, frowning, as they walked slowly down the sidewalk, "You have your laptop right?"

"Of course, Tai." Izzy replied. "Why?"

Tai held up Matt's digivice. He smiled, and said, "He had this on, and I swiped it because I've got a feeling he's met a digimon."

"Ah."

"In his sleep? Isn't that impossible?" Yolie asked, as they all gathered around Izzy and his laptop, when he had found a bench.

"Technically, yes. But we're dealing with the Digital World-- anything's possible." Izzy replied. He placed Matt's digivice in the slot and open the digimon analyzer up. A few seconds, a picture of the digimon Matt showed up on the screen. "Panthamon, a dark and evil digimon who answers to those who disprove of their life, is depressed or simply not having a good day. He can even show up, when you didn't even call him. If he feels like you need a new life, he'll give it to you." He paused. "On one condition though, and that is to give whatever power you have into his hands."

"Oh, wow." Cody remarked.

"And that power that Matt has is him being a Digidestined," Davis said causally. "Makes sense."

"Uh-huh, Davis. When did you get so smart?" Ken teased.

Davis rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ken, you know I have my moments." He replied back.

Everyone laughed, but Tai gripped Izzy's shoulder and asked a question that stopped the laughter.

"But Izzy, can he still reach Matt? He fainted, but that's basically like sleeping." He said.

Izzy looked up into Tai's worried, brown eyes. "Yes, Tai, he can still reach Matt." He answered.

But all Tai heard was "Yes, Tai," and then he was gone, sprinting back to Matt's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Oh, no, not again!" Matt cried, realizing where he was and seeing the familiar surroundings. "Someone wake me up!" He screamed.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder; he yelped as he was forced to turn around to look into Panthamon's endless black eyes. Panthamon grinned and caressed Matt's cheek. Matt trembled; he didn't like this.

"Oh, yes again." Panthamon purred. "Matt Ishida, out of all my others you delight me."

"Your others?" Matt stuttered. "What're you talking about?"

"My slaves. They all give in so easily, but you-- you reject me and fight me." Panthamon answered. "You have a strong will in you, despite all your pain and suffering."

Matt wretched away from Panthamon and his cold touch. He stumbled back and gasped, as he slammed his head into a tree. He saw stars and he saw Panthamon approaching him, with a knowing grin on his face.

"Get-- get away from me!" He screamed. "I don't have any pain or I haven't suffered!" Even as he screamed the words he knew it was a lie. And he knew that Panthamon knew that as well. He bit his lip and ran into a direction, any direction. As long as he didn't have to face Panthamon.

He ran, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to wake up and to wake up NOW. He didn't want this. He didn't want his emotions rammed down his throat. He didn't want anyone to tell him how he felt.

Suddenly he tripped, stumbling to the ground. He paused, gasping for breath. He went to stand up only to bump into Panthamon. Matt couldn't control himself-- he gazed into his eyes and felt himself getting lost.

"I- I'll go!" He choked out. "I-- I hate my life!"

Panthamon grinned with satisfaction. I knew this kid was easy, _he thought as he wrapped his arms around the young blonde boy._

"I'll take you to my home, Matt. Where you can feel loved," Panthamon whispered, as he and Matt disappeared into the dark mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nooooo!" Tai screamed, shaking his friend as hard as he could. "Matt, dammit, wake up!" He had been shaking Matt hard for about ten minutes and felt it when Matt had gone with Panthamon. "No, Matt, no, no," Tai sobbed, his head in his friends shoulder. 

Granted Matt was still alive, but he wasn't there. He wasn't responding or waking up. Tai had flown into the Ishida's apartment, startling Mr. Ishida and TK. He had ignored them as he ran into Matt's room, only to be too late. He had touched Matt's shoulder only to feel him leave.

"Tai, Tai what's going on?" TK asked, frightened by Tai's behavior and Matt not waking up. 

"Panthamon took him, he took him," Tai replied.

"Who or what is Panthamon?" TK asked.

"A evil digimon," came the answer. 

TK spun around to see Izzy and Sora standing in the door way. Izzy walked in and placed his laptop on the bed stand. He flipped it open and tapped for a few minutes. Sora went up to Tai and placed her arms around his waist and held him. TK stared at Izzy, waiting for more. Izzy looked up and explained everything to TK. TK shook his head, as he listened.

"But why did Matt give in so easily?" TK finally asked after Izzy finished. "How can we save him?"

"Panthamon is a powerful digimon. He knew that Matt was feeling low at this point and he knew that he was a Digidestined. So of course, he came to Matt." Izzy replied. "As how to save him, I haven't figure that out yet."

"Well, figure it out, Izzy. That power is going to someone evil!" Tai snapped. Then he blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Tai, I understand. Well, I do have good news." Izzy replied, smiling a little.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Panthamon may have Matt's crest but he doesn't have Matt's digivice-- Tai does. So he doesn't have all the power."

Tai's eyes widened. "You're right, Izzy. I still do have it." He said. "But how does this help us?" 

Izzy shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I'm working on it, so take it easy." He replied.

"Uh-huh. Take it easy. That's all you can say?" Demanded Tai.

"Tai, calm down," Sora said, quietly. "Screaming at Izzy isn't going to help Matt or us out either way."

Tai hung his head. "I know, I'm sorry. But I don't understand why'd he give in so easily. Why didn't he talk to me?" I don't get it. I don't get Matt either and I thought he was my best friend." He said softly.

"Hey, he's my brother and I still don't know him all that well." TK said. "We've gotten closer but he still guards himself."

"Hey, maybe if you get any lower, Tai, Panthamon will visit you." Izzy said, noticing how depressed and worried he looked.

Tai jerked his head up, his eyes widening. "What a great idea, Izzy. I am already feeling low. . .quick someone say something that will make me depressed." He replied.

"Your hair is ugly and you need to know how to brush it," TK suggested.

Tai laughed. "Uh, TK, I said something that will make me depressed, not laugh." He retorted.

"Umm, well, how about--" TK shook his head. "Never mind."

"What? What is it, TK?" Sora asked, noticing how he guarded himself like his brother.

"I told Matt I wouldn't tell!" TK said, upset. "And I always keep my promises!"

"But--- TK, it's for Matt, do it for Matt!"

TK bit his lip, conflicted. He wanted to tell, only to help Matt out, but he didn't want to break his promise. He always kept his promises and he didn't want Matt to be mad at him. 

"TK, please." Tai begged. "Please."

TK saw how worried and hurt Tai was to see his best friend giving up on life and to be on the evil, dark side. His eyes started to water, and he shook his head. "Oh, Tai, it involves you and Sora." He whispered.

"Huh?" Sora said, confused. "How?"

TK turned his eyes on Sora. "He really, really like you, Sora. But before he could tell you how he felt---" His eyes switched to Tai, "---you asked her out, Tai. He was hurting, but never let you know it. He never let you know that he like Sora, because he knew Tai liked her. So once he saw how happy you two were together, he gave up. He believed you two 'belonged' together. His heart was broken. He told me, when I found him sitting at the park. I had asked him what was wrong and he told me. He rather keep you both as friends instead of trying to break or ruin the friendship up." TK said quietly.

This really did bring Tai down. He groaned and hit his head on the bed post gently. "Jeeze, I am such a moron." He said.

"That is why he has the Crest of Friendship," Izzy commented. "Even though he won't admit it, friendship is important to him."

"Man, I didn't know." Tai wailed.

"Tai, shut up. It's time for you to sleep." Sora said firmly. "Time for you to rescue your best friend!"

Tai nodded. He let the feelings get to him; and he knew the others tried not to comfort him. He had to meet with Panthamon. He had to save Matt. He sighed and stood up. He gently pushed Matt away and laid down next to his friend. He closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"I hope this works," Sora said, softly.

"So do I," TK replied, looking down at his brother and Tai, with hope on his face.

"I've told Tai, to keep his digivice here, with me," Izzy informed them. "Along with his crest. Whatever he's wearing now, he'll be wearing in the dream."

"Ok. I see." Sora nodded.

"Now, if Tai can convince Pathamon to take him, he'll go to wherever Panathmon keeps all his slaves. Matt should be with them somewhere. After he finds Matt, he will banish all depressing thoughts from his mind and take Matt back with him to consciousness in this world."

"If anyone can do it, Tai can." Sora said, and TK nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on, Tai. Come on, Matt." TK whispered. "Come back to us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

wellllllllllllll. that was interesting, was it not? Can anyone tell that I am completely winging this? That I'm making it up as I go along? *holds up hands* Yeah, yeah , yeah, I shouldn't but that's how I write. *glares* If you don't like it then too bad. 

*smiles* so like my cliff hanger? (if you call that a cliff hanger) well, let me know if you like it---but no flames, K? good. If I get 5 reviews I'll continue it. Got it? Good. so review, please!

*waves* well, good bye peoples! 


	2. Figuring it out & the Prophecy

*waves* well, hey, peoples! how's it hanging? ok here. well, this is the second part in the Dark Mist Saga. I hope you're liking it or at least try to like it. Can u tell that i have no clue what i'm writing here? well, if you haven't noticed, then never mind. hee hee. well.

Disclaimer: look , yet again, i do not digimon. only the stuff i make up. yeah, that's it. 

please read and review. oh, yeah, i wasn't gonna put this up until i got at least 5 reviews, but screw that. i don't have enough patience for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy tapped on his computer, trying to contact Gennai. But it wasn't working. There was something wrong-- in the Digital World. He called TK up and said, "Call everyone and tell them we need to have an emergency meeting after school tomorrow? There's something wrong in the Digital World. And I need to see if I can get the digi- port open."

"Alright, Izzy." TK replied. 

"How're Matt and Tai doing?" 

"They haven't come back, if that's what you mean." Came the flat reply. "I hope Tai can pull this off."

Izzy laughed. "Don't worry; this is Tai we're talking about!" He replied. "See you tomorrow and thanks."

"No problem, Izzy. See you tomorrow." TK replied and the two hung up. 

TK started to call everyone about the meeting, while Izzy frowned at his computer as he typed furiously. Yes, something definitely was wrong in the Digital World. If only he knew; if only he could contact Gennai. He shook his head, and kept working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt knew he had made a mistake in accepting the evil digimon's offer. He realized he really did enjoy his life despite the many downs he had been having lately. He groaned, slowly waking up. He shook his head and tried to sit up-- only to find that he couldn't. He turned his head, wondering where he was.

"Ah, I see that my Mattie has woken up," cooed the dark digimon. He showed up and Matt closed his eyes, tuning his head away, ignoring the digimon.

Panthamon frowned, making his finely sculpted face--which had minor scars-- into something gruesome. He clucked angrily and stood in front of Matt, his half human, half panther body showing anger in the way he stood. Despite all the scars that ran over his body, he moved with grace. He moved elegantly to Matt in two strides and took the young blonde's chin in his hand.

"Do not ignore me, my Mattie," He hissed angrily. "I thought you wanted a better life."

"I do, but I want my old life back," came the reply. Matt's azure eyes didn't blink as he gave the digimon unflinching glare. "I realize now there's nothing wrong with it. There are bound to be ups and downs to life."

Panthamon's hand slid down slowly to Matt's throat. He gripped it tightly, choking the young blonde. Matt tried to shake his head, starting to see stars. After a few seconds, the digimon loosened his grip on his throat, and gave him a charming, but evil smile.

Matt gasped for air, as he still stared at the digimon unflinchingly. "What- what was that for?" He growled.

"For disobeying me." Came the tart reply.

"What? I'm not disobeying you!" Matt cried in disbelief. "What're you-- crazy?!"

"Oh, Mattie, Mattie, you have a lot to learn!"

Matt glared. "My name is Matt-- not 'Mattie'!" he snapped.

"I can call you whatever I want." Panthamon said airy. Then his face changed, as if he heard someone calling him. "I'll be back. I hear someone calling me!"

"No!" Matt cried. But he couldn't stop the digimon as he disappeared. "Shit. I hope it ain't one of the others!" He said to himself, hoping they weren't there to rescue him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai sighed softly to himself. He hated this place. Whatever it may be. He looked around to see how hazy and foggy it was. He couldn't even tell if he was on solid ground. He turned around, taking it all in. He felt an evil aura around him; it wasn't comfortable. It seemed to fit well with the dark surroundings.

"Jeeze, this place is depressing," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He yelped in surprise and spun around to face the evil digimon Panthamon. He took a step back and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Panthamon. I heard you calling me," Came the reply. "I sense you are depressed, and want out of your life."

Tai nodded slowly. "I am depressed. But how can you get me out of my old life?" He asked, timidly.

Panthamon grinned. "My dear boy, anything is possible. I can make all your wildest dreams come true--that is if you want them." He said, slowly circling the brunette. 

Tai didn't like the feeling he was getting. He didn't like being looked up and down. He shifted his weight and faced the digimon, and glared at him. 

"Will you stop that?" He snapped. "Jeeze, I'm not an exhibit at a zoo!"

"My, my aren't you feisty?" He smiled. "You'll do good next to my timid, shy Mattie."

Tai's voice stuck in his throat. He bit down the question he had in his mind. He couldn't afford to screw this up. He had to be next to Matt in order to save him. He shifted his weight again and folded his hands across his chest.

"Oh, so you are getting me my new life?" He asked.

"If you want it; I'll give it." came the reply. He held out a hand and Tai immediately grasped it. "Come with me, Tai Kamiya. And you'll get your new life."

Tai nodded and stepped closer to the digimon. Panthamon grinned secretly to himself. I've got two of the Digidestined-- this is so easy, _He thought to himself._

Without another word, the two disappeared into the dark mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora tossed and turned in her sleep, the bad feeling coming over her again. She couldn't help it; there was something more than the digimon Panthamon let on. She felt that there was something missing; something very important. If she could only figure it out. Suddenly, someone was waking her. 

"Sora, Sora! Wake up, sweetie!" came a concerned voice.

Sora woke to find her mother gently shaking her shoulder, and looking down at her daughter with concerned, loving eyes. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sora asked, noticing the concerned look.

"Sora, hon, you kept yelling 'it's the mist, the dark mist, not just Panthamon'." Her mother answered. "What're you talking about?"

Sora stopped breathing for a split second. She glanced at the clock to find it almost time for school. She jumped out of her bed and yanked some clothes out of her closet. "Mom, I need to get ready for school." She said, and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'm ok. I just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure, hon?" There was doubt in her mother's voice. 

"Mom, I'm sure," Sora said, patiently. She gave her mother a smile. "Now, I need to get dressed for school!"

Her mother laughed. "Ok, hon, I'll let you get dressed." She left the room, quietly closing the door on her way out.

"Emergency meeting after school," Sora muttered to herself. "I wonder--" Then her eyes widened. "The dark mist?" She wondered. "Could it--? Is it somehow related to Panthamon?" 

She shrugged her shoulders and hissed with frustration. Last night she did not want to leave Tai--or Matt-- all by their selves. But TK offered to stay the night at his dad's to watch over his brother and friend. She felt bad, realizing that Matt had liked her. But she liked Tai. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Life sure was interesting ever since the Digital World came into play in her life. 

She grabbed her bag and all the necessary things and rushed out of her room. She quickly grabbed her lunch, and said, "Mom, I'm in a hurry! Sorry about skipping breakfast."

Before her mother could reply, she flew out the door and ran all the way to school, wanting to catch Izzy before classes started. She ran and wasn't watching where she was going--which made her collide with someone.

"Ahh!" She cried, as she the other person, lost their balance and fell to the side. She blushed darkly, and said, "I'm so sorry---" Then she saw who it was. "_Izzy!"_

Izzy smiled. "Hey, Sora, what's your rush?" He asked, picking his stuff up and helping her with hers. The two stood up and he looked at her seeing that she had something important to tell him.

"Izzy, what if Matt and Tai are in the Digital World?" She asked, breathlessly. "And not some sleep stage? Or whatever? What if Panthamon isn't the only new evil that's there? What about the Dark Mist?"

Izzy stared. "Sora, where'd you come up with that theory?" He finally asked. "And what is this Dark Mist?"

"Oh, in my sleep. I kept having this bad feeing. Ever since-- well, when Matt became silent and moody or whatever." She answered. "As to what the Dark Mist is, I don't know, but it came to me in a dream."

"Hmm. It could be possible." Izzy said, walking with her. "We'll talk about it at the meeting after school, Sora. I'm running late."

"Sure, see you then." Sora replied, taking a different turn and heading in a different direction. Somehow the day was going to be so slow, now that they had a different view to look at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Matt!" Tai cried, seeing his best friend tied up to a stake. He ran to his friend and shook the blonde by the shoulder. "Matt, it's me, Tai. Talk to me!"

Matt looked up, a dazed expression on his face. "Tai? Why'd you doing here? You don't hate your life. You're not depressed," Matt said lifelessly. Then his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

Tai whirled around to face Panthamon. "What the hell did you do to my friend?" He yelled angrily. "This isn't Matt! Not the Matt I know!"

Panthamon grinned coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry-- he has a new life to live with. I gave it to him." Panthamon said, waving a hand in the air. "Now, do you want yours?"

Tai ignored him and turned to face his friend. Tai placed his hands on Matt's shoulders and shook him hard. A few seconds later, Matt was awake and his azure eyes was looking start into Tai's chocolate brown eyes. Tai saw that Matt's guard was down, and he saw so many emotions running in his eyes that Tai broke contact first.

"Matt, I'm your friend," Tai whispered. He looked back into the eyes of his 'lone wolf' friend and gripped his shoulders hard. "Whatever is wrong, I'm here to help. I'm here to listen. I'm your best friend." He paused, considering his words carefully. "Matt, fight it. Fight whatever is bothering you. Fight your inner demons."

Matt nodded slowly. "Fight?. . .Fight. . . Tai, I'm sorry." He whispered. But then the bonds that tied him up to the stake, suddenly broke off, freeing Matt. He fell, but Tai caught his friend.

"Nooooo!" Panthamon screamed. "He is weak, how can his bonds of depression break?"

"I'm always here for you, buddy, if you need me." Tai said, ignoring the outraged Digimon. "I'll catch you when you fall."

Matt smiled, a real smile. "You already did, Tai." He said, indicating that Tai was still holding onto him. Tai laughed. 

"I mean anytime!" Tai replied. He helped his friend up. 

Then the two turn to face Panthamon, who looked extremely pissed. Matt smiled and said, "What's the matter, Panthamon? Your plan to overtake the Digidestined's power get ruined?"

"Yeah, well, he couldn't get my power cuz I left my digivice and crest with Izzy," Tai said calmly. "I think someone needs a catnap."

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Panthamon snarled viciously.

"Yeah, we do. We're dealing with you. You're going to be easy to destroy." Matt snapped back.

Panthamon grinned. "That's where you're wrong, Mattie. If you destroy me, you're going to have to deal with the Dark Mist." He said.

Matt and Tai exchanged uneasy glances. "Who or what is the Dark Mist?" Tai finally asked.

Panthamon's grin grew wider. "It may be a mist, but it's creator is extremely powerful. He even created me." He replied. "The mist can overpower your thoughts and emotions, that you don't even have a chance to react."

"Uh-oh, Tai, I think we're in trouble," Matt whispered to his friend as they watched Panthamon slowly digi-volving.

"Panthamon digi- volve to MetalPanthamon." He shouted.

"Oh, man, this isn't good," Matt groaned. "Tai, what're we going to do?"

"Um, um, well, we came here through our depression and shit like that, so how about we think happy thoughts? That are lives really aren't bad!" Tai stammered quickly.

"Uh--ok, let's give it a shot." Matt agreed. He closed his eyes and truly believed that his life did not suck. That his life really was good, and there were going to be ups and downs.

Matt slowly opened his eyes. "Uh, Tai? We're still here." He said, dryly. He looked at Tai, who had grown slightly pale. "Tai? Now what?"

"I--I don't know!" Tai replied. He turned to MetalPanthamon, and said, "Hey, hey, before you, uh, kill us, I've got a question to ask!"

"Nice one, Tai. Ask him a question," Matt whispered sarcastically. "How does that help?"

"As I'm asking the question, slowly walk backwards," Tai hissed back. 

"Well, Digidestined of Courage, ask your question." Came the reply. "Hurry up, so I can kill you."

"Um, this Dark Mist---uh, wait, um," Tai stammered, not really having a question on his mind. "I don't have a question, Matt!" He whispered, as they slowly backed away.

"How about--- if we survive how many enemies do we have to defeat?" Matt asked.

"You'll have to deal with the Dark Mist first-- and it's guardian Mistamon. Then you'll have to deal with our creator." MetalPanthamon answered. "That is if you destroy me and survive."

"Uh, four enemies all together." Matt said, nervously. "Wow, that's new. Wait, not really. Um, are you all, uh, powerful?" 

"Yes. We're all powerful. Especially my creator." MetalPanthamon snapped with annoyance. "Well, except Mistamon. He's only a champion whereas I am an Ultimate and our creator is a Mega. The Mist-- it doesn't have a level. It's just powerful."

"Ohh, boy." Matt said. "This is going to be something."

"Um, you're telling me." Tai replied. 

The two were still slowly backing up. Of course MetalPanthamon hadn't noticed with all his ranting and raving. Matt gripped Tai's arm, and whispered, "Should we run for it?"

Tai glanced at the distance between them an MetalPanthamon. There was at least eighty feet between the two. Tai nodded slowly. "Yeah. . . how about now?!" He replied.

The two young boys took another step back, only to spin their selves around. They used all their strength and energy to sprint as far as they can as fast as they can. It took MetalPanthamon about a minute to realize what had happened, seeing how he kept ranting and raving about how powerful he and his creator was.

"Someone had an ego," Matt gasped as he ran beside Tai, commenting about MetalPanthamon. "Jeeze, if I had to listen to one more word on how powerful he was, I was gonna throw up."

"I -- I know what you mean," Tai said, giving a laugh. 

Despite the danger they were in, and ignoring the anger shouts of MetalPanthamon, the two burst into quiet laughter. They kept running and were almost exhausted when they came upon a familiar place. Matt and Tai both stopped, shocked.

"Tai--- isn't this---isn't this---" Matt stammered. He shook his head, not quite believing it. "Isn't this Primary Village?" Finally spitting it out.

"I-- I think so, Matt. But-- why are we in the Digital World?" Tai asked. "This--this doesn't make any sense. We went to sleep. We didn't go through a digi-port."

"Um, you went to sleep-- I fainted." Matt pointed out dryly.

"Uh-huh. And who's fault is that? For not eating and sleeping?" Tai shot back, anger in his voice. "Matt, what has been wrong with you lately?"

Matt looked away, blushing and a pained expression on his face. He shook his head, and muttered, "That's not the subject right now, Tai. The subject is--- why are we in the Digital World? And how'd we get here?" 

Tai bit his lip, knowing he was right. "Fine. But you're going to talk to me when this is all over with." He retorted.

Before anyone could reply, an angry voice shouted, "Where are you, Digidestined? You made me very angry by running away from me!"

"Uh-oh, time to run," Matt said. "Maybe we should split up, Tai."

"No. I'm not gonna risk your life and mine---" Tai said, then noticed that Matt wasn't looking at him, but at his feet. "Matt---?"

"Fine, let's just go." Matt snapped, grabbing his friends arm and pushing him in front of him and urging him to run. 

"I'm running, I'm running." Tai said, as Matt came up beside him and ran. 

They ran silently for a few seconds, straining to hear MetalPanthamon's angry voice. They didn't hear him, as they came to a stop. Matt sank to his knees, out of energy. He looked up at Tai, who was kneeling down next to him and looking at him with concern. 

"Matt?" He asked softly.

"Go away, Tai. Leave. Safe yourself." Matt whispered. "I'll be fine."

"No, I'm not leaving my best friend behind to some psycho digimon." Tai said tightly. He grabbed Matt's arms and pulled him up. "Come on, Matt, come on."

Matt struggled at first, but gave in. Tai groaned, and muttered, "For someone who doesn't eat a lot and is a supposedly rock star, you are heavy."

Matt gave a small laugh. "Thanks, Tai, that just boosts my self-esteem up." He replied. Tai walked back wards, watching Matt. He wasn't watching where he was going so he didn't see the sudden drop off behind him; neither did Matt.

"Come on, I think he's giving up on us--------Ahhhh!" Tai started to say, only to fall backwards into the hole. Matt reached forward, grabbing Tai's collar. But it didn't help, Tai's sudden momentum caused him to grab onto Matt's arm at the same time as Matt grabbed his collar; his momentum forced Tai to pull Matt with him and the two fell and rolled down the rocky hill.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The two boys screamed, as they rolled and stumbled down. A few seconds later, after it seemed like forever, the two rolled to a stop at the bottom. Tai groaned and rolled off of Matt. 

He sat up and shook his head. "Hey, this wasn't here before, right, Matt?" Tai said, looking around. It looked like someone dropped a bomb on half of the Primary Village. "Right, Matt? Matt?" 

Tai turned to look at his friend, only to see he was unconscious. He rushed to his friends side and gently shook him. "Matt, Matt, please wake up." He said quietly.

"Uhh, dad, I don't wanna go to school," He groaned. Suddenly his eyes opened and he was staring into Tai's worried eyes. 

Tai grinned. "This just isn't your day, now is it?" He joked.

Matt sat up and glared at his friend. "Shut up, Tai." Then after looking around, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Tai replied helplessly. "I wish I did."

Matt stood up and surprised Tai. "Oh, this is just great. JUST great. We came through our minds or whatever to stupid Panthamon's world only to find out he's a freaking psycho looney digimon who brags about how powerful he is. Not only that, we're getting chased by him and have to only defeat him but three other psycho digimon! CAN this day get any WORSE??" Matt yelled, angrily. "Can this day POSSIBLY get any worse?"

Tai blinked with surprise and shock as his normally quiet friend screamed his head off. Tai was about to stand up and walk over to him, but for the second time Matt surprised him. Matt sank to his knees and buried his head in his hands and quietly sobbed. 

Tai rushed to his friends side and held him in his arms and Matt buried his head in Tai's chest. Tai didn't know what was up with his friend, he was growing more concerned by the minute.

"Shh, it's ok, Matt, we're gonna survive," Tai said, softly. "We always do." Then he groaned. "Uh-oh."

"W-what?" Matt's question was muffled from Tai's shirt.

"We're in trouble and I think you jinxed us." Tai answered, scanning up at the cliff. He noticed that MetalPanthamon was standing at the edge, grinning down at them with triumph. And hunger.

Matt pulled away and looked up. His face paled and he said, sarcastically, "Great. I love my life."

Tai laughed and said, "Yeah, so do I!"

Then they stood up, preparing themselves to whatever was going to happen next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what's this emergency meeting about again?" Davis asked, as he skidded into the computer room, the last to arrive as usual. "Hey, where's Tai? And Matt?"

"Uhhh, not here, obviously." Yolie said, rolling her eyes. "Davis, what took you so long?"

"My teacher had to discuss my behavior with me," came the casual reply, as Davis took a seat. "But that's not the point."

"Right." Sora said, from Izzy's right, staring at the computer screen. "I may have a theory as to--" she hesitated.

"Tell them, Sora." Izzy said quietly. "They're not going to make fun of you."

Sora nodded. "Ok, I think Matt and Tai are in the Digital World." She paused. "There is someone even more powerful and more dangerous and more evil than Panthamon. I think he has a creator."

"Tell them about the Dark Mist." Izzy prompted her.

"Well, I have been having this bad feeling. . . and ironically it started when Matt became moody and drifting apart from us. I don't know where I came up with Dark Mist or why I think it's involved somehow; but I just know."

"It also involves the digi-port, too. I was messing around and realizing it wouldn't open." Izzy told them. "I tried to contact Gennai but it's not working and that is a problem because I normally can contact him."

"So just what are you saying, Izzy?" Ken asked.

Izzy sighed. "Basically we're dealing with something that we don't know; something pure evil." He replied.

"But we're always dealing with new evil that we never know about," Davis whined. "So what's the difference?"

"This one is pure evil, as Izzy said, and is much more powerful." Sora answered.

"Yeah, Davis, why don't you actually pay attention?" Cody commented.

"Because Davis doesn't know how to pay attention." Kari teased.

"And you gotta remember you're not perfect-- like us." TK added.

"People! Let's stay on track here." Yolie called loudly. "There's always another time to tease Davis, so let's focus here."

"Wait, wait a second-- how did Tai and Matt get into the Digital World without opening a digi-port?" Ken asked.

Sora blinked. "Well, I don't know," She admitted. "I mean, Matt was just taking a nap in the park when Panthamon first visited him."

"And when Matt fainted, we assume Panthamon visited him there. As long as you're unconscious, I think that's how he gets his victims." Izzy explained.

"But sense when did digimon travel through our minds or whatever?" Davis asked. "Isn't that, like impossible? They live in the Digital World-- not on Earth or in our minds."

"I think it's because of the Dark Mist," Sora said quietly. "Whoever created it, sent it through our computers-- any computer--- and let it come into our world."

"Hmm, Sora, you may have a point." Izzy said slowly. "But, I have another opinion." Izzy frowned, sitting back in his chair.

After a few long seconds of silence, Davis rolled his eyes and said, "Any day, Izzy. I'd like to hear it before we grow old."

Izzy sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to tell you guys this theory, because it might not make sense. And I don't want to worry you, TK," He replied.

TK turned his gaze on Izzy. "How does it involve me?" He asked. "How will it make me worry?"

"Because it involves Matt." Came the reply.

"How?" Cody asked, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't' know how to explain it, but maybe some of the Dark Mist may have come from Matt. Sora said that she has been having bad feelings ever since he's being kind of moody and drifty lately. He may have helped the birth of the Dark Mist, by simply having extremely negative and low feelings."

"Um, I'm not getting it." Davis said, slowly. "So are you saying some of this---uh, activity or evil that has been happening, Matt lent a helping hand? Without realizing it, I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, that's another way you could say it." Izzy confirmed. "Now we have to find out how to get rid of it." He paused. "So we have to get rid of Panthamon, and the Dark Mist."

Suddenly, the computer beeped. Izzy leaned forward and checked it out. "Hey, it's an email from Gennai!" He said. He clicked it open and Gennai appeared-- well, the computer Gennai, of course.

"Hello, Digidestined. " He said. "I'm sure you're already aware of the evil that has been happening in the Digital World."

"Well, duh," Davis muttered under his breath. He leaned forward along with everyone else to hear the message.

"Unfortunately, I cannot help you. All I can do is open the digi-port for you. As you can see, you cannot open it yourselves. But I also have a prophecy to tell you. I do not know what it means; you'll have to figure that on your own." Gennai said. "Click on the button and it shall give it to you. Good luck, Digidestined."

"Well, what's the prophecy?" Yolie muttered, narrowing her eyes. "Come on, Izzy, what's it say?"

"Um," Izzy replied, clicking on the button. Then he read it out loud for everyone to hear: "_The Original Carrier of the Crest of Friendship shall fall and create pure evil. Though he may have a caring heart, his feelings of loneliness and sadness are dominate than those of happiness and love. _

"Defeating all enemies shall not be an easy task, but it can be done. However defeating the Dark Mist will not. Only the power and strength of The Crest of Friendship can it be broken--only to cost the life of the carrier. The love of all combined shall bring back the Crest of Friendship."

Izzy sat back and frowned. "There's more; but it's just a message to uh, recycle and that's it. Anyone got any clues?" He asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Matt-- he is the 'original' carrier of the Crest of Friendship before Davis." Sora said. "And you're theory about him somehow creating it , was correct , Izzy."

"Ok, that's great, but what I don't like is the part of how the Dark Mist can be defeated," Davis muttered slowly. "Matt has the own 'power' and 'strength' to break it. But he only ends up dying."

Everyone stared at him. He stared back.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"You're having one of your, uh, moments!" Kari said, grinning.

"Oh." 

"You'd better stop, before you become smart," Ken said, smirking.

"What? Smarter than you, boy genius?" Davis smirked back.

"Not possible." Was the retort.

"Hey, the digi-port is open," Cody said, getting everyone's attention. "So, who's going through?"

"Um, I'm going," Sora said quickly. "Davis, TK, and Kari, I know I want you three to come." She paused and looked at Izzy. "But I don't know who else."

Izzy nodded. "Well, I think that's fair. But Ken should go along so he and Davis can DNA digi-volve if there is any trouble." He said. "That ok with everyone?"

Everyone nodded. 

"Ok, then when the final showdown is happening we'll all come through. We need all the possible help later on." Izzy said.

"Ok. Great. Let's go." Davis said. He and the others gathered around the computer. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" He yelled, with more or less esthetically.

A light flashed, and they were all pulled into the Digital World.

"I hope this works," Yolie muttered, after they were gone. "Izzy, do you think we can beat them?"

Izzy was silent for a few minutes before he replied. "I hope so, Yolie, because if we don't win, the Digital World is in serious trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, how's that? hmm, i think i'm having trouble w/ this story. i mean i've been having thoughts on not to finish it. but then, i want to. i want to see how i end it. weird, huh?

Well, like my cliff hanger? don't worry, i'm working on the next part. well, please review---- no flames please. those hurt my feelings. *sniff, sniff*

well, bye for now!


	3. MetalPanthamon tells his plan

I'm so, so , so sorry that this part took too long. I'm really sorry, really. Well, I hope you enjoy this part. . . I'm working on the next part. Really.

NO FLAMES please. Thos hurt my feelings. *sniff, sniff*

DISCLAIMER: Come on people , ya'll know I don't own the stuff and never will. I just write the fan fics. Yeah

Read on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhh!" Sora cried, as she and the others landed in the Digital World. She stood up and grumbled to herself about softer landings. She sighed and looked around, her eyes widening. 

"Sora? Davis?" Izzy's voice came from the TV. "Ken? Guys? Are you okay?" He asked, peering at them. 

"Izzy, I-- we're fine," Sora replied, as she noticed that everyone was standing up and looking around, with the same shocked expression on her face. "But-- but there is something wrong with the Digital World."

Izzy frowned. "How so?" He replied.

"Uh, it's dark. . . and-- and--" Sora replied, trying to come up with a word to describe the Digital World.

"Lifeless." Davis said, quietly. "It's dead. Lifeless. It isn't alive. Like all the energy and all the life has been sucked out, and used for something. . ."

They stared at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess, I'm having another moment?" He replied sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah, you really have to stop that, Davis. It's kinda getting weird." Ken replied. He turned to the TV to face Izzy. "Well, Davis explained it well, Izzy. There is something seriously wrong with the Digital World."

"Hmm, this is not good." Replied Izzy. "Not good at all."

"No duh, Sherlock," Davis pointed out dryly. "But what're we going to do?"

"Your main concern right now is to find Tai and Matt-- they are in the Digital World. Then we can worry about everything else later," Izzy told them. "Sora, you have their crests and digivices, right?"

"Yes." She answered, holding them up. "Right here. Well, Izzy, we must be off. The sooner we find Matt and Tai, the sooner we can save the Digital World."

Sora place the crests and digivices back in her pocket. She looked at the others and said, "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Davis replied for all.

TK smiled. "Davis, I was wondering why you haven't had a fit about Sora being a leader?" He asked.

Davis shrugged. "Well, I for once, don't care to be the leader. I actually do not know what to do." He answered, grinning. "Sora's much better at it, anyhow."

The group laughed, relieved to let some tension and anticipation off for they were all worried about Matt, Tai and the Digital World. Sora nodded her head, and smiled a little at Davis.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, Davis!" She teased.

"Well, standing around isn't helping Tai or Matt so let's get this show on the road!" Kari replied.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go check out Primary Village." Sora said, turning in the direction that it was headed.

"Why Primary Village?" Ken wondered, as he walked aside Davis, and behind Sora.

Sora shrugged. "I-- I don't know. I just "feel" that they're there." She answered honestly. "It's a worth to check out anyhow, right?"

"I'm going go along with your gut instinct, Sora," Ken replied. "Sometimes, your gut is right." He paused. "No, make that most of the time."

"Hmm." Was all Sora said, as they quietly made their way towards Primary Village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry, guys, for being late for the meeting," Joe said, as he sat down next to Izzy. "So, what has been happening? Want to recap for me?" He paused and realized that there were only three other people here besides him. "Okay, where are the others?"

Izzy looked up from the computer and smiled at Joe. "Hey, Joe." He said, then returning back to the computer. "To answer your last question-- we believe Matt and Tai are in the Digital World. Sora, Davis, TK, Kari and Ken went through to go and look for them. Once they've located them, we're going to go through." 

Joe stared. "Um, wait, hold on a sec, did you just say that Matt and Tai are in the Digital World?" He asked stunned. "How is that possible when they didn't go through a digi-port?"

"We do know not. We're finding that out," Yolie said quietly. "But we do have a prophecy for you to read. . ."

Izzy read him the prophecy. Joe sat back and thought about it. Yolie and Cody then told him what the parts that they've figured out already. Joe sighed and closed his eyes. This was not good, not good at all. Seems like every time the Digital World and Earth were actually in peace for like a day, something goes wrong and then they had to get up and help save the two worlds.

"Well," Joe said drawing the word out slowly. "I don't know what else to make out, really. I'm sorry, guys," He said, after a few moments of silence.

Cody shrugged. "Well, I guess that's ok. We'll just have to wait until they find Tai and Matt. . . until they need our help." He said quietly.

Yolie sighed. "But I don't want to wait. . . why couldn't we all have gone?" She asked.

"We're not needed until they need help. And they'll be calling for help soon, Yolie." Izzy explained. "They need all of us."

"All of us," Joe repeated slowly, his eyes back on the Prophecy. "Izzy, we have a slight problem."

"What?" Izzy, Yolie and Cody all chimed together.

"It says here that the carrier of the Crest of Friendship-- Matt--- has the power and strength to defeat the Mist. Only it will kill him," Joe said slowly.

"Yeah, we're aware of that," Yolie said sadly. "Matt creates it only to die by defeating it."

"No, there's more," Joe pointed out. "Like how to bring him back."

"Really?" Yolie perked up. "Well, how could we have missed that part?"

Izzy smiled. "Being amazed by Davis' sudden smartness, I think." He replied. "And deciding who was to go into the Digital World."

"Izzy's right, we never did get back to the Prophecy until now," Cody agreed. "So, Joe, what did you find?"

"Well, it says here that '_the love of all combined shall bring back the Crest of Friendship.' _Meaning," Joe said thoughtfully, "that our love for Matt, because he's one of us Digidestined and our friend shall combine and somehow bring him back to life."

"Oh, if so, then how?" Yolie asked, puzzled. "Don't we need all the crests for that to happen?"

"Yeah." Cody replied. "Why Yolie?"

Yolie frowned. "If we need all the crests to save Matt, we're missing one person." She answered pensively.

Cody frowned. "Who are we missing then?" He asked into the silence that followed her question.

Somehow the four locked eyes with one another and said one word, one name that was on everyone's minds: "Mimi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

The two young Digidestined stood together, each gripping the other arms in desperate hope of one having another plan. They stared up at MetalPanthamon, who was staring back down at them from the cliff. The two slowly inched backwards, but MetalPanthamon noticed their movement and jumped from the cliff and landed smoothly in front of them only yards away.

"Oh, this isn't good," Matt muttered. "This isn't good at all."

"I hear you, Matt," Tai replied back. "But the question is what're we gonna do now?"

Matt glanced behind him only to see wide open spaces, nothing to run and cover in. There was a forest, but that was a distance away. He sighed and turned back to Tai and MetalPanthamon, who was grinning at them.

"Well, running isn't an option," He replied. "That option is way out of the box."

"So, Digidestined, you think you can outsmart me?" MetalPanthamon sneered. "You think you can run away from me? Well, guess what? No one runs away from me. NO one."

"We can outsmart you," Matt snapped, "And we will! We're not gonna die that easily!"

"Yeah!" Tai shouted, glaring at the Digimon.

Before anyone could blink, MetalPanthamon had covered the distance between them in a flash. He stepped right up to Matt, and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at the Digimon. Tai tried to help, but he was frozen in place. . . by MetalPanthamon.

"You wanted to die earlier, Mattie," MetalPanthamon sneered. "What made you change your mind?"

Matt closed his eyes. "Leave me alone, leave the Digital World alone, leave my friends alone." He whispered, tensing up. "I've realized that I've got friends. . . friends who care for me. . ." He opened his eyes and stared at MetalPanthamon. "And I was too blind to see it at first." 

Tai grinned. "Yes, Matt, you were blind. . ." He said softly. "But you realize it now, right?"

Matt looked at Tai. "Yes." He answered. With all his strength, he wrenched from the Digimon's strong grip, and fell on to his rear. Tai unfroze, and rushed to his friend's aid. He helped him up and said, softly, "Matt, I'm always gonna be here for you. . ."

Matt nodded wordlessly and turned his attention on to MetalPanthamon, who seethed with anger. He took a step back and glared at the two teens. He held out his hands and said, dangerously, "You should not have done that, my Mattie. That was a bad move. . .a very bad move."

Matt took a deep breath. "Will you stop calling me your Mattie?! I'm not! Shut up already. . ." He snapped, tensing up even more. "What is it with you?"

"Matt. . .let's not provoke him!" Tai said, trying to ease his friend's anger. Sure he was angry, but snapping at the Ultimate Digimon would only make him even more angrier and stronger. . . therefore having a focus on them and destroy them.

"Tai. . .have you been hanging with Izzy or what?" Matt suddenly asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Well, no, but I've talked him a couple of times," Tai answered, "Why?"

"You used a big word there." Matt's smile was becoming wider.

"What word?" Tai asked, clueless.

Matt grinned. " 'Provoke.' That's a word you've never used before. . .and I can't picture you saying that."

"Provoke? What's that mean?" Tai replied, grinning also. 

Matt laughed. "Oh, Tai. . .jeeze, here we are facing an Ultimate Digimon. . .and we don't have our crests or digi-vices or our digimon. . .but we're sitting here making fun of you and big words. . ." He said, lightly. "Oh, dear, this is weird."

Tai laughed. "When did you say 'oh, dear', Matt?" He shot back. 

Matt blushed and burst into laughter at the same time as Tai. MetalPanthamon stared at the two teen boys with a puzzled expression on his face. He was also slightly amused but was more or less puzzled at this behavior. Shouldn't they be begging for mercy and wanting to live?

"Oh, my--- I've not laughed that hard in awhile!" Matt gasped, holding his sides. He giggled and blushed realizing he had giggled. 

Tai noticed his friend's giggle and laughed even harder. "Y-you g-g-giggled, Matt!" Tai blurted. "Y-y-you n-never g-g-giggle!" He managed to say in between peals of laughter.

MetalPanthamon continued to stare, utterly confused. He coughed slightly, but the two teens were still laughing and hadn't heard. He coughed louder, but it had the same effect. Tired of being ignored by the laughing teens he gave a loud roar. . . that definitely caught Tai and Matt's attention.

"O-oh, we're sorry," Matt said, calming down. "Are we upsetting you?" He asked, eyes innocent.

"You two are weird," MetalPanthamon muttered, rolling his eyes. "I mean, here I am about to kill you and here you are laughing your butts off. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, life hasn't made sense ever since we got involved with the Digital World!" Tai pointed out.

"He's got a point," Matt agreed.

"Shut up already!" Shouted MetalPanthamon, for he was getting extremely frustrated with them. "All you ever do is talk and talk! I think I'm gonna kill you now!"

Matt and Tai exchanged quick glances and took a slow step back. Matt swallowed and took a deep breath. Tai bit his lip, trying his hardest to come up with a plan. 

"Uh. . .Please don't kill us!" Matt said desperately. "Maybe you could tell us why you want us!"

Tai's eyes widened. "Yeah. . .do tell!" He replied, seeing Matt's plan. "I mean, really. Before you kill us, you should tell us what you want with us. . .and what you plan to do."

MetalPanthamon grinned darkly. "Fine, if that is your last wish. . ."He said, letting it drop.

"Yeah, yeah it is. . ." Matt whispered, answering for both him and Tai.

"Well, believe it or not, you Digidestined have a lot of power. A lot of power. . .in which I could use." The Digimon started, showing his gleaming white pointy teeth. "I could open a Gate between the Digital World and yours. . .a permanent Gate in which anyone could travel to and from. A Gate in which only I could open and close."

"How would you go about to doing that, may I ask?" Matt asked, narrowing his eyes. "I mean. . .what powers are you talking about?"

"I'd kill you. . . then take your crests and your soul, combine them together and viola! I'd have the power. . . that is after I say the magic words or spell or whatever." MetalPanthamon answered.

"O-our souls?" Tai stammered.

"Of course. . .What else would I use? You'd be forever doomed and oh, I dunno trapped working as soul slave. . . I can control you, seeing how I will own your crest and all."

"That's--that's outrageous! That's just--just so wrong!" Matt protested. "You have no right to take our souls!"

"Oh, Mattie---"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, Mattie,_ I can do whatever I damn well please. I am, after all, a powerful Ultimate Digimon. . .I do have the power." MetalPanthamon sneered, ignoring the chilling glare that Matt sent to him._

"What kind of powers?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"You don't know you're own powers?" MetalPanthamon replied, outraged. "What the hell was Gennai teaching you kids?"

"Y-you know about Gennai?" Matt asked.

MetalPanthamon smirked. "Everyone in the Digital World knows who Gennai is." He replied. "Apparently he hasn't been teaching you Chosen Children anything!"

"Um, yeah. . . well, we're always busy!" Tai shot back, not coming up with anything better.

"Hmmm, yeah, well, I'm gonna kill you now!" MetalPanthamon replied, grinning devilishly.

"NO!" Matt screamed suddenly. "You won't! I won't let you!" He lunged at the Digimon, and threw all his weight possible into the tackle. The two went down and rolled, each throwing and receiving punches.

"MATT!" Tai screamed in surprise and worry. He was about to join the little fight, when Matt suddenly was in the air, and was thrown into Tai. The two fell backwards and rolled for a second. They came to a stop, and Tai found that Matt was unconscious. He looked up into MetalPanthamon's face, which was twisted with anger. He gently rolled Matt off of him, and took his friend in his arms, staring into the pale face of what seemed like his dead friend.

"Matt, why'd you attack him?" He whispered hoarsely He looked back at the Digimon. "Y-you're a monster!" He cried, clutching Matt as if his life depended on it.

MetalPanthamon laughed harshly. "No, dear Chosen Child, I am not. . .I simply live differently than you do. . .now you get to watch your precious friend die. . ." He replied, holding out his hand, a white orb of light gathering in the palm of his hands. "He'll be first to die. . .and you get to watch him," He repeated slowly. He was about to shout out his command, drawing his hand back, the orb of white light becoming brighter when a howl of "Blue Blaster!" followed by "Pepper Breath!" interrupted the Digimon's plan. 

The white orb of light wavered then disappeared, as Agumon and Gabumon's attacks collided with MetalPanthamon's arm.

"Agumon!" Tai cried joyfully, grinning. "Gabumon!"

"Tai, get outta here. . . Matt too!" Agumon shouted, going for another attack. "We'll keep him distracted while you guys escape!"

Tai nodded in reply. He would escape. . . but first to wake Matt up. He gently shook Matt's shoulder, yet shook it with urgency. Matt groaned and a few seconds later, his eyes fluttered open and woke up to see an anxious Tai staring down at him. He heard the yells of his digimon, along with Tai's. He knew he had to wake up. He sat up, and nodded.

Tai quickly got up and pulled Matt to his feet, saying, "I'm glad you're okay, buddy, but we've got to boogie!"

Matt nodded, and the two took off running, towards the forest that was in the distance, putting all their speed into their run. . . and each hoping that their digimon would keep up the strength to keep MetalPanthamon distracted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, so there's a flight in an hour. . ." Mimi was saying into the cell phone, getting her stuff together. "I'm packing right now. . .and I can't believe I'm gonna leave-- just leave--- my house, my home. . . in the middle of the night!"

"But this is important, Mimi, and you know that!" Yolie said into Joe's cell phone. "That is way you're doing it!"

Mimi sighed. "Yes, Yolie, I know. . . I have to be there. . . You guys are my friends. . ." She replied, zipping her suitcase shut. She picked up her purse and slung that over her shoulder. She then picked up her suitcase and quietly left her room, trying to make as little noise as she could possible could. She didn't want to wake her parents up and explain everything. Or anything. "Ok, I'm leaving my apartment-- it's gonna take me about forty-five minutes to arrive at the airport. . .but I am on my way, so hang on, ok?"

"Ok, Mimi. . .just hurry! We need you. . .so Matt doesn't---" Yolie started to say, but was cut off when the phone was yanked out of her hands by Joe.

"So Matt doesn't what?" Mimi asked, confused. . .And suddenly worried.

"Mimi, we'll explain everything to you when you get here. . ."Joe answered, avoiding the subject. "I've got to go. . . uh, ya know don't want to use all my long distance minutes! Bye!"

Before Mimi could reply, she was met by the dial tone. She sighed and hung up. Now she was really worried. . ._What is going on?_ She wondered, as she hailed a taxi down. _What are they not telling me?_

She got into the cab and told him where she had to go. She sat back into the seat, and rubbed her temples, willing herself to relax. This was serious. They really needed her. . .or else they wouldn't be calling at one or so in the morning. Luckily, her parents hadn't heard her cell ringing or they'd be asking questions. 

But she was worried about the part about Matt. What was going on with Matt? What kind of trouble was he in? What about Tai and Sora and TK? Where were they? She groaned in frustration, and hit her suit case, trying to sort it out. When Yolie called, she didn't explain much. . .only that they really needed her to be here and that Matt and Tai and the Digital World was in some sort of trouble.

"What is going on?" She asked to herself, her eyes up ward, and ignored the puzzled look from the cab driver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yolie! You almost blurted it out!" Cody said calmly, after Joe had hung up with Mimi. Joe and the others all stared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Yolie said, glaring. "Why couldn't I tell her?" She then asked.

Joe sighed. "Look. . .I don't want to worry Mimi than she already is." Joe replied. "She's already worried. . . I mean, normally we wouldn't call her so late in the night. . .but this was urgent and she has to know that." He paused. "But we don't want to tell her all the details!"

"Oh, um, ok," Yolie replied. "So, I'm assuming you're gonna be the one explaining everything to her, huh?"

"Huh? What? Why me?" Joe replied.

"Because you're the one who is going to pick her up!" Izzy pointed out, "So, you get to explain it to her when you drive back here."

"Oh, man." Joe groaned. "I don't want to tell her. . .sheesh, she's kinda scary when she's upset or angry!"

Izzy smirked. "Well, it's your loss. . . not ours. You get to explain it to her and that's that." He replied smugly.

Cody and Yolie grinned at Joe, and all he did was groan again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"We're almost there---" Sora gasped, taking a deep breath, and resting against a boulder. 

"G-good." Davis said, "Cuz I'm tired of walking so much."

The team had been walking non stop after they've came into the Digital World. They headed toward Primary Village, but oddly, it seemed to take twice as long to get there than normally. And they hadn't met up with any of their digimon. . .which had Sora and the others worrying.

"I still don't like how we haven't met up with any of our digimon," Kari said slowly. "I mean, something most be up for them to just--- disappear."

Davis nodded. "It's-- it's kinda disturbing." He said softly. "I don't' like this, you guys. . .something must've happened."

Ken nodded slowly. "But what could've happened to make them disappear out of sight completely?" He wondered.

"Beats me, Ken," TK replied. "But Patamon is always here to visit me. . .when I come through. He knows. . .he's always here. . .and I'm starting to worry."

"Shut up. . .please . . ." Sora said quietly. "I don't want to think the worst. Biyomon is ok, I know she is!"

Kari picked up the desperation and worry in Sora's voice. She walked up to her friend and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine, Sora. . .They wouldn't give up or give in to whatever's happening out there!"

Before Sora or anyone else could reply, there was a rustle in the bushes next to Davis. Everyone spun around to the noise, startled and tense. A few seconds of tension, nothing came out and all relaxed. But the rustle came again and then something jumped out and landed on Davis.

"Davis! Watch out!" Sora cried, but she was too late. Davis had fallen on his back, and was struggling with the unknown digimon. . . . . . . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm evil. I'm sooooo sorry about that cliffhanger. . .not. But don't worry, nothing bad will happen. . . . I promise. Sorry if this part took too long. . . gah, I've started school so I'm really sorry. Don't worry, I'll get the fourth part up as soon as I can. . . And I'm working on it right now, actually.

Well, no flames. . .please review. Reviews make me happy. . .^_~

buh~bye for now!


	4. Mimi comes & A new Digimon

Hey, People! Long time no see! *waves and grins* Well, here is...what is it? the third chapter? Or is it fourth? Ack! I do not know! It has been too long and I am sorry for that! *sighs* I've major issues going on in my life, and I've been trying to handle it the best I can, and sadly, I haven't had the time to write.

Well, here ya go. Sorry about the long---ass wait. I didn't mean to take too long. 

DISCLAIMER: Look people, you know I don't own Digimon, nor will I ever. If I did, I'd be writing more Digimon stories and be getting money for it!

Hehe, enjoy. And No flames, or I will email them back to your faces, k? *smiles sweetly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi sighed, her eyes scanning the crowds of people for Joe. He had called her up and told her he was the one who was picking her up. He sounded weary and she wondered why. It sounded like he was afraid to be in the same car as her when he was going to tell her the whole story. She frowned and thought, _What is really going on? Why would Joe be scared to tell me something?_

"Mimi!" 

She heard someone shout her name from somewhere on her right. She turned to look and saw that it was Joe, rushing to where she was. He looked worried and frazzled, with a touch of relief on his face. He reached her and smiled at her, his dark eye apologetic. 

"Hey, Joe!" She replied, hugging him quickly. After she pulled apart she bent down to pick up her suit case, but Joe took it from her hands.

"No, Mimi, I'll get it." He told her, glancing at her. "Come on, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get finished telling you the whole story," He said, bluntly. "And we need to get back to the school anyways, to see how the others are doing."

"Sure, okay," Mimi replied, somewhat mystified. She followed him out of the airport and into the parking lot. She sighed to herself, really curious and really worried about whatever the situation was. Normally she knew what was going on, but this time. . . she hadn't a clue. And Joe seemed reluctant to tell her about whatever was happening.

As they reached his car, Mimi stopped and stared at Joe. She sighed and said, "Joe, tell me what is going on now. . . I hate being left out, and I hate not knowing what is happening to my friends."

Joe stopped what he was doing--- which was putting her suitcase in the back of the car--- and looked up, surprised and worry sketched across his face. He sighed heavily and slowly put the suitcase in the back. He nodded to the passenger side door and said, "Get in, Mimi. . .I'll tell you everything and not leave a single detail out."

Mimi nodded, and opened the door, sliding in. She settled herself in and watched Joe get into the car, a heavy aura around him. _This must be serious-- More serious than I thought, _she thought, waiting patiently for the explanation.

Joe started the car, and pulled out of the lot. It was quiet for the first few minutes until Joe started to talk. . .started to explain what the exact situation was and how serious it all is. Mimi's eyes widened in shock and in horror as he slowly explained it the best he could.

"Oh, no. . ."She wailed, "This isn't good!"

"You're telling me," Joe said glumly. "We need to see how Sora and the others are holding up. . .and see if they had found Tai and Matt yet."

Mimi heard the doubt in Joe's voice. That is if they do find Tai and Matt, which wasn't a sure bet. Maybe they weren't alive. . .or maybe they were. But whatever what was going on. . .they had to save the Digital World and their friends, Mimi thought.

__

We just have to, She thought, _or nothing will be ok again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Davis!" Sora screamed as she watched her friend and fellow Digidestined being attacked by a digimon. She scrambled to him, picking up a large stick on her way. She hefted it up and was about to whack the digimon over the head with it when a shout stopped her cold.

"No, Sora! It's Veemon!" Ken shouted, running to her side, and grabbed the stick away from her.

Sora looked--- it was Veemon. He wasn't attacking Davis but was bouncing joyfully on his chest and kept saying, "Oh, Davis, I'd thought I'd never see you again!"

"Oh. . . I'm so, so sorry, Veemon," Sora apologized her breaking. "I thought---I thought you were attacking him!"

Veemon looked up and grinned. "Nah, I wasn't." He jumped off of Davis and jumped into Sora's arms. "It's okay, Sora. . . I know you didn't mean it!" He told her.

Davis sat up and glanced at Sora. It looked like she was about to burst into tears. He stood up and walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sora, it's okay. We'll find them. . . we'll save the worlds. . .we've done it before. . .don't worry now." He told her softly.

Kari and TK exchanged surprised glances. Davis wasn't being obnoxious or annoying or impulsive. He was thinking before he was speaking. . .and from his heart. Anyone could tell that he hadn't given up nor will he ever.

"Thanks, Davis," Sora sniffed. "I--I know you're right."

"And he is," Ken said, softly. "We mustn't give up hope now. We'll save them." He gave an ironic smile. "After all, we are the Digidestined, are we not?"

"Yes!" Kari laughed. "And we will save the worlds!"

"That's good. . .need any help?" Came a cheerful voice over to Sora's left.

Everyone looked and saw it was Biyomon. Sora gave a shout of joy and rushed to her friend, gathering her in her arms. She gave the little pink bird a long, hard hug and then set her down again, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Biyomon, you're alright!" She said. "I--- we were starting to wonder where all our digimon were!"

"We're hiding. . ."Patamon said, coming out of the bushes, with Gatomon and Wommon with him. "It's not safe to be out in the open anymore."

Patamon flew over to TK and sat on his usual spot on the Digidestined's hat. He looked at everyone else and sighed. "Every sense the-- the evil has been around, sucking the life out everything and anything on sight. . .it isn't safe."

Each of the Digidestined went to their digimon. They were relieved and immediately felt safer having them with them. Sora sighed, hating to be the one to say this. . . they had to keep going. They've already had a long enough break as is, and Tai and Matt may need their help.

"Guys, we need to move on," She said loudly, getting their attention. "I mean, sooner or later we'll run into Tai and Matt. . . Let's make it sooner, okay?"

Davis nodded. "Sora's right. . .Let's continue." He seconded. He glanced around everyone, and smiled his cheeky grin. . .so similar to Tai's that Sora's heart ached. She gave him a grateful smile, for everyone nodded their heads and got up, willing to go on.

"Hmm, yeah," Ken agreed. He looked down at Wormmon. "Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

Wormmon smiled. "I'll walk, thanks Ken." He answered.

"Okay, then, gang, let's be off then," TK said, grinning. "Let's go do our usual business, and save the Digital World!"

That brought a laugh out from everyone, slowly easing the anticipation of finding Matt and Tai. . . and bring hope back into their hearts, and not giving up, like some were secretly doing. So the group heading slowly out, each thinking to their selves one, Veemon suddenly stopped, his gazing in the sudden distance. . . they had reached the edge of the forest.

"Veemon, why'd you stop?" Davis asked quizzically. He looked up into the distance and his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my God! It's Tai and Matt!" He gasped.

Sora looked, startled and worried, into the distance. Davis was right, Tai and Matt were running their fastest to get to where they were. They looked dead tired to, and that's when she noticed Agumon and Gabumon trying to hold off MetalPanthamon with their weak blasts. She spun to face Biyomon and said, "It's time, Biyomon!" and held out her digivice.

Biyomon nodded and soon all the others were digi -volving along with her. Soon, Birdamon, X-Veemon, Stingmon, Angewoman and Angemon were all on their way to help out Agumon and Gabumon. 

Sora bit her lip, wising there was something she could do to help Tai and Matt. She looked up and yelled, "BIRDAMON!" Her friend looked down at her. "GET TAI AND MATT!"

Birdamon nodded her head and headed for Tai and Matt, making Sora feeling slightly better. But they weren't out of the woods just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt? You still with me?" Tai gasped, as he and Matt continued their hardest to run toward the edge of the forest. 

Matt started to slow down, already tired. He took a deep breath and nodded, pushing himself. "Y-yes, Tai, right behind you," He managed to gasp. He thought he was in good shape but it wasn't everyday you get chased down by some psychopath digimon.

"G-good." Tai replied. That was when he noticed the figures on the edge of the forest. He smiled just a little. "Matt, I think the others are over there!" He said joyfully.

"R-r-really?" Matt wheezed, getting tired. "Tha-that's good. . .Tai, I- I don't think I can make it. . . "

Tai spun around, suddenly angry. He stopped running as did Matt and grabbed his shoulders roughly, and yelled, "DON'T you DARE give up on me, Matt Ishida!"

Matt gave him a weak grin. He slowly shook his head and said, "Well. . .Ok, then, Tai, led the way. . . The others can't help us out all that much though---"

As he said this Birdamon suddenly appeared. They looked at each other surprised. But before they could say anything, Birdamon lowered herself down and ordered, "Grab on, you two!"

The boys did, each grabbing a foot and held on for dear life. She took to the wind again and flew off into the direction of where Sora and the others were waiting anxiously. She carefully dropped them done and they were swarmed by their friends.

"Tai! Are you okay?!" Sora asked her boyfriend, taking him in her arms, and giving him a long, hard hug along with a quick kiss.

"Um, yeah, now I am," He replied, giving his usual cheeky grin.

"Matt!" TK said, rushing to his fallen brother who held his knees to his chest. TK embraced his brother, and held him, knowing Matt needed it though he would never ask. "I'm glad you're okay, Matt," TK whispered, "Cuz I never want you to do that again, you're my brother and I need you."

He felt his brother stiffened and knew he had hit one of the soft spots for why his brother was acting this way. He held Matt tighter, letting him know he meant it, and then pulled back, smiling.

Matt looked at TK and bit the inside of his cheek with guilt. "I-I'm sorry, TK." He said, and looked at everyone else, who had been pretending to be occupied. "I'm sorry, guys. . .If it weren't for me, this wouldn't be happening." His voice was soft and it shook slightly, the most anyone has heard any emotion in it.

Sora dropped next to Matt, her heart aching. She knew that he had like her. And she felt partly responsible for his behavior. She gave him a hug and said, "Matt. . .I don't care if you're the one who started this. . .But I do care that you'll be alright. . .and we've always have beaten something together." She looked up at everyone else. "So let's go beat this monster once and for all."

Tai smiled. He held out his hand, and Matt grasped it, and was pulled up with Tai's help. Matt smiled back, some of his old self returning. He gave his brother and Sora a smile that let them know he was going to be okay.

"Sora's right, gang," Tai said, turning to everyone else, a serious look on his face. "Let's beat MetalPanthamon. . ." He looked at Matt both of his eyebrows raised with amusement and sarcasm. "Before he kills me with his ego!"

Matt snickered and everyone else looked puzzled. "Okay, Tai, I'm with you on that one." He replied, and looked at Gabumon. "Ready?"

Gabumon smiled. "As always Matt." He answered.

"Let's kick it!" Tai shouted, and held out his digi-vice, that Sora had given him when they were hugging. 

Matt took his digi-vice and also held it out. "Gabumon. . .Time to join the rest of the gang!" He said, smiling a little and glancing into the distance where the other digimon were battling it out with MetalPanthamon.

Gabumon digi-volved into Garurumon. Agumon digi-volved into Greymon. The two digimon took off and headed for the fight, knowing that their help was greatly needed. Matt bit his lip, and felt an arm going around his shoulders. He looked up to see Tai, smiling down at him with a knowing smile.

"Matt," He said quietly, "you are my best friend. . .Just know that when you need someone to talk to. . .I'm always here. As with your brother. We don't want to see you get hurt."

Matt smiled back and shook his head. "I know, Tai, I know." He replied. He switched his gaze on to the battle. "I hope we can get through this, though."

Tai gave a cheeky grin and punched his friend's shoulder lightly. "Hey, we will, we will!" He replied, forcing himself to be optimistic and hopeful. Then suddenly, as they watched the scene. . . Matt gasped, and he shook his head.

"Tai! They're losing! MetalPanthamon is too strong for them!" He said, noticing that their digimon were starting to slack off. He gripped his digi-vice and took a step forward, his eyes searching for Garurumon. He found his friend, and shouted, "Garurumon! Digi-volve!!!!"

Garurumon heard. . .And suddenly digi-volved into WereGarurumon and used his Metal Wolf Claw to deliver the final attack on MetalPanthamon. MetalPanthamon's face showed shock and anger as he realized that he was about to be destroyed and die. He leveled his eyes onto Matt, into the distance and whispered, "I'll be back for you, my Mattie." And suddenly he was gone, ending the quick yet not easy battle.

Matt somehow heard, despite the distance and felt chills go up his spine. He gasped and shook his head. He took a step back, only to bump into Tai. Tai noticed Matt was shaking a bit, so he pretend to ignore it. . . Knowing that Matt didn't want to be asked.

Suddenly all the digimon showed up, only in their rookie forms. Everyone crowed around theirs, congratulating them on the well done victory. But Gabumon and Matt were having a quiet conversation.

"Matt, you heard what he said to you," Gabumon told him, stating the obvious. "There is something up with you."

"Gabumon. . .What does. . . did he want with me? How am I special enough for him to want to come back to me?" Matt replied, desperation in his voice. "I know he did say that not only I have 'special powers' but the other digi-destined as well. . .Yet I have a feeling he wanted me and only me."

Gabumon nodded. "I felt that too. Don't worry Matt, we've won this time. And we will again in the next battle." He replied.

"What if we don't?" Matt shot back.

Gabumon leveled his gaze onto Matt. "Matt. . .this isn't you. What is the matter?" He asked, starting to worry.

Matt blinked and his azure eyes came into focus. "Gabumon. . .Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, confusion in his face. 

Gabumon frowned to himself, starting to really worry. "Matt. . .What was the last thing you remembered?" He asked.

"Um. . .Telling you digi-volve." He replied, raising an eyebrow. "I take it that you guys won, for you are back."

Gabumon nodded. "Yes, we did." He smiled, knowing that he had to talk to Tai soon. Tai might know what was going on. . .He and Matt were both with the digimon and probably got lots of interesting information from him.

"Gabumon. . . why are you still staring at me like that?" Matt asked, feeling weird. "Did I say something. . . odd?"

Gabumon smiled his smile and shook his head. "It's okay, Matt. Nothing is wrong," He answered yet thought, What is wrong with you Matt? Why are you acting this way?

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy was talking to Tai when suddenly someone flew into the room and before he knew it, was getting a hug. He looked up to realize that it was Mimi, and she was grinning down at him, with Joe in the background trying to hid his laughter. Izzy sighed and said, "Hi Mimi. . .I see you made it."

Mimi lost her cheerful smile and nodded. "Of course, Izzy. When my friends are in need. . .I'm there. Although," She said thoughtfully, "I believe I'm going to get grounded for this, big time. But that is okay. . ." She shrugged and shook her head. "Anything new?"

Izzy nodded, a smile on his face. "Yes, very good news. Sora, Ken, TK, Kari and Davis had found Matt and Tai. They had destroyed the first set of evil digimon. But. . . We don't know what is coming up next." He reported, and sighed. "But the bad news is. . . Matt. He has been acting weird. Gabumon and Matt had a conversation, but the only thing is Matt didn't remember having it. So Gabumon told Tai, and he told me in return. Only we know though. Something is up with Matt and we clearly do not know what it is." 

"Oh." Mimi replied softly. She lowered her eyes, sighing. "So. . .Now what?"

"Mimi, we don't know, didn't you hear?" Yolie replied quietly. She sighed. "This is has to be one of the worst things we've somehow have gotten involved with."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, and for the first time, it has to deal with another Digidestined. . .we can't do anything too impulsive or it may hurt or make things worse." She said softly.

Cody took out some of his grandpa's prune juice and asked, "Anyone want any prune juice?"

Joe, Izzy and Yolie all shook their heads. "No, thank you, Cody," Yolie answered, taking a bite of one of her deserts she had with her from her store. "I've got this."

"Mimi?" Cody asked, somewhat hopefully.

Mimi blinked, and she said, "What?" She looked at Cody and then his prune juice. "No, no thank you, Cody."

"Mimi, where were you?" Izzy asked, noticing her blank expression. "You were thinking of something weren't you?"

Mimi nodded. "Izzy, I've a question. . .How did Sora know about the Dark Mist?" She asked.

Izzy shrugged. "She said something about it coming from a dream. . .Why?" He answered.

Mimi frowned. "A dream? That's odd." She said, somewhat distractedly.

Izzy peered closely at Mimi. "Hey, Meems whatever you're thinking, please share with us. Don't keep us out here in the dark," He told her.

"Hmm, ok. Here's a suggestion-- maybe Sora didn't have a dream about the Dark Mist," Mimi said slowly, thinking out loud. "Maybe another digimon. . .a good digimon, who has the same abilities as Panthamon but. . . Only does good. Maybe they're trying to help us."

Izzy's eyes narrowed slightly. "I've not thought of that." He admitted.

"We could have outside help and not know it," Joe agreed. "But why wouldn't they tell us if they were helping us or not?"

****

"Then that would defeat the whole purpose of seeing if you Digidestined were actually smart," Came a feathery, light voice from the computer. 

The gang spun around to face the voice, completely startled. They quickly crowed around the computer, peering down into the screen to see an angel like bird, with magnificent blue feathers and piercing blue eyes, stare back at them. It's golden beaked curved sharply and deadly, defeating the innocence of the look of the digimon angel bird. 

"W-who are you?" Mimi blurted, brushing her hair behind her ear, leaning over Izzy's shoulder, trying to get a look.

****

"I am called Fortuenmon. . .I come to those in dreams, yes, good dreams, for I don't harm, and try to give hints as to what the person or persons should do. . ." Fortuenmon said lightly, her eyes narrowing. **"I cannot tell that I am helping until the person or persons have figured it out."**

"In this case, Mimi figured out. . ." Cody said slowly. "That's when you decided to come in."

Fortuenmon nodded her head. She peered up at them from the screen. **"I am here to help you in any way possible. . .Yet, I cannot tell you what to do, I can only guide you." **She said, regret in her voice. **"I can only tell you that you are on the right track so far, and you need to look into Gennai's prophecy a bit closer. There are more hints in there."**

Mimi directed her gaze onto Izzy. "Izzy, let me see that prophecy, I want to look at it myself." She told him. 

Izzy nodded. He pulled out his laptop, did a few seconds of quick tapping and suddenly the prophecy showed up on his screen. Mimi bent down, narrowing her eyes in concentration as she quietly read the prophecy. It was silent for away, when Mimi sighed quietly and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not seeing anything new--- only the things that my friends have told me," She replied. She sighed, closing her eyes, letting her mind wander.

"It's okay, Meems," Izzy said, quietly, noticing the distressed look on her face. "We'll get it sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner than later," Cody said just as quietly.

Joe nodded his head. "What if we can't solve this thing in time?" He asked.

"We wing it, of course," Yolie replied. She shrugged when everyone looked at her with puzzled expressions. "You know, ad-lib as we go, improvise, make it up. . . That type of winging it."

Yolie noticed that they were staring at her. "What? Why are you guys still staring at me? Why'd I say?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Yolie. . .Wings!" Joe suddenly blurted.

"What about wings?" She replied. "The prophecy said nothing about wings!"

"Um. . ." Joe stammered, puzzled. "I don't know, something to do with wings!"

"I know. . .How odd. It seemed really important too." Mimi added.

"Fortuenmon, what about wings?" Izzy asked, switching his gaze on the screen, looking at the angelic bird. "I think you know something."

****

"Maybe I do. But like I said, I cannot give clues." Came the reply, a tone of regret in it. **"It isn't my job, really, to give you the hints. Only to say that you are on the correct path."**

Mimi stomped her foot. "That does not help!" She whined. "Our friends are in danger and you can't help us?!"

"Mimi," Yolie said, quietly, placing a hand on her friend's arm, "Calm down. Freaking out will not help us nor get us any further." 

Mimi sighed and slumped in a chair. "I know and I'm sorry." She said softly. "I just feel so hopeless and totally defeated."

****

"You aren't defeated just yet, Digidestined. Keep looking." The digimon urged. **"Believe it or not, you are so close!" **

Izzy nodded. "Fortuenmon is correct, we cannot give up." He said, into the silence that had followed the digimon's line. "We must keep working, guys! Our friends are in danger, they need our help and we need to solve this!"

Mimi jumped up from her chair, and shouted, "Izzy's right, we can't give up!" 

Cody nodded. "Izzy, I am right here with you. We're a team, and we can get through this." He said.

"As am I." Joe seconded.

"As we all are." Yolie replied.

From the screen the angelic bird smiled. It's plan was going perfectly. It's cousin's of the evil side shall not win, she won't allow it. She slowly disappeared from the screen, letting the team work on the prophecy alone. She did her part of the job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, whatcha think? Good? Ok? No bad reviews or flames. *points up* Or I will do my little...er, promise. *smiles sweetly* Okay then? Got it? Good.

Again sorry about the long wait. Can we tell that I am winging this? That I am just writing it as it happens? *winks* Well, I am.

Later, readers! Don't forget to give me a nice, good, or ok review!

__


	5. The Clue

* looks up from her computer* Oh, dear God, Zara has updated rather quickly this time! Has the world ended or what?? *grins* Okay, no really, I was in a writing mood and suddenly, my muse decided to hit me . . .*looks around for her muse* Ah, he must be hiding. . .I just wanted to thank him!

Oh, this is the fifth chapter of the Dark Mist Saga. . .I hope whoever is reading this, is enjoying this. If not, I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards or whatever. Like I care. I'm just writing it, because I like to wing stories. *stops and realizes what she just said* Um, I'm not winging this story, really! _Sure, sure you're not._

*stares* Oh, so there's my muse. . .Hmm, nice to see you again. . .Are you going to leave me with no ideas for the next chapter, making these poor readers who are reading the DMS to wonder and hate me?

__

If you're nice to me, I'll give you all the ideas you want.

*shrugs* Okay. . .Want to say the disclaimer?

__

Sure, I love disclaimers!

You wouldn't know, for you've never really done one. . . *stops at muse's glare* okay, okay, I'll be nice. Go for it, muse...*needs to think of a name for her muse*

__

Yes, you do. But....

DISCLAIMER: _We all know that Zara doesn't own the digimon. . .only the ideas, in which she gets from me, her muse._

*claps* very good, muse. . .

__

Thank you.

Okay, on with the story, readers! You can ignore me and my muse, we're just crazy. . .^_^

__

Oh, and please try to remember to review for us! We want good reviews! Thanks!

Oh, *blushes* I forgot about that. . .*grins* Listen to my muse please! No flames either! Those hurt my feelings. . .As well as my muses'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

  
"Just like old times, huh?" Tai muttered cheerfully, as he and the other Digidestined sat around the camp fire. He stared at the flames, thinking about the memories of their first time in the digital world.

"Yeah." Matt replied, losing himself as well in the flames. He sat next to Gabumon, totally unaware of the fact that Gabumon was keeping a very watchful eye on him. He smiled at Tai. "Remember all those fights we used to have?"

"Of course. How could I not?" Tai retorted back, and grinned smugly. "I did kick your ass more times than you kicked mine."

"Nah-uh, I kicked yours more," Matt shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Kari giggled and TK just rolled his eyes. Davis and Ken exchanged amused glances and Sora just smiled, taking a hold of Tai's hand and giving it a squeeze. She was glad to have him back....as well as Matt. She glanced over at him, having a guilty feeling. She hadn't told him yet that TK had told her his secret. She bit her lip and thought it would be best not to bring it up. She didn't want to cause a rift in TK and Matt's relationship.

"Don't worry about it," Tai told her softly. "TK will tell him all in good time that he had told you and I." He and Matt's conversation had ended and now Ken, Davis and Kari were all discussing their time in the Digital world, comparing the older Digidestined's journey with theirs.

Sora sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, gazing up at the stars that were visible. "I still feel so bad; yet I know you are right." She replied just as softly.

Tai bit his lip. "As do I, Sora, as do I." He whispered, closing his eyes and sighing.

Matt noticed Sora and Tai's concerned and worried glances that were directed at him. He felt that it wasn't about how he had been acting, but something entirely different. He glanced at his brother who was off a little, talking to Patamon, with a worried and anxious expression on his face. He frowned, something was up. 

He stood up and ignored everyone's gazes as he made his way toward his brother. He sat down and said, quietly, "TK, something is up. Tell me."

TK started and a guilty look flashed across his face. "What do you mean what is up? Nothing's up, really, we're just worried about this outcome----" He lied, rambling a little.

"TK, you are not a great liar." Matt cut in smoothly. "Stop lying to me. You and Tai and Sora all keep giving me these looks and I've a feeling it's about something I thought I told you to keep to yourself."

"Um..."TK sighed and groaned. "Look, I'm sorry, Matt, I really am! I had to tell Tai and Sora about how you felt about Sora, and how you were considering to ask her out, but Tai beat you to it, and how it hurt you and-----"

Matt's face became blank. "So they know?" He asked.

TK's face flushed guiltily and nodded. "Yes...they do." He answered. "I'm so sorry, Matt! But I was concerned about you! So they were too!" He paused. "I had to tell Tai so he could feel really bad and come and save you!" He added.

Matt stared at his grass, biting his lip. After a few seconds of silence, TK staring at him hesitatingly waiting for his reaction, he was surprised to see Matt look up, with tears in his eyes. He gently touched his older brother's shoulder and asked, "Matt. . .what is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, TK." Matt said softly. "I just want to thank you...You did the right thing...and I can't hate you, nor get mad at you for worrying about me." 

TK grinned and gave his brother a hug. "Matt, you're my brother, I care and I love you more than anything! You've got to see that by now!" He chided his brother gently. "You've got to see that everyone else does too!"

Matt smiled. "I know, I know...." Was all he said, and gave a yawn. "I'm sorry, but I'm dreadfully tired...this has NOT been one of the best days I've had!"

TK laughed. "Hmm, I thought that was yesterday that you were having a bad day!" He pointed out.

"Um...whatever," Matt said lamely, raising an eyebrow. "Same thing, if you ask me!"

TK laughed quietly and soon Matt joined in. Matt jerked his head towards the fire and asked, "Want to join them now?" 

TK smiled. "As long as you come with me." He glanced at Patamon who had been sitting at TK's side quietly, just listening and watching the two brothers chat. "You too, Patamon."

"Of course, TK!" Patamon replied back cheerfully. He looked at Matt. "You okay now, Matt?"

Matt smiled, and replied, "Yeah, I think I am." He helped TK up and the trio joined the rest of the group. Matt gave Tai and Sora a small smile and mouthed, "I know now." Then he winked and sat down, joining the other's conversation, leaving the couple staring at him with surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wing," Mimi muttered in her sleep, as she groaned softly. "Wing and birds....angels..."

Joe stared. "Izzy, she is talking in her sleep about birds and angels and wings," He told the redhead who was still looking at the prophecy with Yolie and Cody. "Maybe she's getting help."

They were still in the computer lab at the school, and it had only been an hour since Fortuenmon had disappeared without a trace, leaving them all the more puzzled. Mimi was tired from her pack and flight, and had fallen asleep, her head in her arms on a table. The others thought it was best to let her sleep, not wanting her to disturb her. They all knew how she felt about her beauty sleep. (A/N: hehehe, really now...^_^...Just being silly)

Izzy stopped as did everyone. They all stared at Joe then at Mimi then back at Joe. Izzy coughed slightly, and asked, "Do you like Mimi, Joe to be staring at her while she is sleeping?"

Joe blushed. "No, I just heard her and I looked over." He stammered.

"Yeah, sure," Yolie replied, rolling her eyes. "Just listen and see if she says anymore, Joe."

Joe sighed, and closed his eyes. "Whatever you say, Yolie." He replied. Then suddenly he opened his eyes having an idea. He quietly pushed his chair over to Mimi, ignoring the puzzled looks. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Mimi, can you hear me?" Joe asked softly, seeing if he could attempt to have a conversation with her while she was sleeping.

"Hmm, Joe, what're you doing here?" Mimi mumbled. "But I'm glad to see you anyways."

"As am I, Meems." Joe replied, not believing that this was working. "You said something about wings?"

Mimi's face lit up. "Wings are essential. They help those who need it to fly and go after dreams. They are on angels, which . . .help when you need them." She answered. "I thought I was by myself at the time I said that, but whatever."

"You were, but I over heard you. I just was curious as to why you said that." Joe replied. 

"Oh. Okay."

Izzy, Cody and Yolie all stared at the two, amazed that this was happening. It was just too weird to see someone talking to another in their sleep yet both holding a decent conversation.

"Do you know how that fits into the prophecy?" Joe asked, biting his lip, hoping that she'd have an answer.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the prophecy," Mimi answered.

Joe and the others groaned silently, all hoping that they were about to have a change of luck.

"However," Mimi continued, bringing silence back to the room, "If you take the original prophecy, copy and paste it, the answer will show itself as clear as day."

Joe blinked, and frown. That did not make any sense what so ever. He glanced over at Izzy. "Should we. . . ?" He asked doubt in his voice.

"I don't see why not," Izzy replied, already doing the task. "What harm could it do?" He replied.

Just then Mimi woke up to find her self staring into the face of Joe. She yawned and blinked her eyes. "Joe, what're you doing way over here?" She asked.

"Believe it or not, Meems, we just had a conversation." Joe answered.

"What, you and I?" Mimi asked, confused.

"Yes."

"But. . .but I was sleeping--- how can I talk to you if I was sleeping?" Mimi asked, even more confused and a hint of doubt in her tone.

"We don't know; we think someone was talking through you," Yolie replied, taking over for a bit. 

"Kind of like hidden help or something," Cody commented. "They can't help us directly, but they can reach us in our dreams."

"Was it Fortuenmon?" Mimi wondered. She shook her head and answered her own question. "I don't think it was. Someone else is helping us, but who?"

"Who ever it was, we should thank them," Izzy said slowly. "We just got another clue."

"Why, what's up?" Yolie replied, glancing at the computer screen, as did the others. "Hey, its just the prophecy, it doesn't look any different."

"Yes, it does, look harder." Izzy replied, waiting for the others see. 

"Some of the words are in bold...and capitalized." Mimi said slowly, as she glanced at it.

What they saw was:

__

"The Original Carrier of the Crest of Friends**H**ip shall fall and create pure evil. Th**O**ugh he may have a caring heart, his feelings of loneliness and sadness are dominate than those of ha**P**pin**E**ss and love. 

"Defeating all enemies **SHALL** not be **AN **easy task, but it can be **D**one. However defeating the Dark Mist **WILL** not. Only the power and strength of The Crest of Friends**H**ip can it be brok**E**n--only to cost the **L**ife of the carrier. The love of all combined shall bring back the Crest of Friendshi**P**."

". . .I don't get it," Yolie replied. "I don't see anything as to what those bold letters mean expect the word 'shall' and 'will' and 'an'."

Izzy frowned, his eyes scanning it out. "Yolie copy the bold letters and words out as they appear, please, on a piece of paper." He asked.

Yolie ran to her back pack and dug through it, and retrieved a notebook. She quickly scribbled out the letters as she saw them : "**H O P E SHALL AN D WILL H E L P**"

"Okay, got it." She replied and held it out for all to see. "Anyone see anything?"

Mimi blinked her eyes. "Hope shall and will help." she said slowly, surprising herself and the others. "That's what it says."

Izzy frowned and did a quick once over only to see that she was right. "Mimi, you're right, there is no other way as to what else it could mean. That is the answer. . ."

"Hope?" Cody questioned. "What does that mean though? Is it talking about the crests?"

"Crests. . ." Izzy muttered slowly. "Crest of Hope. . .TK, of course." He replied. "But how does he fit into this. . .?"

Joe sighed. "If you ask me none of this fits together; none of this makes any sense." He said. "How, why does . . . When did TK get involved?"

"Because Matt and TK are brothers; they are the opposite of each other." Cody replied seriously. "TK is happy, bright, open and emotional. Matt on the other hand guards himself. Sure, he is there when you need him and he does make a good friend, but he keeps it within him."

"Matt needs TK and TK needs Matt," Yolie added. "If anything was to happen to the other, they'd be devastated. Matt can't do this alone, he needs TK, whether he knows it or not."

"Hmm, but. . .he also needs the rest of us as well, its just TK can get to Matt in ways in which we cannot." Izzy replied.

"So. . .This means what now?" Mimi replied, waving her hand in a circle. "And how does this help us and the others?"

Izzy directed his gaze onto Mimi. "Nothing should happen to TK or else Matt will lose hope, and will go back to how he was and make the Dark Mist stronger than it already is." He replied solemnly. "We can't let that happen either; TK has to be protected--- He means the world to Matt. Without TK, Matt probably wouldn't be alive, unless Tai got through to him."

"Oh." Mimi replied. "Well, isn't that happy news." She replied sarcastically. 

"It is in a way, for we now know that in order for Matt to continue TK needs to be alive." Joe replied. He gave Mimi a smile. "Well, Mimi, you must be our good luck, for ever since you arrived we've made progress --- more progress than before!"

Mimi blushed and replied, somewhat smugly and snobbishly, yet sincerity in her voice, "Of course, I am Mimi, the girl who is there for her friends!"

Yolie snickered. "And most likely to get grounded for a year for leaving in the middle of the night without telling her parents anything!" She added.

Mimi groaned and said, "Don't remind me!" She paused, a thought accruing to her. "Wait, what if Matt dies? Then TK would lose hope and that would be bad, for he is the carrier of Hope."

Just then her cell phone ring and all looked at it, the question momentarily forgotten. Mimi glanced at the number and said two words : "My dad."

"Don't answer it!" Yolie blurted. "When you call him back, be like, 'oh, I must've been in the bathroom when you called' because I can guarantee that he will want you home right now!" She explained quickly.

Mimi bit her lip, conflicted. She turned off her phone and looked at the shock faces of Cody and Joe, and said, "My friends are more important at the moment."

Izzy and Yolie nodded with understanding and then Izzy broke the silence by saying, "Mimi, what did you say earlier?"

"I said, what if Matt dies? TK would surely lose hope then. He adores his older brother and means the world to him." She answered.

"Ohh, I see now. But Matt is and will going to die, according to the prophecy." Yolie said.

"No, I know that, but I meant what if he doesn't . . . What if he and the others don't get a chance to get that far though?" She said thoughtfully.

Izzy bit his lips. "Well. . ." He started to say then shook his head vigorously. "No, they will make it; this is Tai and Davis we're talking about--- the both of them will push the others until they're tired, but the others know it's for a good purpose. We've made it and so have the younger Digidestined; we all can do it again if we have to and we will." He said, his words bringing back hope and positive outlook on things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fortuenmon sighed quietly, as she waited for her twin digimon sister to come out and speak to her. They both had a part to play to help the Digidestined beat their cousin. She sighed again and started to pace, wondering what had happened to Chancemon, for she was running rather late and that was very unlike her--- she was the most punctual person she had to know. 

"Fortuenmon!" Came a cry, bringing the digimon out of her trance. She blinked, looking to see who it was who called her name with joy. 

"Chancemon!" She cried back, smiling. "Where have you been? You are late and that is not like you!" She felt much better now that her sister was here, a place not in the Digital World nor the Earth. But some where in between.

Chancemon smiled back and blinked her eyes slowly, a mischievous look sparkling up in them. "I am aware that I am late and my dear sister, I did not mean to worry you so. I had a business to tend to Mimi, one of the Digidestined. I had to use her in order to pull my part." She explained softly.

"What took so long though?" Fortuenmon asked, puzzled. "All you had to do was talk to her through her sleep."

"That's the thing." Chancemon replied, sighing and rolled her golden eyes. "It took forever for that Mimi to fall asleep!" 

Fortuenmon laughed. "Ah, well, you did talk through her, yes?" She asked.

"Of course," her sister replied, nodding her eyes. "And they figured out the message without any trouble and what it could mean." She paused. "Those kids sure are smart."

Fortuenmon nodded. "Yes, which is why they're the ones who can destroy our cousin. He has gone too far and this has to stop." She replied, all humor gone from her voice, with seriousness replacing it.

"He won't find out that we're helping the Digidestined destroy him, will he?" Chancemon asked, fear suddenly trembling in her voice. "If he does, we are so dead!"

"He won't; I made sure that he won't." Fortuenmon said firmly. "If Sinistermon thinks he can get away with this--- he is wrong. He won't take over the digital world nor earth. There are way too many innocent bystanders and lives involved in this. We can't let anyone get hurt."

Chancemon nodded slowly. "But, dear sister, he has already have gone far enough. Many digimon have been hurt because of what he has done to the Digital World so far. The Mist isn't strong in some parts, but the darkness is present, and it frightens the digimon that are still alive."

Fortuenmon sighed wearily. "I tried to hold off some of the Mist and the darkness, but unfortunately I can do so much. I can't get involved too much or Sinistermon will definitely noticed."

Chancemon nodded. "Yeah, let's do the best that we can and hope that the Digidestined will be able to do the rest and save our world." 

Fortuenmon did not have a reply to that, she just stared into her sister's eyes and nodded her head slowly, understanding what would happen if the Chosen Children couldn't save their world and theirs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Sora's eyes blinked sleepily, as she tried to keep herself awake. She was on guard duty, keeping watch. Keeping for watch, she did not know nor did the others. But Tai and Davis both agreed that it would be a good idea to have someone keep watch every two hours or so. She knew she was nearing her end of the watch, but she just couldn't keep her eyes open much longer--- she had to wake Tai up, for he was the next person.

She shook her head, determined to last the rest of the half-hour that was left on her watch. She had to. She didn't want the others to think that she was weak. . .

She shook her head, wondering where that thought had come from. I know the others don't see me as someone weak._ She thought to herself. _I know that they don't!

__

So where did that thought come from?

Sora's eyes widened, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She stood up abruptly from her tree stump and spun around, her eyes scanning the camp for any signs of life. 

Something or someone was here--- she sensed that. But what, she did not know. She bit her lip and silently crept to where Tai was sleeping. She nudged him gently, wanting to wake him up.

He groaned and muttered, "Uhh, no, I don't want to milk Daisy."

Sora frowned, puzzled then giggled. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She nudged him a tad bit harder , intending him to wake up.

Tai sat up unexpectedly and yelled, "DAISY! NO!" 

Just as he sat up, a digimon came charging at the two, attacking the two teens. Sora screamed and smacked Tai, wanting him to wake up; he did only to scream as he noticed the digimon charging at them as he glanced behind Sora's back.

Tai started to call for Agumon but it was too late; the digimon had tackled Sora, making her fall onto Tai. Tai knocked his head on the hard ground, leaving him unconscious. Sora struggled from the digimon's gripe, trying to get her voice to work. That was when she felt the teeth of the digimon sinking into her shoulder. . .leaving her with intense pain.

Sora started to feel dizzy and started to black out, but before she did, she cried out, weakly, "Biyomon. . ." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, *takes a breather* wow, I wrote that in like two days. . . ^_^ thanks to my muse, like I said earlier!

__

Your welcome, you needed to have some time to yourself and your stories...you've been way too stressed!

*gives blank look* uhhhh, well, Let's not get into that, okay? *grins* just give me a nice review and I'll be happy....until the next chapter! Later!

*waves good bye and takes her muse with her*


	6. Coming Together

__

Okay here is the next part you readers who read my stories. And I'm grateful for those who do and don't mind me taking so damn long to post the chapters of this. I think I might be wrapping this up in the next couple of chapters. 

I'm not so sure, but we'll see how it goes!

So here it is, the next chapter, enjoy and sorry for the long delay!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon. . .actually, not really but okay, I just don't own them. Sheesh. **rolls eyes**

Review please! NO flames, thank you

On with the story and once again, I am terribly sorry about the delay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yolie, you wouldn't happen to have any food on you, now would you?" Mimi asked, looking away from the window, breaking her train of thoughts. "I'm kinda hungry."

Yolie paused her conversation with Cody and looked up at the older girl. "No, but I could go and get some. I had some earlier. . ."She replied, slightly trailing off. "But I'll go and get some more, I don't mind."

"Do you want me to come with you, Yolie?" Mimi asked. She sighed a little. "I'm getting rather restless, and I'd like to go for a little walk. It might help me think a little."

Yolie's face lit up. "Sure, Mimi, you can come with me. Come, lets go now so we can get back faster," Yolie answered. "I don't want to leave the others in the Digital World too long."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She turned to the three boys, looking at them. "You guys won't mind, will you?"

"No, not at all. . ." Joe replied. "As long as you bring back some food for us, too!"

"Joe's right, I am getting kinda hungry myself." Izzy added, looking up from the computer.

"Cody?" Yolie asked, looking at the younger boy.;

"Yeah, food would be nice." He answered.

"Well, Yolie, there's our answer." Mimi said, smiling. "Come. Lets us girls go get these boys some food!" She laughed, as she grabbed Yolie's arm, and linking hers through. 

"I guess so," Yolie replied, as she let Mimi drag her out of the room, ignoring the laughter that came from the boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Matt picked up a rock and hurled it at the digimon that was still hovering over Sora. He had woken up to Tai's weird yell about Daisy and then heard Sora's scream. He picked up another rock and hurled it harder at the digimon.

The digimon spun around, glaring at the young blonde, showing it's pearly white shiny and dangerous teeth. Matt gulped and weakly called out, "Gabumon? Oh, Gabumon, I think you should come. . ."

But Davis and Veemon already beat them to it. Veemon had digi -volved into X-Veemon and was charging at the intruding digimon. Davis ran up to Matt and pushed him out of the way of the two tumbling digimon. 

"Sora! Tai!" Matt gasped, pushing the younger digidestined away and stumbled over to where his best friend and friend were, clearly unconscious. He went to Sora first, for he had noticed the digimon biting neck. 

He kneeled down next to her and gently took her in his arms, and she moaned a little. "Sora, oh, Sora, wake up," He whispered, tears threatening his eyes. He turned her neck so he could look at it. It was all swollen and red, but no blood, thank goodness.

He felt someone kneel next to him and he looked up to see Tk and Kari glancing down at their friends. Kari reached over and was about to place a hand on her brother's shoulder when Tai suddenly shot up and screamed, "Daisy, Sora!"

Then he blinked realizing that his sister, Tk and Matt were all looking at him oddly. He stared back, and said, dumbly, "What?"

"Um, I'll ask later," Matt answered. "But we've got to tend to Sora first, Tai. The digimon bit her."

Tai paled and he stood up quickly and glared. "Where is that digimon? How dare he hurt my girlfriend!!" He snarled.

Kari stood up and placed a calming hand on her brother's shoulder. "Tai, calm down. Ken and Davis have that covered. Look, your concern right now is to see to Sora. If it wasn't for Matt, it might've gotten more than a bite." She told him softly.

Tai looked at Matt, who had Sora in his arms, and was standing, staring at the ground, a guarded expression on his face. Tai smiled a little and said, "Thank you, Matt, for helping."

"Why wouldn't I?" Matt calmly replied. "She's my friend and so are you. I wouldn't want you or Sora or any of my friends to be hurt. . .Or to get hurt."

"I know, but saying thank you is the best I can do," Tai said quietly.

"We're friends, Tai," Matt replied, looking up and into Tai's eyes. "Friends don't owe one another. We do it because we're friends and we're there for each other."

Tai grinned. "I can see clearly why you have the crest of friendship, Matt." He told his blushing blonde friend. 

"C'mon, you two, enough with the special guy bonding moment here, but we have to tend to Sora!" Kari said, stifling a smile.

"Kari's right, you two can bond another time!" Tk hastily agreed and tugged on his brothers arm. "C'mon, put her next to the fire, Matt, and I'll see what I can do and see what I can remember from Joe's little lessons."

Matt and Tai exchanged amused glances and smiled. Matt nodded and followed his brother to the fire, with Kari and Tai following close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ken," Davis said, his voice clearly distraught. "Are you sure that is what the digimon said before-- before Stingmon killed him?"

Ken gave his friend a level look. "Yes, Davis, I am sure. I heard as did Wormmon." He answered.

"But--but. . ." Davis stuttered, not liking the idea of being in the Digital World anymore. "Now we have to be even more careful and cautious!" He finally said, slowly calming himself down.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Ken said. He looked back at the camp and watched Tk tend to Sora, Biyomon close by, hovering close to her human partner and friend and Matt, Tai and Kari all staring into the fire, there faces serious as they mumbled to each other. "But I don't know if we should tell the others just yet." He said quietly.

Davis' mouth hung open as he stared at Ken dumbfounded. He then glared and said, angrily, "Not tell the others, Ken? Why not, they deserve to know!"

Ken's hand flew over Davis' mouth, covering it up, and glaring at the other. "Shh, will you keep it down? I don't want them to here!" He hissed. "Don't go all postal on me, Davis, at least here my reason as to why we should not tell them before freaking out!" He said calmly.

Davis backed up a step, pulling away from Ken's touch. His glare softened and he folded his arms across his chest as he stared at the genius. "Okay, Ken, I would like to hear your reason. You must have a good reason." He told him.

"I think I do." Ken answered. He sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and said, softly, "If we tell the others that the digimon said what he said, they'd freak. And Matt would be the one freaking out most. After all, it was for him, the message." He said. "We need to make sure we can do this and not walk around here, thinking that every digimon we meet is coming to kill Matt."

"But they are." Davis pointed out, dryly.

"Yes, but they can't know that, Davis. If they do, we won't get anywhere far. And we need to find the closest tv so the others could join when they can." Ken said calmly, seeing that it was going to take a while to convince Davis not to tell the others.

"Ken, if some psycho digimon was trying to attack and kill me and my friends, I would most certainly like to know." Davis argued. 

"Davis, shut up and lesson to reason and to me!" Ken finally snapped, taking Davis by surprise.

Davis blinked. "Okay, um, you haven't snapped at anyone since you were Digimon Emperor." He said shocked.

"I'm sorry, Davis," Ken said, sighing. "I just want you to listen to me. Trust me on this one, Davis. Please."

Davis bit his lip, conflicted. He looked down at Veemon, who nodded his head and saying, "Davis, I agree."

Davis closed his eyes, groaning. "Okay, okay, okay!" He said, giving up. "I won't tell the others. I promise." He muttered, looking away. "But I'm not liking it."

"You don't have to, Davis." Ken said. "Thank you. When the time is right, we'll tell them, okay?"

"Okay," Davis nodded his head. The words that the digimon said to Wormmon echoed in his head. . . "There's no escape, digidestined. . .you're friend of the crest friendship shall be ours." 

__

Suddenly, Davis' eyes widened. He clutched Ken's arm. "Ken, it said 'ours'!" He said.

Ken smiled, knowing Davis wasn't all that stupid like everyone else thought he to be. "Took you a bit, but I'm glad you noticed, Davis. Yes, it seems to be that Matt, the carrier of the crest of friendship, is wanted badly by the evil guys."

"But why?" Davis replied, confused.

"Not sure, but maybe because he is the brother of Tk who is the carrier of the crest of Hope. I don't know. I wish I knew. . .Or maybe because Matt help feed and create this dark mist."

Davis sighed. "Ugh, I wish this wasn't so damn confusing!" He muttered, rolling his eyes. 

Ken laughed softly. "It has to be, Davis, or it would be too easy to save the Digital world and ours!" He joked. "C'mon, lets go back to camp and see how they are doing with Sora and if she is awake yet." 

"Sure, sure and yes, I know, I won't tell." Davis said, following Ken back to the camp site.

"I know you won't, Davis," Came Ken's soft voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Somewhere in the Digital World, a castle sits upon a steep cliff, with swirling gray and black mists surrounding it and the cliff. The mist was everywhere-- it was the what the digidestined knew as the Dark Mist. It's presence was strong around the castle; it fed off of the energy it's creator, Sinistermon, gave. 

Most of the digimon wonder how a mist could be alive. After all, it was just that--mist. It had no cells or eyes or a body. But it lives. It exists. And it could think just like a human and a digimon. 

And that was what scared the digimon most. That something that should not be alive can think and plot. 

They also could not escape from it. If the Mist wanted you, it shall have you. There was no hiding from it. It knew. It would kill what it needed-- the energy-- and just leave. 

Sinistermon was pacing his in his chamber just hearing upon the news of the death of his creation, Panthamon. He was royally angry. He had spent a lot of time and effort on his subject and some rotten kids, the Digidestined, the Chosen kids,_ he snarled in his mind, had gone and killed him as if it was something they did everyday._

All he wanted was the Chosen one of the carrier of Friendship. He had not intended to involve all the other Chosen. He snarled again, his fangs showing. He was angry, he did not expect to lose his creation Panthamon or to have this much trouble. He thought it was to be easy and quick as a flash.

But no.

The other Chosen just had to get involved.

He snarled again and picked up a nearby table and flung it at the wall, letting it shatter against the stone and ignored the wooden pieces clank to the floor. He could always get another table.

"Master, I have some news," came a shaky voice from the door.

Sinistermon looked up to see a small digimon he claimed---rather order---to be his servant. He snarled and jerked his head, saying, "Come in, servant three. Tell me of the news." 

The frightened digimon took a couple of shaky steps until he was only a foot away from the angry digimon. He nodded his head gravely, and took a couple of deep breaths to help calm his fright.

"I have news that the Chosen children have been receiving help of some sort to help them figure out they prophecy that was given to them and how to beat you." He said all in one breath.

It was quiet.

Suddenly, without no warning, Sinistermon grabbed the frightened digimon and picked him up and shouted, "What?"

"They've been receiving help." The digimon repeated, a tremor in his voice that he did not even bother to hide.

Sinistermon growled angrily and flung the digimon into the wall. He roared, and blew a blast into the wall, and roared again. 

The digimon slammed into the wall, slid to the floor and luckily was not hurt. He quickly made his exit not wanting to be near the powerful digimon when he was clearly angry.

"I wonder who the hell is helping the Chosen?" Sinistermon muttered, calming down, and looking into the mirror to see if he damaged or harmed any of his clothes. He blinked his cat-like eyes and stared at his gray kitty face, wondering who could be helping them. 

He sneered, knowing clearly who it was. The answer was as obvious as day and it made him even more angrier, for they should not be up all in his business. He did not care if they did not like his decision to take over the Digital World and the wanting of the Chosen child of the Carrier of Friendship.

"Fortuenmon and Chancemon you are not going to get away with this!" He hissed. "I clearly told you two to stay out of my business. . ." An evil twinkle shinned in his eyes. "I will have to take care of you two now, despite you being my cousins and all. . ."

He grinned hideously and spun around, stalking to the window and looked down at the Mist and the darkness that surrounded the cliff. 

"Yes, I shall have to take care of you two before you can help the Chosen out anymore. . ."He muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, when are we supposed to join the others?" Mimi asked, before taking a big bite out of her sand-which. 

Izzy glanced up from the computer with a frown on his face. "You know, I'm not sure. I think when they need us. . .?" He replied, sitting back in his chair and looked upwards at the ceiling. "I guess, they'll be trying to contact us if they need us."

Mimi chewed her food thoughtfully, and watched everyone else eat their bit of the food. She sighed, and narrowed her eyes in thought. Yolie took a sip of her drink and sighed quietly, something in the bottom of her stomach did not feel right. 

"Yolie? What is the matter?" Izzy suddenly asked, breaking Yolie out of her trance. 

She blinked and found that everyone was staring at her oddly. "Huh? Nothing, really, why?" She answered.

Izzy pointed to her hand. "You're crushing the pop can. And you looked like you're troubled about something." He told her.

"Oh." 

"Well, is there?" Joey asked, turning his gaze onto the younger digidestined.

"It just doesn't make sense, all this!" She finally said, breaking the silence. "I feel bad because we're sitting here, doing nothing. Sure, we received some answers and sort of know what is going to happen, but we haven't told the others and they may need this information in the Digital World!"

Silence, as all looked at her, somewhat surprised at her outburst, yet knowing that she was right.

"It might too late or something." She said softly. "When we get into the Digital World, it might be too late."

A chair scratched the floor. Everyone glanced up to see Mimi glaring down at them all. "Yolie, shut up!" She snapped. "Listen up, I know most of you or some of you see me as this ditzy dumb person, but you know what, I'm not! I may be smarter than you know! So, when I say something I want you to listen and take me seriously! Okay?"

"Okay." Came everyone's mumble.

"I do not want to hear any more negative comments or ideas! We are going to get through this, we are the digidestined! We have been through a lot, and this, this is just another situation in which we have deal with!" Mimi said quietly. "We can get through anything once we set our minds to it! Okay, guys, let's not give up, not now, not ever."

Yolie stared at her hands. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I will try to be more helpful," She said quietly. "I know we can get through this, I'm just still lost as to why this is happening to Matt and what not."

"I understand, Yolie," Mimi replied. "I'm shocked as well. But we have to stick by him, and everyone else. They're our friends!"

"Okay, from now on, we all be positive. Right, Joe?" Izzy said, a twinkle in his eye, remembering the old days.

"Right, right, we will. And no worrying either." Joe replied. He grinned. "That's my job."

The group laughed, feeling relaxed and somewhat better. Mimi was right, they had been through a lot and who says that they could not get through this? They were the digidestined, it was their job, their duty to save the Digital World as well as theirs.

Suddenly, the computer flashed and a voice, calling, "Izzy? Hey, Izzy you there?"

Izzy leaned forward in the chair, bringing it closer and squinted at the screen trying to make out the fuzzy picture from the digi-port. "Tai? Tai is that you??" He said, shocked and relieved.

"Yeah, it's me, Tai." Tai answered, his face somewhat grim. "Listen, we need you guys to come as soon as you can. Things are getting a little weird here and a crazy digimon attacked Sora and me. Sora got hurt, but she's okay- just a minor bite and whatever. But she's fine."

Izzy nodded. "That's good to hear. And Matt? How has he been doing?" He asked, concerned.

Tai grinned crookedly. "Same ol' Matt, I think he's better. But things are getting weird and I have a weird feeling that we're close to where this psycho digimon who wants to take over both worlds. . .and the Mist. . . It is getting stronger and more persistent around here." He told the redhead serious.

"Okay, no problem . . ." Izzy was saying when suddenly, before he or anyone else could say anything, the digi-port suddenly opened and every one in the computer room disappeared, traveling to the Digital World.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chancemon knew her cousin had found out that she and Fortuenmon were behind the thing with them helping the digidestined. So, knowing the truth, she broke her word and pulled the rest of the digidestined through the digi-port and into the Digital World. They were so close and things were starting to wrap up. She needed the Chosen Children here and present when things started to get serious and deadly. She needed all of them here. 

"Please, Chosen Digidestined, please help us and save not only your world of future destruction but ours as well!" Chancemon whispered, nodding her head in acknowledgment of the ones landing safely with their friends in the Digital World.

Fortuenmon took her sister by the shoulder and said, quietly, "Have faith, my dear sister. They are the ones to save it, they will save it. We have done our part. It is time to go face the render of our consequences for helping them."

"All right, let's go. . ."Chancemon said, her voice trembling, fearing what Sinistermon was to do them for their betrayal and ruining his plans as of yet.

"Be strong." Fortuenmon whispered. "We did the right thing and we shall be rewarded. . ."

Without saying another word, the two digimon sisters made their way to the castle in which Sinistermon occupied and was waiting for the arrival of his dear cousins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Yes, yes I am aware that is a cliffhanger of some sort. Tell me something I don't know. Thanks for reading, and remember please, please, I beseech you, to review! I just love nice and good and cool reviews! _

Sorry for the delay once again! I'll try much harder to make the next chapter and post it as soon as I can.

~ Zara~ 

**__**


	7. Together and The Harmonica

**__**

Okay! here is chapter 7 of my Dark Mist Saga. Sorry about the wait, busy, busy busy! Either that or I've been staring at the screen going... "huuuuuh?" and not having a blasted clue as to what to write.

****

Yamatoforever: sorry about taking so long to update. I'm trying my hardest to do it quicker and stuff!

****

Butterfly: I'll let my muse know that you think he's ---**gets shoved away, Muse appears** Why thank you, Butterfly. Zara's just a freak, she doesn't have any ideas! I have to give it all to her.

**smiles sweetly and grabs Muse** Hush you. If you gave me ideas, I should have this UPDATED more!!

****

EllaJ.W: Thank you for saying that this was good. . .I hope this chapter is up to what you are expecting!

****

Kodachorme: Thanks for sticking by me throughout this whole thing. . .I still have chapters to go, but you've been one of the few readers who have stuck by me! And tells me not to give it up! Thanks! **grins** My partner in crime, **winks**.

Okay, thats it. . .and as usual **...Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon, never will. I wish but thats just wishing! LOL

No flamers Please!

Enjoy! Don't forget to review, please!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe blinked his eyes as he came to. He groaned and found himself to be staring up into Tai's amused brown eyes. He blinked again, trying to remember what had happened. He shook his head and felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the ground.

"Hey, guys, I didn't expect you guys to come that _quickly," Tai told them, grinning a little, looking around to find those who just came through, waking up from the daze. He peered back down at Joe. "Is everyone okay?"_

Mimi smiled crookedly and said, "Yeah, sure. We're alive, right?" she answered, sitting up, and sighing. "Okay, Izzy, we weren't exactly ready for this trip. You could have warned us!"

Izzy stood up and glanced at Mimi. "But, Mimi, I did not even open the digi-port yet. I was still talking to Tai." He said quietly.

Joe sat up, realizing what Izzy just said. He looked at the younger boy and said, "Izzy, is it possible for Fortuenmon and whoever else to have done this?" 

"It's quiet possible, but if so, then it isn't a good thing." Izzy answered.

"How so?" Cody asked, at the same time as Tai, who asked, "Who's Fortuenmon?"

"Some digimon who assisted us when we were having trouble." Izzy answered Tai's question first. "Even though we had to figure out what we needed to know first before they could show up."

"Yeah, something like that," Mimi replied, getting up with Matt's help. She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Matt. . .Feeling better?"

Matt smiled back. "Yeah, a little." He answered. "He looked at everyone else and shrugged. "Okay, so now what do we do?"

"Uh, Izzy, you could answer Cody's question," Sora said, from a rock and her protective digimon by her side. "I'd like to know how you think it is bad that you got sent through without you doing it."

"Oh, yeah," Izzy said, nodding. He gave them a serious look. "If the digimon who has been assisting us sent us through. . . without telling us or we going through, it means that things are graver than we thought."

Silence, as everyone looked around at one another, a question on their minds.

Finally, Davis broke the silence, asking the question that was on their minds. He gave Izzy a look and asked quietly, "How graver are things, Izzy?"

"The Mist is getting stronger." Izzy answered slowly. "A Mist that no one knows much about except that it lives."

"It feeds off of energy," Matt suddenly said. "It's alive, you know, like it can think, it can sense."

Everyone looked at Matt, surprised and curious expressions showing on their faces. 

"What do you mean, Matt?" Yolie asked, tilting her head, frowning.

Matt blinked and mumbled, "Huh? What?" 

Tai exchanged a worried glance at Tk, who was frowning at his brother. Tk bit his lip and said, softly, "How do you know that, Matt?"

Matt glanced up and gave Tk a long, thoughtful gaze. "Because, I know it, it is apart of me," He finally answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sinistermon glowered at his cousins, Fortuenmon and Chancemon. He knew that they were frightened even if they did not show it. He was about to hurt them, give them a cruel punishment for interfering with his plans. No one ever interfered with his plans unless they wanted to be punished.

"Did you really think that you two could get away with this?" He snarled, gripping the arm of his chair and not caring if he was making it tear and shred. He could always get another one.

Fortuenmon looked up at her cousin, who sat superior in his high royal chair and narrowed her eyes. "For awhile we did. We kept it a secret and hid it well, Sinistermon." She answered. "But things seem to be desperate for help and you keep making things worse. . .we thought that even if you noticed our last few actions, at least we know that we are doing the right thing."

Sinistermon roared, "The right thing? The RIGHT thing??"

The two sisters took a step back, their gazes still on the angry digimon. They both nodded their heads and said unanimity, "Yes, the right thing."

Sinistermon stood up, and took a threatening step at the two. They did not back up, they stood their ground. And that made him angry. Everyone was supposed to be frightened of him. They were supposed to run or tremble at his presence.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Yes, but we know we did the right thing," Chancemon answered honestly. "We are good, you are evil. End of story. Oh, that and good always, always wins, Sinistermon! You will not get away with this! The Digidestined shall and will defeat you!"

Sinistermon laughed coldly. "I think not, dear cousin. Watch and see, they shall not defeat me nor my Mist. It is apart of that Carrier of Friendship child, and it knows exactly where they are." He told them. "Therefore, I am off and I am going to go and meet them, give them a nice, warm welcome in the Digital World."

"They WILL defeat you!" Fortuenmon shouted angrily. "They will! YOU watch and see, dear cousin!" She sneered, having full faith in the digidestined.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, sick of hearing of their hope and faith in the young children. To him it was sickening, thinking that a couple of mere children could defeat him. Ha, what a laugh.

He glared at his guards, and snapped, "Put them in the dungeon where they belong!"

The sisters did not put up a fight as the guards roughly grabbed their arms, dragging them away. They knew that before the night was up, the digidestined would have defeated their cousin. 

And save not only them, but their world as well as the earth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all gathered around the campfire, the story already told and done. Everything was told, everyone knew everything and what was going on. Only now, silence was keeping the digidestined from speaking. They just stared into the fire, each one stuck in his or her thoughts, wondering what they were going to do now.

But the silence was making Matt nervous. Usually he did not mind having it quiet, and all, but this. . .this was a different feeling. It was too quiet. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, bored and nervous.

Then his eyes widened when realized that his old harmonica was in one of the pockets. He took it out and stared at it, curious as to how it go there.

Wondering if he could still play he placed it against his lips and blew into softly, bringing the silence to a halt, with its soft noise. Everyone looked up, curious as to what was going on.

"Matt," Tk said quietly, "I thought you did not have that old harmonica anymore."

"I still kept it, Tk," Matt replied. He raised his eyebrows. "But I left it at home, I don't know how it got here in my pocket, with me."

"How odd." Izzy remarked, staring at the blonde and his harmonica.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Matt murmured. He frowned, staring at the harmonica.

"Huh? What'd you say, Matt?" Tai asked, not sure if he heard his friend correctly. He was the only one who heard by the looks of everyone else's expressions.

Matt knew Tai had heard and no one else had. He just gave his friend a look and said, "Nothing, Tai."

Tai understood the look. He gave a slight nod, and shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure, Matt." He said, playing along.

"I'm sure." Matt replied, pocketing the harmonica.

"No, Matt, don't put it away." Mimi blurted.

Matt looked at her, a little surprised. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because. . .because I would like to hear you play," She answered honestly. "It's been awhile since I've heard you play the harmonica."

Tai nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, Matt, last time us old digidestined heard you play was when we were in Digital World."

"Please, Matt, play something. Tai and Mimi are right, it has been awhile." Sora said softly. She smiled. "Besides, the younger digidestined haven't heard you play your harmonica only your guitar."

Davis grinned. "Yeah, Matt, I wouldn't mind hearing you play." He told him.

"Nor would we; we'd love to hear you play," Yolie said, speaking up for the rest of the younger digidestined and the digimon.

Matt smiled, and ran a hand through his hair. "All right, seeing how I am badly out numbered here!" He said, giving a laugh. He brought the harmonica up to his lips and gently blew into it, playing a soft note. "Let me warm it up here, it has been awhile."

Gabumon smiled at his friend, and sat closer to the young blonde, always loving to hear anything he played. Matt closed his eyes and played the harmonica. He did not play a sad tune but nor did he play a happy tune. . .but somewhere in between. He let the music overtake him and he played.

As the music played, it floated around and helped everyone become more calm and more relaxed. It felt like it had some kind of hidden magick somewhere, the hidden ability to calm and sooth the digidestined and anyone else who was listening to the music.

Matt's eyes slowly opened up and he gazed around at everyone while still playing. The other digidestined had their eyes closed or half open, letting the music sooth them. That was when he felt something.

He stopped playing, ignoring the questions of the others as to why he stopped playing. He looked over at Tai, biting his lip. Tai tilted his head, a questioning look in his eyes. Matt stared at his harmonica, wondering where it came from and why.

As he continued to stare into his harmonica, a shimmer reflected off of it. His eyes widened and he realized he could see the reflection of someone. He looked behind his shoulder only to see that the Mist was getting stronger and heavier. 

"Matt?" Tai asked, wondering what his friend was doing. 

Matt stood up, and spun around to face whatever it was. Only it was not there; but Matt knew that he was. He held out his harmonica and played one single note. The Mist moved away and there stood Sinistermon, who had a cruel smile on his lips.

"Hello, Matt." He said. "Hello, Digidestined."

"You." Matt all but snarled. He played another note, and before anyone could realize what was happening, Matt and Sinistermon were gone, lost in the Mist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He can control_ the Mist with his harmonica!" Gabumon stated as everyone else stared at the spot Matt was standing last. "It is apart of him, like he said."_

"That's why the harmonica has decided to show up, its a tool." Izzy said quietly. "But why did Matt do that? Why did he not tell us he could?"

"Because he didn't know he could," Tai said quietly, off into the distance a little. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures. It is not a coincidence that he had the harmonica at this point."

"What're you saying, Tai?" Agumon asked, saying it first before anyone else could.

Tai sighed with frustration. He held out his hands and said, a bit snappishly, "Forget it, I just hope whatever it is that Matt has planned, he'll be okay."

"Matt has a plan?" Mimi asked, blinking her eyes. "I wonder what it is."

"Probably something totally last minute and made up." Sora muttered. "Seems like a Matt thing to do." She linked her arm through Tai's and said, "Tai, don't worry, I'm sure. . .I'm sure that Matt will be okay."

"I haven't given up hope," Tk said quietly. "He's my brother; he will make it. He always has."

Mimi and Joe exchanged knowing glances. Mimi bit her lip, thinking. Matt couldn't die before they defeated the Mist. He had to live. Otherwise, Tk would lose all hope and things would go down hill from that.

"Should we try to find him?" Davis asked, as Veemon jumped into his arms and he stared up at Davis, then at the others.

"Are we?" Veemon repeated the question.

Everyone looked at Tai, who was staring at the spot Matt last stood at. He was thinking and hadn't heard Davis's or Veemon's question. Yolie rolled her eyes and went up to Tai and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hellllllo?? Anyone home?" She said.

Tai caught her hand and said, "Huh? Yolie, what?" and blinked his eyes at the other girl.

"Tai, Davis and Veemon just asked us if we're going to go find Matt...?" Yolie repeated, resisting the urge to shake the other.

"Guys!" Mimi all but shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "What about the other part of the prophecy?"

Joe blinked. He looked at Izzy. "Oh, yeah, we can't _forget about that!" He said, rather loudly._

"Forget about what?" Davis asked, his voice rising. "Guys, what are you not telling us?"

Izzy, Joe, Cody, Yolie, and Mimi all exchanged glances. Silence followed until Yolie cleared her throat. Everyone looked, and waited for her to speak.

"Um. . .Well, we found some more. . .information off of the prophecy." Yolie started to say.

"And you did not tell us??" Tai shrieked. He looked like he was about to lunge at the group of them.

"Tai, shut up, we couldn't have cuz we did not have a way to tell you!" Izzy shouted angrily. "We were receiving outside help, and that is where Fortuenmon and whoever else, comes in!"

All stared at Izzy, surprised. He rarely yelled. He realized that everyone was staring at him and he coughed, blushing slightly and brushed his hands on the front of his jacket.

"I think I'm done now," He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. Are you sure about that, now, Iz?" Tai asked dryly.

"Yeah, I am." Izzy answered calmly. "Now, lets think of something. . .we either wait for Matt to come back . . . or we take a chance and go and find him."

"Oh. Nice decision point there." Mimi said softly. "How do we know which to choose from?"

Silence.

"We draw sticks." Davis finally said, surprising everyone again with his sudden brilliance. "Stop staring at me like that guys, I'm serious."

"Uh-huuuuh...." Sora said, blinking her eyes. "Davis, you really have got to stop having these moments. . .they're kinda scary."

Davis held up a handful of sticks and just grinned at them, and waved the hand with the sticks. . .There were at least thirty twigs in his hands. "There's about 15 short and 15 long. . .Um, just pull a stick. When everyone's done, we'll see how many short and long there is. Long is we go after Matt. Short, we wait." He looked at everyone. "Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Tai reached forward. "I'll start. . ." He grabbed one and pulled it. He kept it in his hand and said quietly, "I think it is better if we all tell when everyone is through. . ."

Sora nodded her head. "I agree. . .I'll go next. . ." She reached forward and took one, keeping it hidden.

Davis looked up from the pile of twigs in his hands. "Anyone. . .else? C'mon, you know we have to do this . . ." He said softly.

Mimi took a deep breath and quietly let it go. "What if we don't like the results?" She asked.

"Davis, yeah?" Tk asked, looking at him.

Davis shook his heads. "Look, we go by whatever the stupid twigs, alright?" He snapped. "Please you guys. . .Just pick one, alright?"

Tai and Sora exchanged glances, knowing that Davis was feeling horrible about this situation. But someone had to do it, and he had been the first one to come up with an idea as to how to solve their problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

"How is it that you know me, Matt?" Sinistermon asked, as he watched the young blonde glare at him. "How is it that you can control the Mist with such a simple tool?"

Matt held the harmonica at his lips. He knew that the others were worried about him, wondering what he did. But he had to get a moment alone with the evil digimon. He had to know why him, why was he apart of the Mist, when he clearly did not want it to be apart of him.

"I know you from Panthamon's stupid ongoing ramblings and boasting." Matt answered. He rolled his eyes and said, with a sense of sarcasm, "Jeeze, that digimon never SHUT up! He was so damn annoying!"

Sinistermon gave a cruel laugh. "Oh, I knew he had flaws. . ." The laughter disappeared and cold hatred replaced it, his eyes narrowing. "You and that other reckless boy and your digimon, destroyed my creation. And for that I am going to get you and your goody friends back."

Matt grinned a little. "He deserved it, Sinistermon. He had too much ego." He paused. "Just like you." 

Before Sinistermon could reply, Matt placed his harmonica on his lips and played one single low note and the Mist swirled around him, making him disappear from Sinistermons' angry growl and outstretched hands.

"Dammit!" The digimon cursed, once he realized he was grabbing for air, or the Mist, and that the blonde boy was nowhere to be found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still think we should wait!" Mimi shouted angrily. "He could be back, he has his harmonica and he can control the Mist!"

"Mimi, what if he's hurt?" Sora asked gently.

They all had picked; the results that they were to go off and find Matt. Mimi had dislike the idea from the beginning. She knew that Matt would be coming back. He always had a plan somewhere.

Before Mimi could reply, the Mists swirled around them, becoming thicker than usual. Everyone blinked and wondered what was going on. Before anyone could say anything to question it, the Mist became thin again, and they all saw Matt standing off to the side, a little grin on his face.

"Hey guys. . .Sorry about that," He said, holding up his harmonica. "I think I just found us a tool."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that was Chapter/Part 7 . . .Hope you all enjoyed!

Please no flames, nice reviews! Thanks!

Oh, and if you want, I could happily email any of you interested readers when I am updating this fic! Just let me know through either the review or give me an email at zara02@hotmail.com ~ Thanks~

Peace!

~zara~

****


	8. The Foiled Plan

**__**

Wow! I actually have this updated rather quickly! Wait. . .its called, um, Spring Break! Yeah. It's also called "I have no life and I'm not going to Florida or Cancun like everyone else is." Yep. Me = no money. Therefore, I'm sitting at home, actually updating my fics. Go fig.

****

Yamatoforever: Thanks . . .^_^. That is pretty cool how you thought of the violin and stuff. . .Trust me, originally that part wasn't really supposed to happen. As for Matt controlling the Mist. . . Well you'll see soon enough. Maybe not in this chapter, but most likely in the next.

****

Eriya: As for you thinking you reviewed. . .it's alright. I've done that plenty of times. . . "I could have sworn that I reviewed this!" ^__^ But its all cool cuz you're reviewing now! I'm glad you like this.

****

Kodachrome: So how's school going, chica?? We haven't had a chance to speak!! And yeah, maybe you need to actually pay attention in class, yes? ^_~ J/k! Hope you're liking this!

****

To anyone else reading this: Thank you, thank you and thank you! Keep up the reviews, you guys rock! ^_^

****

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Digimon. If I did, I'd be one rich girl, wouldn't you say?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Matt!" Mimi all but shouted and threw her arms around him, giving him a long hug. She pulled back, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She pulled away, and muttered, "Sorry."

Matt titled his head and smiled wider. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, softly, "Don't be, Meems, cuz I know you're a caring person."

Mimi blushed and touched her cheek in which Matt's lips had touched. She had always had a secret crush on the blonde, but never told anyone, not even Sora, and she usually told Sora everything.

"We were about to go look for you," Tk offered, smiling a little. "We weren't sure where you went off to, or what was happening."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys like that," Matt said quietly, gently caressing his harmonica. "But apparently, who ever has aided you guys in the past, helped me as well. It seems to be that my harmonica is an important asset as to what is happening."

Izzy and Joe exchanged a glance and both said, "Fortuenmon."

"It has to be," Yolie added. "And probably whoever else is helping her as well."

"Wow, then we really must need to save the Digital World," Davis said bluntly. "In order for us to receive all this help."

"Davis!" Sora yelled, throwing up her hands and lunging at the younger boy, shaking him.

"Wh-wh-what?" He managed to stutter out between the shakes.

Everyone stared.

"Stop having your moments! It's starting to freak me out! Izzy's the smart one! Ken's the smart one! They're the geniuses!" Sora shouted, finally dropping his shoulders and taking a deep breath. 

Everyone continued to stare.

Sora blinked and grinned sheepishly. She rubbed her neck in the spot in which the digimon had bitten her. "Maybe. . .Oh, Davis, I'm so sorry! Maybe it's the bite that's getting to me!" She said, her voice breaking a little.

Davis stared. "Maybe I'm just hanging around Ken too much." He finally said.

Ken held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, Davis, you're my friend, but please do not drag me into this!" He said, and then he pointed at Sora. "She is crazy! I don't want her after me!"

Matt snickered and patted Sora's shoulder. "Hey, Sora, maybe you should ease up a little, huh?" He told her.

Sora sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, I say we just move on. Let's just. . . Go and destroy the evil digimon. . ." She said.

"Yeah, before she destroys me!" Davis hissed at Ken, who just smirked.

"Um, I'm totally up for that idea!" Yolie put in, not wanting Sora to attack Davis again. "Cuz the sooner we do this, the sooner we can relax and whatever."

"Okay, guys, do we have a plan?" Tai asked, clapping his hands, and taking the role of the leader, as everyone gathered around him.

"I might, but. . .You guys might not like it." Matt spoke up quietly.

Sora and Tai exchanged uneasy glances. Tai sighed softly. "Matt, I have a feeling that I might even like it, but please tell us. Cuz your idea might be the only one we might have." He replied.

"Okay, guys, listen up, this is my plan. . ."Matt began and everyone leaned in so they could hear.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tai crouched beside Sora and sighed softly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hands, not liking it. Not liking the idea that Matt had. It was risky and if Sinistermon didn't do exactly had Matt said he would, the plan would be totally off.

Sora sensed his discomfort and rested her head on his shoulder and said, softly, "Tai, you know he has to do it. It is apart of the prophecy if he dies." 

Tai gazed into Sora's understanding brown eyes. "I know, and he'll come back. But that doesn't mean that I should watch his death the first time around, now does it?" He replied.

"No, I guess not." Sora replied softly. "Actually, we shouldn't have to watch any kind of death."

"Yeah, I know. But. . .why Matt? Why him?" Tai asked.

"Because of the feelings he has. . .had. I guess despair and loneliness can be strong at times." Sora answered the best she could. "He had an input in this whole thing. Funny, and now he has the control of the Mist."

"So. . .we should be in and out of this gig, right?" Davis asked a little distance off, half eavesdropping to their conversation, and half paying attention to out where Matt stood off, in the middle waiting for the right moment. 

Tai turned his gaze onto Davis, ready to snap at the younger boy who seemed so uncaring and not very understanding. But Tai gazed into Davis' brown eyes and he closed his own, noticing that Davis's eyes were so full of hope and full of concern, he felt bad for thinking that Davis wouldn't care.

"I hope so, Dai, I hope so," Tai replied softly. "Because I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing."

Davis nodded his head slowly. "Oh, so you feel it too?" He replied quietly. "Because I'm not liking this right about now."

Tai just sighed, and Sora leaned forward, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so, Tai, everything's going to be fine!" She said, trying to reassure him. "We have to trust Matt, Tai. . .We can't lose hope in him."

"But he's my best friend," He protested. "Do you think I want to see him die?" He shot back.

"No, but he. . .Tai," Sora said slowly. "Does Matt know about the prophecy and him dying?" She suddenly asked.

Tai stared. "You know what, I don't know." He answered honestly. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Matt stared at the ground, his eyebrows down in a frown, as he thought about the plan he was about to pull. He folded his arms over his chest and seemed to stare harder at the ground. Would this plan of his possibly work? Would it, so the Digital World could restore and have it's peace yet again?

He sighed and thought, Too much is riding on this plan, oh, I hope it works!_ He briefly closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down, trying to relax._

"You can do it, Matt," came a soft voice from his right.

Matt opened his eyes and turned to stare into the warm, concerned brown eyes of Mimi. She gave him a little smile. "Don't give up hope, okay? We're all here for you, no matter what happens." She told him quietly.

Matt gave a smile and a nod, letting her know that he had heard what she had said. But he thought he detected a tremor in her voice as she spoke. Like she knew something was going to happen and hadn't told him. In fact, now that he thought about it, it seemed like the group that came through the digi port did in fact know of something. He bit his lip, wondering what it was.

"Show time, Matt." Tai's voice rang out from behind his cover. "It's now or never, buddy."

"I know. . ." Matt replied. He closed his eyes for a second and then unfolded his arms and placed his harmonica on his lips in a fluid movement that Mimi had to blink to realize he had moved. It was so graceful in her eyes.

But then again, everything about him is graceful,_ Mimi thought to herself, smiling, and tensing up from her hiding spot, waiting for Sinistermon to appear with Matt's harmonica._

"Get ready you guys. . .er, and digimon." Matt softly called, without pulling the silver entrustment away from his mouth. Then playing a soft long note, the Mists swirled around him making him disappear.

It seemed like an eternity to the others before Matt and the Mists to show up--with Sinistermon standing in front of Matt. He seemed surprised, yet satisfied that he was with the beautiful blonde boy again. There was something so different, so right about the boy and Sinistermon wanted a taste of him.

"Why have you brought me here, Carrier of Friendship?" Sinistermon demanded, looking around the seemingly empty clearing.

Matt shrugged. "Why does anyone do anything?" He shot back calmly.

Sinistermon stared. "What is your name, I must know!" He demanded angrily.

"My friends call me Matt." He replied, taking a step back, feeling a tad bit overwhelmed with the digimon's presence.

"Matt. Matthew. Mattie." Sinistermon said, trying out the name on his tongue. Matt cringed slightly at the name "Mattie" for that was Panthamon's name for him. Oh, how he despised being called "Mattie" especially by an evil digimon. It just didn't seem right to him.

"Why, you don't like Mattie?" Sinistermon asked, noticing the boy's movement.

"No," Matt snapped, letting his cool exterior drop. "I don't. Your stupid creation had an ego about the size of the sun!" 

"Oh, Panthamon?" Sinistermon replied. "Yes, he did, I admit that. . .But you...You and your stupid friend destroyed him. He was one of my best creations."

Sora grabbed Tai's arm and held him back when he realized that he was the "stupid" friend that Sinistermon was referring to.

"Hey, my friend is not stupid!" Matt snarled. "You better leave my friends out of this!"

"Or else what?" Sinistermon asked coldly. "You'll destroy me?"

Matt raised an eyebrow and his azure eyes turned icy. "Seems about the idea that I was having in my head." He answered coolly. "Because I think it's wrong to be taking over the digital world and hurting or killing other digimon. They don't deserve this! You're ruining their home!"

Sinistermon moved quickly and before Matt could even blink, the digimon was in front of the blonde boy, his eyes cold and empty as he stared into Matt's cold and angry icy blue eyes.

"This is my_ home, too, boy," Sinistermon snarled. "I just decided to make things different. Everything was too damn perfect around here."_

Matt stared. "Too perfect?" He repeated.

"Yes, too perfect. All satisfied with how they were living--" Sinistermon said, but Matt interrupted.

"Nothing was ever too perfect! You were just jealous that you couldn't rule the digital world!" Matt cried angrily. "Jeeze! What is it with lunatics wanting power and ruling the world?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Sinistermon snarled and took a hold of Matt's collar. Before Matt had time to react, the digimon flung Matt into the air and off to the distance. Matt landed with a loud thump, as he hit a tree and slid to the ground. He blinked his eyes dazedly and wondered what in the world just happened.

"Matt!" Mimi cried, forgetting her promise to stay quiet. She stood up, exposing herself to the evil digimon, as she stared at where Matt laid, her eyes wide.

"Mimi, no!" Tai called, exposing himself as well, by standing up and calling to her.

Sinistermon growled. He glared at the dazed blonde. "So, it was all a set up, was it?" He snapped. "Having your friends hidden with their digimon, I'll add, so they can ambush me? Well, guess what blondie, it isn't going to work!"

He turned to Mimi and smiled evilly. "You love him, don't you, girl? Crest of Serenity?" He asked her, taking a step toward her direction.

"I. . .I. . .I. . ." Mimi sputtered, blushing. She was put on the spot and she didn't like being put on the spot. . .especially when it concerned a friend whom she was in love with.

"Mimi. . .Don't." Matt gasped. "Don't answer him!" He shook his head, but was still dazed. He realized that he did not have his harmonica. . .that he had dropped it as he had hit the tree. His eyes frantically tried to locate it but to his avail it was nowhere near him. 

Yet he found it, but it was near Mimi's feet. He groaned. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he needed that harmonica in order to manipulate the Mist.

"Yes," Sinistermon hissed. "Answer me."

Mimi made the mistake of looking in his eyes; she felt propelled to answer him. She blinked, and said, in a dull voice, "Yes, I do love him."

"Mimi! No!" Matt screamed, as he scrambled to his feet. He knew what Sinistermon was up too, but it was too late. Mimi had answered his question.

He ran; he ran with all his energy to where Mimi stood. He threw all his weight into her, and knocked her over, getting her out of the way of Sinistermon. 

"Shit!" Tai cursed; the plan that they had was ruined. Everything wasn't going the way they planned it. It was all by ear now. He jumped into the clearing, ignoring Sora's cries and realized that Matt did not have his harmonica.

He spotted something shiny and silvery where Mimi had stood earlier. Realizing that Sinistermon was searching the ground for it -- the digimon had known that the harmonica could control the Mists, he had noticed when he first met the blonde boy-- Tai decided to get to it first.

He ran toward it and dived for it. He grabbed it and heard the digimon swear; he knew that the digimon had saw his dive and knew that Tai had the harmonica in his hands.

"Matt!" Tai yelled, pushing himself to his feet quickly, his eyes searching for his friend.

Matt looked into Mimi's eyes as he had knocked her out of the way. The two had landed into a heap a few feet away and Mimi blinked her eyes. She stared into Matt's cobalt eyes, and felt that she was being studied.

"Matt, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I've ruined all the plans you had to get rid of Sinistermon."

Matt took her chin in his hand and gave her a smile. "Mimi, don't worry, we'll just play it by ear now!" He told her. "As long as you're safe. . .he had a plan, you see. That's why I didn't want you to answer him."

"What kind of a plan?" She asked, a bit hesitant.

"He was going to use you against me somehow. Don't ask me how, I don't know. I'd rather not know either." Matt replied. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?" She said.

"Do you really love me?" He asked.

Mimi held her breath; she really did not want to tell him how she felt about him. Even if she did, somehow this wasn't really the time to tell him. They had a world to save. She looked into his eyes and let her breath slowly.

"Um . . ." She started but Tai's yell interrupted their talk.

"Matt!" Tai yelled.

Matt heard; he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We are so going to talk later, Meems!" He told her, giving her a wink.

He stood up and yelled, "Tai, over here!" He noticed Tai holding something; he grinned knowing it was his harmonica. "Throw it to me!" He yelled, noticing that Sinistermon was getting rather close to his friend.

Tai threw it; Sinistermon attacked him too late-- the harmonica was already in the air, sailing to Matt. Matt eyed it and easily caught it with his right hand. He brought it to his lips and blew a hard note into it; a heavy Mist covered them all, separating them from each other. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Okay that wraps up that chapter. I think I'm moving along nicely at this. Ah, that is what Spring Break is all about. 

Please review, and if you say something nice or comment on it, I'll probably reply to it. Cuz that's how I am now. . .LOL.

Thanks! Later and peace~

~Zara~


	9. Separation & Mistamon

__

Okay here I go again ^_^. Here is Chapter 9...wow, my spring break is going good. . .i'm posting like a chapter a day or so. This is good, dontcha think? 

****

Eriya: Here's the next chapter! I'm writing and posting as fast as I can! And thanks, I think I am having a good spring break ^_^

****

EllaJWood: Hey, no prob! That's why I'm emailing you, to let you know I've posted the next chapter up! ^_^

****

ThatGirl: Welcome back! Last time I saw you, you had reviewed for Ch. 3. Thanks for coming back and I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job! If you like Taito or some thing along those lines, I've got some other works like that! I've written some! ^_^

****

Kodachrome: I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! **blushes** Um, I'll let you in on a little secret. . .Yes, yes I am totally winging this! LOL.

****

To anyone else reading this: Thanks for readig ^_^ Like I said you all rock, those who read and review...and if you don't review but read, thanks still!

****

Disclaimer: Like all the other previous chapters. . .nope, I don't own digimon.

Enjoy, this one is a bit longer than all the others . . .Just warning you! 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Matt?!" Tai cried, realizing he was alone, that Sinistermon was nowhere near him. He remembered being attacked and was struggling to free himself from the evil digimon, but then the Mist appeared and he was alone. 

"Sora?" He called, taking a step, his eyes searching for anyone that could be near him. But he had the feeling that whatever Matt did, he had separated them all.

"But why do a thing like that?" Tai muttered to himself. "What are you thinking, Matt?" He asked into the Mist. "What are you up too?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Matt sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, Matt, you've just separated all your friends from each other. . .Why?" He asked himself, quietly.

"Because, you still have to defeat Mistamon. . .Don't you remember having the conversation with MetalPanthamon way earlier? Duh, have to destroy him first." Matt answered himself, as he closed his eyes. "Think, Ishida, think."

There was MetalPanthamon. . .We destroyed him. He told us then that we'd have to destroy the Dark Mist first, then Mistamon and finally their creator, Sinistermon, _Matt thought to himself. He growled, realizing that everything was out of order. That they haven't met Mistamon yet. _

What if Sinistermon isn't the creator. . .But Mistamon is?_ Matt thought, running a hand through his hair and frowned. _

"Is it possible that MetalPanthamon had no clue what he was talking about? He did have an ego!" Matt said out loud, trying to sort it all out. "That Sinister isn't the creator, though he likes to think so. . .that Mistamon is really the creator?"

"It's quiet possible indeed, Carrier of Friendship," Came a raspy voice from behind Matt. 

Matt spun around to see a digimon in the form of a human yet had massive black wings and a deadly looking tail that was curled around his left leg. His hair was black as well, yet it was all spiky and his eyes were cold and colorless as he peered at Matt with an evil smirk.

"I'm going to assume that you are Mistamon," Matt said, calmly, his hand in his pocket, ready to take the harmonica out if he needed to.

"You are correct, young Digidestined." Mistamon smirked. "Sinistermon. . .is not the creator. I am. I just programmed them all to think that Sinistermon is the creator."

Matt frowned. "Why?" He asked.

"So, I could get you alone. . .You are the one digidestined that I want. . .That I need in order to finish my plans." Mistamon replied slowly.

"No offense, but I'm not special. I only have the Crest of Friendship." Matt snorted. "Why didn't you go after Hope or Light?" 

"Because they wouldn't give in so easily."

"I don't give in that easily either."

Mistamon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but didn't you? You went with Panthamon, did you not?" He pointed out.

"Yes, but I realized afterwards that I made a mistake." Matt shot back angrily. "I have the Crest of Friendship; I see how important friends are!"

"But why did you separate your friends from each other, then, Matt?" Mistamon asked softly.

Matt blinked. "I have no idea." He answered honestly. "I just did what felt right."

"You don't need them." Mistamon said harshly. "And they don't need you."

"Oh, and I don't have to listen to this either," Matt replied, and took out his harmonica ready to play a note, but the harmonica flew out of his hand and into the hands of Mistamon.

He grinned. "Now who has the power? Now who is in control?" He asked.

Matt froze and said, rather angrily, "Ah, CRUD." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Tai? Davis? Tk?" Kari called, walking a slow circle, her eyes searching for any signs of life. "Ken? Yolie? Matt?" She continued to name off of all others but when no one answered, she slowly sat down on a rock. 

"What did you do, Matt?!" She cried, not liking the feeling that suddenly came over her. "Why'd you separate us??"

Kari sat on the rock, brooding. She frowned, and suddenly her crest started to glow. Puzzled, she stood up and took her crest in her hands and held it up, so the light shined a way.

She smiled happily when she realized that the crest light moved the mist away so she could actually see where she was going. She took a couple of steps but paused, straining her ears. She thought she heard her name being called.

"Must be my imagination," She said softly and was about to take another step when she heard it louder.

"KARI!" 

Knowing the voice so well, she ran off in the direction she heard it come from and yelled, "Gatomon! I'm over here!"

She saw her digimon partner, and the two gave each other a hug. Gatomon eyed her crest, and said, "Kari, what is up with that?"

Kari laughed. "I am not sure; all I know it is helping me clear the Mist away so I can actually walk and find people. . .and digimon such as you." She answered. "Now c'mon, lets go see if we can find the others."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" The digimon cat said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Then she giggled and said, "C'mon, Kari, shine your light!"

"Oh, Gatomon!" Kari said, sighing yet laughing a few seconds later.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Davis blinked his eyes, feeling rather dizzy. He blinked again and stumbled as he walked. He wasn't sure what exactly happened. All he knew was that Matt had the harmonica and could control the Mist; that he had separated everyone from one another. 

"Owww. . ."Davis muttered, blinking his eyes. He stumbled but this time he couldn't catch his balance. He fell to his hands and knees and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain in his head throbbing and getting stronger.

He slowly lowered himself onto the ground, and curled up in a little ball. His eyes fluttered slowly as he closed them, wanting to take a nap. Soon, he was asleep and dead to the world.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Joe!" Kari cried happily and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see someone else!" 

Joe returned the hug, and said, "As am I, Kari." He eyed the light from her crest. "And what is up with that?" He asked.

Kari shrugged. "I have no clue, to be honest, Joe. I was so close to give up on everything, but suddenly the light was shinning and I had this feeling that I shouldn't give up. That's when I heard Gatomon calling me." She answered. "Ever since then, it's clearing the Mist away from the me and Gatomon, letting us actually see and walk."

Joe looked stumped. "I wonder why its doing it now." He replied. "I have been wandering about for awhile, calling names. . .but nothing until now."

Kari sighed slowly. "I think with the Mist, it blocks noises out. I don't know how a Mist would do that, but I think that is what it is doing." She told him, as the trio began to walk.

"I agree with you. I'm just glad you ran into me, I was about to just give up and sit on a rock forever!" Joe said, smiling a little. "Kinda like back in the old days." 

Kari laughed. "Right." Suddenly she frowned. "Do you hear something, Joe? Gatomon?" She asked softly.

Joe and Gatomon stopped walking, and strained their ears. It sounded like someone was groaning. Joe blinked and said, "I hear it! Someone isn't well! C'mon, Kari, Gatomon, let's go find this person!"

Joe headed in the direction of the groaning and only took about ten steps before he tripped over something and fell. Kari blinked and rushed over to where Joe lay sprawled on the ground.

"Joe, are you alright!?" She asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, nothing broken." Joe answered, brushing himself off.

"He's better off than Davis here." Gatomon said, from where Joe had suddenly tripped.

"Davis?" Kari and Joe said in unison. 

"Where's Davis?" Kari asked, looking around.

"Here, silly." Gatomon said, pointing to the curled boy. "He's sleeping or something. Whatever the case may be, he's unconscious."

Joe went over to where Gatomon was standing, and kneeled next to the boy. He felt his forehead and gasped. "He's got a fever; a high one." He said, talking his hand away. "He is really, really hot."

Kari just groaned. 

"This makes it even more fun!" Gatomon piped in, grinning. "Don't worry, Kar, I'm sure Joe can help Davis in any way he can."

"Ugh, this is turning out to be an interesting adventure!" Kari said, rolling her eyes.

"Kari, shine your light over here. . ."Joe said quietly. She did, and he gently shook Davis , trying to wake him up. "Davis, wake up. . .It's me, Joe."

Davis groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He gave a wry grin and said, "Hey, Joe. . .I'm sorry. . ." Then he leaned in the other direction and threw up.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Okay, Sora, take a calm breath, everything's going to be fine," Sora told herself. "I mean, nothing is going to hurt you. . ." She touched her neck where the digimon had attacked her earlier and winced. "Okay, maybe not. . ."

"Just because you are by yourself, doesn't mean a thing. Just because Matt did some weird voodoo thing with the harmonica doesn't mean anything either. He was just trying to save us." She continued, squinting her eyes through the Mist. It seemed to be getting heavier and it was harder to tell where she was walking. "Oh, I hope I don't bump into a tree or anything like that." She muttered.

"No, but you're very close into bumping into me!" Came an irritated voice from right in front of her.

Sora blinked and stuck out a hand, coming into contact with someone else's shoulder. Recognizing the voice she said, a tad bit loudly, "Mimi!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and smiled. "That would be me, Sora." She said. "I was just about to give up on finding anyone! But here you are!" She pulled the Carrier of Love into a hug and squealed happily. "Sorry for sounding a little annoyed, but you were about to walk right into me."

"That's okay. . .But do you know how hard it is to see?" Sora replied, linking her arm through the others, as to let them both know they were there and not to lose each other.

"Yeah, it is getting heavier, it seems." Mimi replied. "Like something is about to go down. . ."

Sora sighed. "I've a feeling that something is going to happen and soon. And we need to regroup as soon as possible!" She told the other girl.

"Yeah, you get that too? C'mon, let's hurry. . .and see if we can find the others!" Mimi said, and the two walked faster, each calling a name, hoping to run into someone.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Cody and Yolie had found each other earlier and now were just wandering around, each calling a name, hoping to find someone. Yolie sighed wearily and squinted her eyes, trying to see through the Mist.

"Cody, is it just me or is the Mist getting thicker?" She finally asked, wandering if she was going crazy.

Cody nodded. "It is getting thicker, Yolie. I was wondering if I was just imaging it or if it was really happening." He answered. "Do you think the others had at least found someone like we found each other?" He then asked.

"I hope so, Cody." Yolie replied. "Cuz I sure wouldn't want to wander around alone in this Mist thing. It's kinda freaky if you ask me."

Cody heard a noise and he grabbed Yolie's arm. "Yolie, maybe we should walk faster." He said quickly.

Yolie laughed. "Cody, I didn't hear anything. . ." She started to say, but whatever Cody heard, she suddenly heard it as well. "Um, okay, I agree with you. Let's hurry then." 

The two walked even more quickly both wishing they'd bump into someone they knew. They weren't liking the situation they were in. 

Where is everyone? _Yolie silently thought, as she and Cody made their way through the Mist._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Izzy!" Tk said, a tad bit exasperated. "This is no time to be studying the stupid Mist! We seriously need to get going and find the others!"

Izzy heard the blonde but was too intent on the Mist. He had noticed it getting stronger and was staring at it, trying to calculate how much it had gotten thicker. Suddenly someone stumbled into him and the two crashed into the ground.

Tk blinked and bent down to pick up a stick, ready to attack whatever it was that had fallen on Izzy. But before he could swing, a voice called out, "No, Tk! It's just Ken!" 

Tk blinked again and dropped the stick. He rushed over to where the two geniuses were and bent over them, giving them a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I thought you were attacking Izzy, Ken." He said.

Ken shook his head. He pushed himself to his feet and gave a shy smile. "That's alright, Tk. I would've done the same thing in your place." He turned to the redhead, and helped him up. "So. . .Let me guess, Izzy, you were studying the Mist?" He asked.

Tk groaned. "Yes, yes and yes! He was! How can one study the Mist by just staring at it, I'll never know!" He answered before Izzy could reply.

"I just noticed it getting thicker, and I wanted to know how much it got thicker." Izzy defended himself. "I can't help but wonder!"

"I'm just glad I ran into you two," Ken told them, brushing himself off. "I have been wandering around for awhile and I tried calling but nothing works."

"That's because the Mist blocks the noise out somehow," Came a new voice.

They all spun around to see Kari, Gatomon, and Joe who was carrying Davis. Kari's light shone through and the three boys had to blink from the brightness it had.

"Kari!" Tk called happily and rushed to her giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Joe! Hey, what's wrong with Davis??" He said, eyeing the other boy.

"All we know is that he has a fever." Joe answered, gently setting him down. "And I need a break. He gets heavy after awhile."

"At least he didn't puke on you," Gatomon said cheerfully. "He had the decency to turn the other direction." 

"Ugh, I don't think I wanted to know that!" Tk muttered.

Izzy and Ken both bent over the digidestined of Courage and Friendship. "Well, maybe he'll get better soon." Izzy said hopefully. "Maybe he'll break over the fever soon."

"Maybe he would if you people wouldn't study me so!" Came Davis' retort, as he slowly opened his eyes, and saw that everyone was staring at him. "Look, I'm not going to puke again. . .but please, give me some air!"

"Davis! Are you okay?" Ken said, concern in his voice.

Davis sat up with Joe's help. "Better than I was awhile ago." He answered. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. "At least my headache has gone away. Ugh. I was getting rather dizzy because of that headache."

"Why didn't you tell us before all this started that you were sick?" Joe demanded.

Davis sighed. "I took some medicine before hand. Look I just didn't want to let anyone down, alright?" He replied.

Kari smiled and gave him a hug. "Awww, Davis, you can be so sweet at times!" She told him.

"See, I'm not always a jerk!" He said, smiling. "But Kari, it would be a good idea not to hug me so tightly. . ."

Kari pulled back and giggled. "Sorry, Davis."

"So, Kari, ever gonna explain to me and maybe those three why your crest is glowing?" Davis said, raising an eyebrow. "Cuz it is rather bright."

Kari grinned and retold her story to the others, as she had told Joe earlier. When she finished, Tk looked thoughtfully at her crest and Izzy and Ken were sharing views as to why it was happening. 

But Davis closed his eyes and said, "It's beginning you, guys. We need to regroup as soon as possible with the others."

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. Kari nodded her head slowly and said, "I think Davis is right. We need to find the others soon." She turned to Davis. "You think you can walk, Dai?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, most likely. My headache, as I've said is gone and I don't feel so dizzy. C'mon, let's get going." He answered, standing up. "Led the way, Kari, you do have the light." 

Kari smiled. "All right." With that, she and Gatomon took the lead, with Davis and Joe following and Izzy, Ken and Tk in the rear.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The digimon had found each other. The only one that they weren't with was Gatomon but they all had a feeling that she had found Kari and was with her. Besides, the cat digimon could take care of herself and they all knew that.

"So, we have to find our partners before it's too late," Gabumon was saying as they huddle together. "I've a feeling that Matt's going to be needing me soon, just as the others will need you."

"So why are we just standing here then?" Veemon asked impatiently. "Shouldn't we be like moving?"

"Veemon, take it easy!" Patamon said, as he flew over next to the blue digimon. "We need to form a plan."

"Why do we need to form a plan?" Palmon asked. "Shouldn't we just go and find them? We found each other, didn't we?"

"I agree with Palmon one this one, you guys," Agumon said, nodding his head. "I say we just follow our noses."

"What, your nose you mean?" Tentomon asked. "Cuz, that is what we would precisely be doing."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Gommamon asked. 

Biyomon rolled her eyes. "We're not going to get anywhere by arguing!"

"The pink bird's right, let's not argue." Armadillimon said, his quiet voice bring all to settle down. 

"Hey, I happen to like being pink!" Biyomon replied.

"Nothing against you, I just like to say it."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So, what are we doing now?" Hawkmon asked, and every digimon started at him. "What, I asked a simple question."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Tai was alone; he hated being alone. He wondered if anyone else have found someone to hang around with. He groaned and kicked at a rock, getting angry. And worried. Whatever was going on, it was building up; he had noticed the Mist getting thicker and heavier. It was getting harder to see.

He was about to sit down and just rest when he bumped into someone. He and the other person stumbled to the ground and he heard someone call, "Sora! Are you okay?"

"Sora? Mimi?" Tai asked. He blinked and realized when his eyes came into focus he was staring into Sora's warm and loving brown eyes. "Sora!" He cried and brought her into a hug, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Tai!" She replied and grinned. "Oh, it's sooo good to see someone, especially you!" She told him.

With Mimi's help, the two were on their feet again and all had a group hug. Mimi gave a small smile and said, "Well, at least we didn't give up!" 

Sora nodded. "We were about to give up on finding anyone else, but then I bumped into you!" She added.

Tai frowned. "That is rather odd; I was about to give up myself!" He told them. "Huh, when we are about to give up, we find someone. That is odd."

"Well, I'm just glad we found someone!" Mimi said. "This is getting way out of control and I have a feeling that Matt doesn't have the control anymore."

"But I gave him the harmonica!" Tai protested. "He did separate us; so how could he lose it?"

"Maybe he didn't lose it," Sora said thoughtfully. "Maybe he ran into someone."

"Like who? Sure as hell isn't Sinistermon," Tai shot back. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, no!" He gasped, as he remembered something. "It's all out of order! Sora, Mimi, we have to regroup now and I mean NOW. Something is wrong and its about to explode!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to swear?" Mistamon sneered at Matt, waving the harmonica.

"No, cuz my parents are divorced and I live with my dad," Matt snarled back. "And I think you should give me my harmonica back."

"What am I, stupid?" Mistamon snapped. "If I give it back to you, you'll do your weird voodoo and make yourself disappear with the Mist's help. And I'm not going to let that happen, either."

Matt growled. "Give me my harmonica back." He repeated.

"Ah, is someone rather touchy? Cuz they're not winning? Or nothing's going your way?" Mistamon taunted.

"Shut up." Matt snapped. "That harmonica means something to me, and I want it back." 

Mistamon grinned evilly. "You won't be needing this anymore." He held out the harmonica and tossed it in the distance. Matt couldn't see where it went, for the Mist covered his view.

"Damn you!" Matt yelled, clearly angry.

Mistamon just laughed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Hey, I'm liking this reunion," Davis joked, as Veemon jumped into his arms. "Cuz I've a feeling we'll be meeting up with the others soon."

"Kinda like us, Davis?" Yolie asked, as she and Cody walked into the view. Their digimon cried their names and they went to them, and Kari and the others all grinned. 

Davis smiled. "Yes, Yolie. Hey, Cody." He replied, feeling slightly better. He, Joe, Kari, Izzy, Ken, Tk and Gatomon were just walking when Kari's crest suddenly showed them the rest of the digimon. Everyone was happy that they were starting to find one another. And with Kari's crest showing the light, and moving the Mist, they were sure to be all together soon.

"So, who we missing?" Yolie asked, standing next to Hawkmon, with Ken and Wormmon by her side.

"Matt, well that's obvious," Davis replied. "Then there's Sora, Mimi and Tai."

"What about us?" Came a cheery voice. Everyone looked to see Tai with his usual cheeky grin, and Sora and Mimi were following him. "Cuz last time I checked we were with you guys."

"Sora!" Biyomon called and jumped into her friend's arms.

"Biyomon, its good to see you again!" Sora told her digimon partner and gave a smile. "I'm okay, I've not been attacked by any digimon as of lately."

"That's good to hear," Agumon said, as he and Tai gave each other a hug. "Oh, Tai, its good to see you!"

"You said it, buddy." Tai grinned. He looked over to see Palmon and Mimi having their own little reunion. "Okay, I'm thinking we're all here."

"Except for Matt." Gabumon stated. "But we all knew that."

Tai sighed. "Yes, we kinda figured that out." He replied.

"Tai, I sense you know something." Izzy said quietly. "What is going on?"

"Let's put it this way, MetalPanthamon didn't know what he was talking about. He told me and Matt that after we destroyed him, we'd have to destroy the Dark Mist, then Mistamon and finally Sinistermon." Tai explained. "But the order is out. It's mixed up. We've already met Sinistermon. . .So, I'm thinking that Sinistermon isn't the creator, but perhaps Mistamon is."

"But why confused us?" Mimi asked, puzzled. "Why mess with us?"

"Because, its all a game." Came a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to face Sinistermon who came out of the shadows, a grin on his face. " A game in which you are so easily played." He added.

"Yeah, but you were played too," Izzy replied. "You thought you were the creator but you are not."

"I'd be mad if someone did that to me," Ken said quietly. 

"Yeah, I am angry. To learn the truth from meddling kids like you," Sinistermon sneered, "isn't what I call fun." He paused. "And now I shall destroy you."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Whew! I hope you all enjoyed that! Remember to leave me a nice or cool or good review! Let me know how I'm doing...but try not to flame me! Thanks!

peace~

~Zara


	10. Prophecy's Disclosure

here's the next chapter. . . Chapter 10. Yahooooo! You don't know how close I am to finishing this!! I'll be so glad cuz this has been an on going thing! But. . .no good bye sayings to this fic yet. . . Not that done!

****

EllaJ.W: that's why spring break is useful...to update fics. Hope ya like this chapter.

****

Eriya: Lol, glad you're excited about the chapters. . .here the next one. Hope you like this one as well.

****

Kodachrome: If you think ch.9 was a cliffhanger. . .wait til you see how this one ends. . .hehe . . .*laughs evilly*

****

Sapphire Goddess: Lol, thanks!! Glad I got ya hooked on this. . .^_~

****

Natalie: Thank you! For reviewing and saying I'm doing a great job!

****

Yamatoforever: Mistamon just wanted Matt cuz he saw him as "weak" but he really wasn't. I hope you get my meaning. . .I thought I explained it in another previous chapter but I could be wrong. ^_^ Hehe, but this chapter ends nicely. . .

****

Hime SailrJupitr: Glad you love this; here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

****

Thanks for reviewing!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: Like all my previous chapters. . .Nope, don't own digimon, only my ideas! ^_^

No flames! Please Review! Thanks

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

"Um, destroy us?" Yolie sputtered.

"As in killing us off," Davis said, "as in, making us non-existent, as in making us disappear--"

"Shut up, Davis," Sora snapped. "We get the idea!"

Davis shrugged, not effected. "Hey, I was just helping. Even if you didn't think so." He replied back easily.

Out of all the people, Davis seemed not really to care. Everyone stared, even Sinistermon. Veemon stared up at his digimon partner and friend, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Davis, what's the matter?" He asked. "You're acting like you don't care if Sinistermon kills us!"

Davis gave a little smile. "Hey, Veemon, you ready?" He asked.

Veemon nodded.

"Then digi volve for me, okay?" He replied. Veemon grinned, and hopped around, getting himself ready. Davis turned to everyone else. "I think its time we cream this guy, you guys! Cuz I'm just tired of all this!" He told them.

"Alright, Davis!" Tai grinned. "Let's rock, gang!" He turned to Agumon. "Get ready to digi volve, buddy, cuz it's show time!"

"Veemon digivolve into . . .X-Veemon!" Davis grinned and felt like things were going to look up. Everything was coming to an end, and it had to end; he was getting rather bored and pissed off from it all.

Sinistermon stared. "You can't do that, that isn't fair!" He cried out angrily. 

"We can do anything we want; we're the digidestined!" Davis shot back.

"He's right!" Ken put in. "I say it's time to end this, right now!"

"You want a fight?" Sinistermon sneered. "A fight you will get!"

"Whatever the case maybe we are totally ready for you!" Mimi shouted, and Palmon had already digivolved into Togemon. "We always defeat those who hurt others!"

Before Sinistermon could reply, X-Veemon and Greymon had directed attacks at the evil digimon, giving him some damage. Davis blinked, wondering where the challenge was in this fight. That was when he realized that if Sinistermon wasn't the creator that everyone thought he was, he was really weak and not all that strong.

"Hey, guys!" Davis yelled and spun around to face the others. "He isn't all that strong! He isn't the creator that we thought he was!"

Tai's face lit up, remembering. He gave Davis a grin and a wink. "Then this fight should be easy as pie!" He replied, skidding next to Davis. "COME ON, GREYMON!" Tai shouted. "BEAT THE JERK UP!"

Sora couldn't help herself; she giggled. Yolie and Mimi gave her puzzled looks. She shrugged and replied, "What? Don't you think Tai gets rather too enthusiastic in this whole fight thing? I find it rather cute! He looks so serious!" She laughed again.

Tk watched as Angemon delivered an attack to Sinistermon. Sure, he looked like he was paying attention, but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of Matt. . .and worried for his brother. His brother was nowhere to be seen and it worried him.

Please, Matt, please. . . be okay,_ Tk thought silently, biting his lips._ Please!

__

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Damn you!" Matt repeated. He was very angry that Mistamon threw his harmonica off into the Mist somewhere. The harmonica was precious to him; it meant a lot to him. Yet it was also a way to escape and use the Mist to hide him.

But he couldn't hide anymore-- not if he didn't have his harmonica. So what was he to do now? He growled, glaring coldly at the creator of all. His eyes became icy blue as he continued to glare.

"I think someone forgot to take his daily nap," Mistamon taunted. "Someone is cranky!"

" I can't believe you did that!" Matt snapped. "I told you that harmonica meant a lot to me! Damn you!"

Mistamon cackled evilly. "I don't care if that harmonica meant a lot to you; it gave you power, it helped you out." He paused, grinning maliciously. "And I don't think I'm dumb enough to give it back to you so you could disappear. But we've already discussed this."

"So, what?!" Matt screeched. "I want my harmonica back!" He added angrily. 

That was when he delivered a hard kick to Mistamon's knees, ignored his howl of pain and dived into the Mist, in the direction of where his harmonica had been thrown in. He crawled quickly, wanting to widen the gap between him and Mistamon; all the while running his hands quietly against the ground, looking and feeling for his harmonica.

Where is it, where is it?_ Matt frantically thought, biting his lip._

"Don't think you can run and hide from me, Matt!" He heard Mistamon yell from some distance off. "I will face you again, and you know it!"

Shut up!_ Matt thought angrily. He groaned silently, wondering where his harmonica was, and where it went, when he felt something smooth and cold. He grinned with triumph when he realized it was his harmonica._

He stood up, and realized that the Mist was thicker. "What the hell is going on?" He mutter softly. "I've got to get to the others, before its too late!"

"How about its already too late?" Came Mistamon's voice from behind him.

Matt whirled around and glared. "I don't think so! I'll see you when I have my friends with you and when we're ready to destroy you!" Matt shot back and brought the harmonica to his lips and blew a hard note.

The Mist swirled around him, and when Mistamon blinked, he swore realizing that Matt had escaped him and was no longer around him. He growled and snarled, "Oh, you won't be destroying me, Carrier of Friendship; it is I who will be destroying you."

__

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sinistermon was losing. And he was losing badly. He was close to being finished, when the Mist came about and swirled. 

Just before Greymon delivered the last and final attack that would kill him, the digimon saw the blonde boy with the icy blue eyes giving him a smirk and whispering, "Buh-bye, Sinistermon. . ." And that was the last image he saw before he was destroyed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Yeah! Go Greymon!" Tai cheered, watching as his digimon delivered the final attack that destroyed Sinistermon. 

Ken blinked his eyes. "Guys, the Mist just did something funky but I don't see anything, do you?" He asked.

Davis shook his head. "I don't see anything, Ken. The Mist, though, is acting like Matt's controlling it." He pointed out. "But I don't see Matt anywhere."

Just then the Mist got thick and swirled around everyone, once again making them separate. But a few minutes later, it disappeared and everyone was blinking their eyes, confused. Then they realized that Matt was standing in the middle, and he had a smirk on his face. He waited until someone said something.

"Matt!" Mimi cried, and once again, threw her arms around him, giving him a long, hard hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"So am I!" Matt chuckled. "I'm sorry, guys, I didn't mean to separate you all, it wasn't supposed to happen that way, really!" He apologized. He grimaced. "Then I ran into Mistamon and for a second lost control of the situation."

"Lost control?" Yolie questioned.

"How?" Cody asked.

Matt rolled his eyes, and sighed. "He somehow took my harmonica away from me and threw it into the Mist, and I was stuck with him." He explained. "I couldn't do anything or escape."

"Well, obviously you did escape," Sora pointed out. "So, how did you?"

Matt grinned lightly. "I just kicked the jerk and dived into the Mist, where he threw my harmonica, hoping I'd find it." He told them.

"And I'm taking that you did," Izzy said, "Or otherwise, you would not be standing here with us."

"It was another close call, though." Matt added. "I found it, but he must've heard me . . .um, talking to myself, and found me. . .and he was right behind me. But luckily, I was quick enough to get away."

"I'm glad you did," Mimi spoke softly, only that Matt heard. She was still standing next to him, but closer to him than usual. He gave a smile and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

"As am I," he said, for her ears only.

"So, now what?" Joe asked, breaking the silence and bringing everyone back to the present. "What do we do now?"

"Well. . .we've destroyed two out of the four enemies," Matt thought out loud. "We only have Mistamon to deal with and the Mist here."

"Who do we destroy first?" Kari asked, quietly.

Matt bit his lip. "Mistamon. . .we have to deal with him first. I may control the Mist, but not that much. If he dies, most likely the Mist will disappear." He answered softly. "After all, he did create ninety percent of the Mist. I just helped a little. I don't know and I can't explain how it is that I can control it with my harmonica either."

He glanced at everyone. "So. . .you all ready to go and fight Mistamon?" He asked, quietly. 

"I don't know about anyone else here," Ken said, softly, "but I really am getting tired of this whole thing. I say we should just go and find him, and destroy him."

Davis smirked. "Is someone acting like the Digimon Emperor again?" He teased. But before he could Ken or anyone else a reply, he added, "I agree, let's go and kick some evil digimon butt. . .again."

Tk nodded his head. "I'm ready, Matt. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that. . .we get this show on the road!" He told his brother.

Matt nodded. "Okay everyone. . .Link hands, and don't let go. I have, uh, Mimi's hand but my other one I need for the harmonica. . .so just link from her, okay?" He explained, feeling a faint blush coming across his face when he spoke of his and Mimi's hands already "linked". He gave her a smile, and noticed that she was blushing lightly herself. 

Once everyone and the digimon were linked, Tai, who was the last one at the opposite side of the chain, he called down, "Okay, Matt, we're all set!" He then grinned and heard the note that Matt made on his harmonica and found himself getting dizzy for a brief second. He blinked and found that he and the others were somewhere else.

"Okay, you all can let go now," Matt said, laughter in his voice. He noticed that they all looked a tad bit dizzy. "Everyone okay?"

A chorus of "Yeah" and "I'm fine" were yelled and Matt grinned.

"So, you came back to face me, huh, Carrier of Friendship," Came a sneering voice from behind the blonde.

Matt spun around to face Mistamon, and he glared. "Yeah, but I've come back to destroy you_ and I also brought my friends along too!" He snapped, angrily. _

Tai stepped forward and stood next to his friend. "That's right, we're here now, all of us digidestined, old and new!" He said.

Davis stood on the other side of Mat, and grinned. "We are so going to cream your ass!" He added, and ignored the looks he received from Matt and Tai, knowing that he swore. He just grinned some more.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

"Thanks a bunch," Chancemon whispered quietly to the servant. She smiled and nodded her head. "I know you can't let us out, but the information you have provided us. . .is what we needed to know. Thank you."

The servant of Sinistermon just nodded his head and the digimon slowly turned away, and walked down the dungeon halls to make sure that everything was in order.

"So, he was destroyed, yes?" Fortuenmon asked softly. 

Chancemon nodded her head. 

"If he was destroyed, then why are we still here?" 

"Because a greater force still exists, dear sister." Chancemon answered quietly. "They're meeting the last of the evil digimon and if they win, the Mist will surely disappear and all will be well."

"What if they don't? Don't win, that is?"

"Sister, we have to keep the faith in them. They will defeat Mistamon. They will. Don't give up so easily, those kids don't. . .and haven't yet."

Fortuenmon nodded her head solemnly. "Yes, I see. I won't lose the faith then, because they've defeated greater enemies than this before and have won." She finally said.

"Exactly. And with friends by his side, the digidestined of Friendship will surely defeat this and come back alive once again." Chancemon said, smiling. "Come, dear sister, lets go and sit. All we can do now is wait and nothing more."

Fortuenmon nodded and followed her sister to the bench in the corner of their cell and did what she hated to do-- wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"NOOOOO!" Matt screamed, and Tai and Davis had to hold him back, to keep him from going into the battle in which all the digimon were currently in. Mistamon just delivered a devastating blow to Garurumon.

Matt held out his digivice. "Garurumon, digi volve!" He shouted, and watched as his friend digivolved into WereGarurumon. He turned to Tai and Davis. "In order for us to beat Mistamon. . .who by the way is a what? Mega? Yeah. . .we have to digivolve!"

Tai nodded slowly. "But Matt going out there, rushing yourself in the fight isn't going to help us any." He paused. "I hate to say it buddy, but all we can do is stick by on the side lines and watch."

Matt frowned.

"He's right, Matt and you know it." Davis said softly. "It's up to them. . ."

Matt sighed and hung his head. "I know, I know. . ." He said softly.

Mimi came up beside Matt, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Matt, it'll be alright. We've always come through, we've always win in the end. We're the digidestined, it's our job to do so." She said softly. 

"Old and new, coming together. . ." Davis added. "With all of us, we can defeat it."

"Davis, for once, makes sense!" Yolie said, smirking. "He's right, Matt. Mimi and Tai are also right." She said, coming into the conversation.

Matt laughed. "Okay, okay, you're all right, so . . .yeah, lets turn to the other direction and like cheer on our digimon partners? Yeah." He said, rolling his eyes at everyone.

Mimi smiled and placed a kiss on Matt's cheek. "Everything's going to be fine, Matt. You'll see." She told him, but she kept remembering the prophecy. He was going to die, and he didn't even know it. The Dark Mist won't completely disappear when Mistamon is dead. . .Matt will have to sacrifice himself to get rid of the rest of the Mist. Everyone who read the prophecy knew of this. . .Even Tai. 

Everyone knew expect Matt. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"He doesn't know of the prophecy, Tai." Mimi quietly said, giving him a sad look. "Matt doesn't know, no one told him." She had pulled him aside to talk to him.

Tai grimaced. "I know, and I sure as hell am not going to be the one to tell him now!" He replied. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him at all."

"But, Tai, he's going to die." Mimi protested.

Tai gave her a look. "You really do care for him, don't you?" He asked softly.

"I-- yes, but that's not the point, Tai and you know it." She answered. 

"He's going to come back, Mimi, the rest of it said so. With all our love combined, he'll be coming back." Tai said, giving her a little hug. "Don't worry none."

"But. . .but that's just not possible!"

"Meems, you've got to learn that. . .anything's possible!" Tai told her gently. "Now, come on, let's go back to our friends and hope that our digimon are winning."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

They were in fact winning. They all had digivolved and were winning. In fact it was Nefertamon and Pegasmon who delivered the last attack that destroyed Mistamon. Everyone cheered but suddenly Matt was pale. He knew something was up when only a little of the Mist had disappeared. He thought all of it would disappear.

"Why isn't the Mist going away?" Matt questioned. "Mistamon was destroyed. What is it that I don't know? That you guys do?" He eyed the rest of the digidestined looking for the answer.

It was Mimi who answered him. She took a step forward and said, "Matt, you're the one who has to destroy the Mist. I don't know how, but. . .you have to. Otherwise, it won't go away." 

Matt blinked. "And you know how?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"By a prophecy that Gennai sent us. . .while you and the others were in the digiworld." Izzy answered. "We figured out most of it. . .and had some inside help as well."

Matt nodded slowly. "I see. How do you propose I destroy this Mist? Does it say in the prophecy?" He asked.

Yolie saw Izzy fidgeting. She decided to take over. "You will know, Matt. . .but the thing is. . .whatever it is you're to do, to destroy the Mist, you will die." She said softly.

"Die?"

"Yes. . .but there's more." Yolie quickly added. "You'll come back. . .but . . .I think what you have to worry about is destroying the Mist. Let us worry about the other part for it is up to us."

Matt stared.

"Trust us, Matt." Ken said softly.

"We won't let you not come back, we'll make sure you do come back." Sora said. 

Matt nodded and he suddenly knew what he had to do. He gave a little smile and also knew that whatever that his friends had to do, he knew they'd do it. He took a couple of steps away from the group and stared out into the Mist. 

He took out his harmonica and placed it on his lips. He closed his eyes, and silently searched his mind for the notes he had to use in order to destroy the Mist. He found them and played.

He played something soft and sad, yet it held the notes of hope in it. Once you go through the storm and beat it, everything will be alright--- that type of message. And when everyone least expected it, a green light exploded from his chest. Matt kept playing, and knew that he was almost finished. The green light swept over where he stood, and over where everyone else stood. . .and it swept around the entire digiworld, healing and restoring the damage that the evil had brought onto it.

Suddenly, as if the life was drained out of him, and in a matter of speaking, it was, Matt's hands dropped the harmonica, and it fell. His knees buckled and he collapsed. 

"Matt!" Mimi screamed and knew that he was dead.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Well, hope ya all enjoyed that. . .yeah, I know. . . *smirks* It is a rotten place to end a chapter. . .hehehe, I'm soooo evil!

Please review! ^_^ 

Thanks!

~Zara

P.S.: Sorry I didn't email anyone...for those on who wanted to be updated... . ...I'm back in school so, I'll try to wrap this up or update quickly!! Don't want to make ya'll hang in there for the ending!!

**__**


	11. Final Act

__

Alright, here's the LAST chapter in the Dark Mist Saga. . .but don't worry there is an epilogue! Thanks for reading this! Sorry it took a long time to post this!

Read on!

****

Eriya: _Here's the next chapter, so I'm continuing it...but this is the last chapter! But there's an epilogue!_

****

Kodachrome: _Hehehe, here's the next chapter. . .did I make you squirm just waiting for this?_

****

Sapphire Goddess:_ Me evil? Never! *laughs evilly* Muhahahaha! *coughs* Opps my secrets out. . ._

****

ThatGirl: _Don't cry! It's not that sad! Matt's going to come back!_

Please, please review! Thanks.

Oh, and the disclaimer: I don't anything but the ideas in my head.\

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Oh, Matt!" Mimi sobbed, falling to her knees as he collapsed down next to him. "Matt, no!"

"Mimi!" Tai said, worriedly, grabbing her by the shoulders and gently shaking her. "It'll be okay, we'll be bring him back! He's going to come back!"

"But-- but--" Mimi stammered, blinking her eyes. "What if. . .what if we can't do it, Tai?" She whispered.

"I believe you can," Gabumon cut in. He looked at Tai, then back at Mimi. "You both love him very much. . .as do I. . .as do the rest of us. You guys will bring him back."

Tk was frozen. He had heard what Gabumon had said, and wanted to believe him, but his heart was heavy. It was not every day that you saw your own brother, your own flesh and blood, who was closer to you than anyone else, die in front of your very own eyes. 

He blinked, and muttered, "We. . .we have to bring him back."

That one sentence brought everyone's eyes onto the young blonde. He continued, not realizing that everyone was watching him, and listening to him.

"We have to bring back Matt." Tk said, his voice becoming steady. "He's one of the original digidestined. He is the carrier of the Crest of Friendship. He's my brother. My friend. I have to have him in my life; I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't in my life."

Patamon could hear the love in the boy's voice. He looked at the other digimon and gave a wink. He knew that in order for the Carrier of the Crest of Friendship to come alive, each and every one of the digidestined would have to say something about him.

"I love him, he's my brother." Tk finally said. "I still need him, he's apart of my life. He always will be. He's Matt. He's my brother and I love him!" Tk repeated.

Tai took a shaky breath. "He's my best friend. We understand each other fairly well. . .he knows me best, besides Kari. I think. . .I need him. . . as well. We're always hanging and joking around, and he knew how to calm me and what to say to me with out really saying it at the time Agumon was kidnapped."

Ken blushed. "Sorry about that. . ." He said softly. He paused. "Matt is Matt, he is like. . .this person that is a closed book, but when you need a good friend, he is there for you."

"I love him." Mimi whispered softly. "It's just as simple as that. I love him. More than a friend. He knows it too, I think. I love him a lot."

Sora gave her friend a hug, knowing it was hard for her to say it out loud to everyone else. She rested her head on her friends shoulder, as if she was thinking of what to say about the blonde and blue eyed friend of hers.

"Matt Ishida. . .the boy who seem cold as ice, only he was really warm and caring. He just didn't know how to show it." Sora said quietly. "Until he met us. Until our adventures in the digiworld." She paused. "When he realized that we needed him just as we need him."

"Quite so." Izzy agreed. "He even taught me a few things as well. I was always so stuck on my laptop. . .and I wasn't a good friend either. But I have the Crest of Knowledge. But knowledge isn't everything. . .we all need friends."

"He didn't give up on me when we were stuck in that stupid restaurant," Joe added. "Back in the old digiworld days. . ."He sighed. "I know I probably made him mad, but he realized how important friendship was."

Kari smiled. "He wasn't very good at comforting those back then. But yet he was still there. He is the keeper of friendship, and despite all that obstacles he has gone through, look where he's at." She said. "It's because, we're his friends, believe in him. And he trusted us."

"He's a digidestined." Yolie said.

"We need him." Cody finished.

"He's apart of the team, and our friend too," Yolie added.

Everyone stared at Davis, and he stared at the limp form of Matt. His brows were drawn down in a frown and he seemed to be thinking about something. He didn't realize that everyone has already spoken and it was his turn to say something.

"Davis?" Tai asked quietly.

"Without friendship, we wouldn't have relationships." Davis replied. "Relationships of any kind. They all start on friendships and go to many different levels." He paused. "He is Friendship. We need him; we all do. Each of us need someone like Matt in our lives. We're lucky to know him and to have him as a friend and a fellow digidestined. He is Matt. Lead singer of the Teenage Wolves. He cooks. He watches over us and especially Tk. . .which he has a soft spot for. He couldn't live with out Tk, I've heard him say that. I know he feels that. You can see it in his eyes."

He paused again, his eyes still lingering on the still blonde boy. "Friends are quiet angels who lift us to our fee when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly. _That is how important friendship. . .and Matt is."_

"That's beautiful, Davis." Ken whispered. "And you know what, its true."

Davis looked up and smiled. "So it is, Ken, so it is."

The digimon were all huddled together in a circle, knowing what was about to happen; they could feel it. It was odd that they seemed to know what was going to happen and what the digidestined had to do in order to save Matt. They had their ways of knowing, but it wasn't their place to tell. They sat and waited patiently.

Tai closed his eyes. "Nothing's happening. . .maybe we were wrong. Maybe we couldn't----" He started to say but then an orange glow came from his chest.

"Tai!" Kari breathed, her eyes wide. He opened his eyes to see, and gasped slightly. Just then a light shade of pink came from Kari. 

A darker pink from Mimi, blue from Joe, yellow from Izzy, white from Tk, red from Sora, gray from Davis, brown from Cody, purple from Yolie and finally violet from Ken. The light from their chests. . .or rather the tags of crests, shone up into the air and slowly intertwined with one another. It formed one single strand of mixed colors and danced around all the digidestined, before it shot into Matt's body.

A flash of light blinded everyone and lasted for a minute. Then it slowly faded and Tai's eyes adjusted back fairly fast. He kneeled next to his friend, searching for any signs of life. To his dismay, there was none. Then, he gasped when he saw his friend's chest rise and fall only to rise and fall again. He was breathing!

__

Matt's eyes fluttered opened and he found himself staring into the brown, watery orbs of his friend Tai. He smiled and whispered, "So. . .I'm a live I take it?"

Tai grasped his friend in a tight hug and whispered back, "You got that right, buddy! I almost lost hope; you don't know how glad I am to see you back!" 

Matt squeezed his eyes shut. "Actually, I think I can." He replied softly. "I think I'm ready to go home, Tai."

"Then let's go home." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

****

"Should we go and thank them, sister?" Fortuenmon asked quietly, as she and Chancemon stood on a hill over looking the valley. They stared down at the group of digidestined, who were all hugging the Keeper of Friendship.

"Not just yet, dear sister," Chancemon answered quietly. "Let them go home and then when Gennai calls them back into the Digiworld to speak of their job well done, we'll talk to them then."

"They need their rest anyways." Fortuenmon agreed. "Non stop action for them, and they've been through a lot in the past couple of hours. . . or so."

"Yes, I do agree on that note." Chancemon smiled. "Come, sister, we have plans to make and gifts to make."

"Gifts?" Fortuenmon asked curiously.

"Yes, the digidestined helped save our world yet again and they have proved yet again that they are smart. They deserve some sort of a reward." She looked at her sister. "Don't you agree?"

Fortuenmon smiled. "Of course. What do you have in mind. . .?" She asked as they began to walk away.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Glad to be back in the real world?" Izzy asked as he and other digidestined were all gathered in the computer room and were all crowded around the young redhead.

There was a chorus of "yeses" and nods from everyone, as they all agreed.

That was when Davis blinked. "Hey, Tai nor Matt are here!" He pointed out to everyone else. "Didn't they come back?" He asked.

Sora, Izzy and Tk all exchanged glances. It was Sora who figured it out first and she exclaimed, "They went in the digiworld through the dream world! They're back at Matt's place!"

"That's right!" Izzy agreed. Before anyone could blink he, Sora and Tk were out the door and running down the hallway.

"I'm thinking we ought to follow them," Davis finally said into the silence.

"For once, Davis, you make sense!" Kari teased and she was out the door as well, but everyone else hot on her trail, as they ran to Matt's apartment.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Matt?" Tai whispered, as he turned onto his side, as he glanced at his sleeping friend's face. He forgot that he was at the blonde's apartment and was sharing the same bed. "Matt, you with me?"

Matt groaned softly when Tai shook his shoulder. Soon the other boy's eyes fluttered open for the second time, and yet again found himself staring into the concern brown orbs of his friend's. He smiled and said, softly, "Hey, there, Tai."

Tai hugged his friend, and whispered, "God, Matt, you keep scaring me! Don't do that ever again, you hear? You mean far too much to me!"

Matt shut his eyes and let his friend hug him, holding him. He felt tears prickling his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Tai, for making you and the others worry about me. I didn't mean too, I guess I just got to stressed out."

Tai pulled back and gave his friend a small grin. "You get stressed to easily, Matt. You need to relax some more!" He told the blonde. "Besides you know that you can talk to me or anyone else if you're stressing! You're very important to me and the others, you know."

Matt smiled, and said, softly, "Yeah, I know. . ." Then he grinned and shoved Tai off his bed, and laughed, when he heard the loud 'thump' that Tai made as he landed on the floor. 

Tai's head poked up from below and peered up into Matt's laughing face, scowling. "What did you do that for?" He asked.

"Because I felt like it, Tai!" Matt laughed, and sat up, deciding to help his friend back up. "Thanks."

Tai smiled. "No, thank you, Matt. . .realizing how important you are in my life. . .was something I needed to see." He replied quietly. 

Matt nodded. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and felt nothing. "Hmm, I wonder where it went?" He mumbled. "Tai, did either any of us, or the others, see my harmonica?" He asked, feeling Tai's questioning eyes on him.

Tai frowned. "I know I didn't pick it up . . .You don't have it?" He asked.

"No. . ." Matt said slowly.

No more was spoken of the missing harmonica for Tk, Sora and Izzy all flew into the room. Tk pounced his older brother in a long and hard hug, and was resisting not to cry. His brother meant a lot to him. 

"Matt, so glad to see you awake now," Sora said warmly, from Izzy's side. "I'm glad you're back!"

"As am I," Izzy agreed. "And the others shall be arriving soon, so I suggest that we move into the living room so we are not cramped." 

Matt nodded, and gently pushed Tk off of him, giving him a smile. "C'mon, Tk, I'm here, I'm not gone!" He told him gently. "I will never leave you or anyone else!" 

Tk smiled and gave his brother another hug. " I know that, Matt, I know that now." He whispered.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"So all is well, now?" Mr. Ishida asked, eyeing all the digidestined in his living room. "Whatever's gone awry, it's all better?"

"I believe so, Mr. Ishida." Izzy answered, looking up from his laptop. He had brought it with him, and had it plugged it into the nearest phone jack. He had to check something out, wanting to make sure that everything was back to normal.

Mr. Ishida's eyes traveled to Matt, who was sitting between Tk and Tai, and it appeared to him that his son was truly happy. He frowned, having the feeling that he had missed something. He shrugged; it did not matter really. As long as Matt was happy and himself, and was alright, that was all that mattered.

He smiled. "Alright, I'll let you all alone to discuss whatever it is that you need to discuss." He told them. He looked at his son. "I will be late from work, Matt. . .I'm sorry. . ."

Waiting for his son to say something bitter or sarcastic, he braced himself. But instead, as he gazed into his son's sapphire eyes, he got understanding and love and warmth that he was surprised. 

"Dad, it's okay, I understand," Matt said gently. "I'll make something for you and leave it in the microwave so you could just warm it up when you get home later."

"Ah, that would be nice, thank you, Matt." Mr. Ishida replied, as he grabbed his jacket. "Talk to you later."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Mr. Ishida!" Everyone else called as he closed the door behind him, thinking that whatever had happened, he was glad that it did. His son seemed to be a different person yet. . .still the same. He was rather confused by it all, but was just glad that Matt was alright and nothing was wrong with him.

__

He's got great friends, that's what, Mr. Ishida told himself as he walked away from the apartment. _That understand him. . .For once, he is happy. And that is all that counts._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"So, Izzy, what is it that you're checking out exactly?" Davis asked, as he leaned over the boy's shoulder, peering at the computer screen. "The digiworld is all back to normal, isn't it?"

Izzy nodded. "It most certainly is." He answered. "That stats are excellent and digimon are starting to reappear. . ."

Matt heard but he toned it out, thinking about his harmonica. He wondered what had happened to it. Sure, he had dropped it when he 'died' but, he would remember grabbing it. But it was no where to be found. The only person who know of this, was Tai, after the two came back and Mr. Ishida and the other's interrupted their talk.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Tai whispered, noticing his friend's frown.

"I don't understand how my harmonica could just disappear like that," Matt answered thoughtfully. "Like someone took it from me!"

Tai frowned as well. "Why would anyone want to take your harmonica?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not sure. . ." Matt replied slowly.

Meanwhile, Davis had noticed something on the screen and he narrowed his eyes to get a closer look. "Hey, Izzy, what is that?" He asked pointing to a small picture of a wing.

Izzy frowned, and answered, "I'm not sure. . ." He moved the mouse over it and clicked on it. It enlarged on the screen and before he could say anything, the room flashed with a bright light. The light slowly faded away, and once again showed the room.

Only there was no body in the room. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Hello, Digidestined," Came a familiar voice in which Joe, Izzy, Yolie, Cody and Mimi all recognized.

"Fortuenmon!" The group cried and Fortuenmon smiled.

"Yes, it is me. This is my sister, Chancemon." She answered, introducing her sister to the rest of the digidestined. "We have given you hints and clues as to how you should destroy the evil that was in our world."

"And you have done beautifully, Chosen." Chancemon said softly. "You succeed in one of the hardest tasks there was." She turned to Matt. "And you, Carrier of the Crest of Friendship, I do believe that this is yours."

She held out a hand and in the palm of it was Matt's harmonica. He blinked and exchanged a quick glance with Tai before he carefully took the harmonica into his hands. He held it out and stared at it for a few silent minutes.

"Thank you." He said softly. "I thought I had lost this." He slid it into his pocket and added, "It means a lot to me. . .so thank you for bringing it back."

Chancemon smiled. "You are welcome, Matt. I know it does. I took the liberty to . . .shall we say, disarm it. So the Mist cannot come back nor can you bring it back." She explained it.

Matt tilted his head. "I know I helped. . .but how?" He asked.

"By the harmonica." 

"But I've not played it in a while. . ." He said slowly. Then his eyes widened and he grinned sheepishly. 

"That one time you did." Chancemon grinned, giving him a wink. "I see now that you are remembering."

Matt nodded. Tai had a feeling it had something to do with him asking Sora out. But, everything is fine now. He had Mimi. And Tai knew that Matt had always had a soft spot for the bubbly girl. 

"Yes, but everything is fine now," Matt told her, confirming Tai's earlier thoughts. He smiled at his friends, and giving Mimi a special look. "I've got my friends and family that I know that love me."

"Of course, silly," Mimi replied, coming up beside him. "How can one not love you?'

"When he takes my hat and hides it on me, I don't love him then." Joked Tk, who smiled.

"But, Tk," Matt protested, "that hat of yours is ugly!"

"He's right, you know," Davis chimed in. He snickered. "But it is Tk for you."

Fortuenmon looked at her sister, who nodded. "Digidestined, we have a gift for you. From us and the rest of the digiworld."

Yolie stared. "A gift? What kind of a gift?" She asked, curiously.

"A gift that you'll all love, and enjoy," Agumon told them. The digidestined all looked over to where he and the other digimon were standing in a group. "We decided. . .well, help in the discussion that you and the others deserve a gift."

"We were so close . . .yet again. . .to losing our home," Palmon added.

"And you all came to save it. . . again! You keep coming and helping us, and our world, and saving it." Patamon said, fluttering over to Tk and sitting on his hat.

"And don't say its your duty," Gabumon said firmly, "because we know you'd save it whether or not it was not your duty. You'd all do it because you all are caring children."

"We know that you'd come and rescue us and our world even if you did not have the D3's and such." Gommamon added, grinning.

The digidestined all exchanged amused glances. Tai grinned and elbowed Matt, whispering, "Boy, do they have us figured out!"

"So, what's our gift?" Davis blurted out impatiently.

Yolie smacked him and Cody said, "It's rude to ask, Davis!"

"But I wanna know!" Davis replied, rolling his eyes. "I've a feeling its something really cool."

Matt leveled his gaze at the sister digimon. "Well, Fortuenmon, Chancemon, what is this gift that you wish to give us?" He asked. He jerked a thumb over at Davis, saying, "Please tell us before he completely loses it."

"Alright. . .Chancemon, you may have the honors. . ."Fortuenmon told her sister, smiling. She knew her sister wanted to be the one to give the gift to the digidestined.

Chancemon smiled. "Thank you, my sister," She said warmly. "The gift is something you'll have in your memory, in your hearts. It shall and should be carried with you throughout the rest of your life. You should always remember it." She held out her hands, and the digidestined all watched curious and memorized. 

"You each all have a kind, warm, caring and compassionate heart. I see why you are the Chosen Children." She continued, and spread her hands out, and a rainbow shined in between. "Your gift is. . .a number of various things into one. Friendship, Courage, Reliability, Knowledge, Serenity, Love, Hope, Light, Kindness. . .Yes, the names of your crests. But you all carry it. But each of you has been giving a specific one.

"My gift to you. . .As well from the rest of the digimon and my sister, who all agreed on this, was to give you all that you need in case you have to save our world and yours as well, again. You will all have the Protection from the four guardians, from us, and from every digimon. We have combined what we could and wanted to give you the gift of these lovely necklaces, just like your previous crests. Only these," she waved a hand, and twelve necklaces, each with a different crest symbolized on it, floated into the air, and to their new owners. 

"These necklaces should be worn at all times when you are in the digiworld. Even in your world. They have a protection spell inscribed in them. It will also help give your digimon energy during the battles. Heal them." Chancemon said, softly. 

The necklaces still hung in the air, as the digidestined stared in awe and surprise at the silver chains with the symbols on them. Matt took a step forward and grabbed his silver chain with the friendship symbol emblazed on it and put it around his neck.

"Thank you." He said simply.

No one hesitated after that. They each grabbed theirs and put it around their necks, marveling at the beauty at it. The gift was special to Matt, as well to the others. He smiled and took Mimi's hand, squeezing it.

"No, _thank you_, Matt." Chancemon replied, giving her head a little bow. 

"For you and your friends have saved our world. And we must thank you again." Fortuenmon said, stepping forward, next to her sister. "You like the gifts?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say. . .Yes, we do." Tai said, grinning. "This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done!"

"I agree." Sora said quietly.

The others nodded their head, and gave their thanks. But each was exhausted and the digimon could see that. Gabumon nodded his head at Chancemon, who caught his meaningful look.

"Now digidestined, we shall send you back to your home, for you are exhausted. Please come back to see me and my sister! We'll find you if you do!" Chancemon told them.

And without waiting for a reply, she nodded her head and the digidestined disappeared on Fortuenmon's sharp whistle. She turned and faced her sister.

"That went fairly well." She said.

"Indeed, dear sister, indeed." Chancemon replied, smiling. "I think the digidestined were touched by our gifts."

"Yes, they were. . ."

With that, they left and the other digimon had gone home with their digimon partners, wanting to be with them. The digiworld was once again safe and back to normal.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

okay, I think this was a sucky ending and it just...sucked! Hopefully the epilogue is much better!

Go read that now!

Review please!

~*Zara*~

**__**


	12. Epilogue: The End?

__

Yay, okay here is the last, LAST chapter of The Dark Mist Saga. I hope you all enjoyed it and oh, my God, I can't believe I finally finished this thing!

Please, please review! ^_^

Thanks to all those who have read this, you guys rock!

Thanks!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them just the ideas in my head!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Matt smiled as he gazed into Mimi's warm brown eyes. "Thanks, Meems, for coming out and joining the fight," He told her softly, running a hand through her hair.

It was the following day, and Mimi had to go back; Matt and the rest of the digidestined were seeing her off. Her father had eventually found out where she was and what she was doing. He was still mad, but he knew that his daughter's heart was in the right place.

"You're welcome, Matt." She replied, smiling sweetly. "When it comes to you, you know I'd come out. I love you."

Matt blushed, as he glanced over his shoulder as the rest of their friends pretended not to eavesdrop. Mimi giggled and lightly punched his shoulder. 

"C'mon, Matt, just kiss me already!" She teased him. 

He did. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss and pulled back, with a grin on his face. "There you go, Meems. I'll talk to you later, and try not to get grounded for too long!" He told her. "I'll need you to come back and visit me!"

Mimi fingered the silver necklace, smiling. "Of course, I will come back, Matt. I always do." She told him.

"Flight 92A now boarding to USA." Came a voice from the speakers. 

"That's my plane, Matt." She told him quietly. "I've got to go, now."

"I know." He replied. Then he gave her another kiss. "Write me!"

Mimi nodded, and with tears in her eyes, she picked up her suitcase and slowly walked away. Tai and Sora came up beside Matt, and each placed a hand on his shoulder. They knew how hard it was for Matt and they were letting him know that they were here for him.

Mimi had already said her good-byes to the rest of the digidestined. But it was Tai's idea to let Matt and Mimi have the last few minutes alone together. Of course the rest of digidestined thought it was a good idea, so they agreed.

"You still have us, Matt, Mimi's not everything," Sora said quietly.

Matt laughed and rested his head on her shoulder. "I know, Sora, I know. I think we all learned some valuable lessons here through the silly battle." He replied. He linked his arms with both Tai's and Sora's and walked with them back to the others.

"I agree," Tai said, softly. He gave his friend a look. "I never meant to hurt you, Matt."

"Neither did I." Sora added.

Matt smiled, then putting his arms around his two friend's shoulders, giving them a semi-hug. "I know, but what counts is that we're friends and we'll always be friends." He told them.

"After all, I am the Chosen One for the Crest of Friendship!"

Tai and Sora laughed, and Matt soon joined in. The others gave them puzzled looks, but neither of them would give the other digidestined a reason as to why they were laughing.

It was their secret, between the three of them.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

Sometimes, secrets were meant to be kept. Sometimes you have to keep things to yourself, yet other times you have to let someone in.

Life is full of choices. . .To be happy or to be sad. To be angry or to forgive and let it go. All your choices has a separate consequence in it, that would follow. Good or bad, it would all depend on the choice you made.

Sometimes, the choices we make, can be blind. And we don't know what we did, until it is too late. Yet sometimes, you have great friends, and those who stick by you, you can get out of anything.

And I've learned a lot these past few days. I realize now that I do have friends and a dad that does care for me. 

The world is wonderful, life is beautiful. Just make sure you make the right choices. And most importantly be happy.

Matt sighed as he closed his journal and rested his head back on the wall. He was sitting on his bed, and had written in his journal. Yes, a journal. He thought that from now on, he would keep a journal.

His lips curled into a smile as he glanced at a picture of Mimi that was sitting on his desk. He grabbed his pen again and scribbled in another quick paragraph in his journal:

__

And sometimes, love is tricky. I thought I loved Sora. . .and I do, but my heart has found another who has loved me for awhile now. And now that I think about it, I've always loved her.

Sometimes Love can teach us lessons as well. 

He shut his journal for a second time and placed it on his dresser, knowing his dad would not go through it. He sighed and got beneath the covers, and turning off the light. 

After a big battle, you think he and the other digidestined would get a day off; but no, they still had school the next day. 

__

But, Matt thought, before falling asleep, _that is life and we can all handle it. . ._

Matt fell asleep for once, without having to worry about Panthamon and his troubles. For once he had a dreamless sleep, and he was Matt again.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

A ghostly figure walked the grounds of the digiworld, smiling evilly and gleefully. It had managed to grab Matt's harmonica without the digidestined of friendship knowing it. 

"I said I'd get my revenge. . .and I will. . ." Came the hoarse whisper from the ghostly figure's lips. "I'm coming back for you, Mattie."

And an evil grin showed on the disgruntled face of Panthamon.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Matt woke up suddenly and felt a chill go down his spine. He blinked and reached blindly over to his night stand, looking for something. His hand running across it in the dark, he found it and grasped it.

"It's still here, no one has it," he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

Then he put his harmonica back on the desk and sighed quietly and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Nothing was going to happen, everything was finally at peace.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The End. . .

Or another Saga?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

Yeah, yeah, yeah...sounds like another saga....if you want a sequel or another saga, I'd be happy to write it, I actually have an idea in mind.

But if you don't that's okay, it's all cool 

I'll only write it if you want it, you guys! ^_^ 

So basically its up to you guys, don't you feel special? 

Thanks for reading this, please review, and please try not to flame me! Thanks again, you all rock!

~*Zara*~


End file.
